Choices
by anesor
Summary: NWN2 postOC non-MotB AU. What happens to the KC after the final battle against the KoS ? What things can be worse? What are the consequences of so many choices along the way... Warning: starts in a rough place.
1. Adrift

_If it wasn't obvious from the story description, this is an alternate universe story to MOTB, though I suppose you could pretend MOTB takes place before the first word of chapter 1. I wanted to figure out how the characters and their subplots got so bad and never got resolved. _

_Also since this is a bit outre combination, the "M" rating, though its pretty mild. This particular story is dedicated to all of the rest of us who don't play bards, rangers, or paladins. _

_Comments/reviews welcome._

X X X

**Parts Unknown - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

I was falling, with that sickening pit in my stomach, it was getting almost painful as my body realized that I hadn't yet reached ground. I'd fallen tens of feet before, and survived, but I had already lost count twice. Falling this long was probably going to kill me, but I was too tired and heart-sore to really care that much. I couldn't really see anything, except for an occasional flash of light, reminding me of the pulses of heat and light when I went through the dying gateway underground. I wasn't sure if my eyes were still working, or if I'd been blinded from the gate and its clearly unstable energies. When I waved a hand in front of my face, I thought I had seen a silhouette, briefly against a distant flash, but I could have been imagining it.

At least I could still move my arm. I ached all over, but everything was still there. I still seemed to have most of my combat equipment: armor, sword, daggers... only a few sticky spots reminded me that I had been in lethal combat all too recently. The damn shard sword was gone, and good riddance. When I dug in my bag I found one last healing potion, and downed it. The warmth told me that at least some magics worked, wherever "here" was.

Still, there was no change in what I could see, so I could hope the flashes meant I wasn't blinded.

"Guys? Elanee? Casavir?" I called cautiously.

I had to give it a try, even though I was pretty sure that no one else had come through that gate with me to this place. As a group, I couldn't keep them this quiet, this long, without a stick. I hoped they made it somewhere more hospitable than this. Whatever happened to them, I couldn't do anything about it.

I'd heard rumors about planar gates, and once I'd tried to pick Sand's brain about them. But those few tidbits didn't give me much to work with. Whatever that gate was intended for, it may have been broken. Or it broke from the battle. Or, more likely, I was either missing the proper portal key or was not of the preferred ethos, cult, or, for all I knew, shoe size. I somehow ended up being a generalist, a jack of all trades with a pointy stick, I'd counted on Sand or Zhjaeve for that kind of specialized knowledge.

I intended to take care of that ignorance later, I didn't want to be ignorant, just because I could swing a sword.

Even when I first arrived here, I didn't see anything resembling the gate I gone through. Maybe I'd been missing the secret ring.

My stomach was still saying I was falling. I tried to will flight upward, as if I was flying through magic, but nothing seemed to change. I was starting to believe I wasn't going to be going splat. If only I could convince my painful stomach as easily. I also could just be hungry.

I didn't think I had much food with me. I started digging through all my pockets and pouches in hopes of finding something. I found some forgotten jerky, and a good sized pouch of nut mix that Grobnar had made. It hadn't appealed at the time, but I was hungry enough now, to not care how it tasted. I ate slowly, being especially careful about the water in my skin. I don't know how long it would have to last.

I thought back to our confrontation with that dangerous self-declared "king", his tale had been a bit pathetic. His was a story that convinced me that Daeghun taught me the truth, in the cycles of living. Pets, people, trees, empires were alike. All had their time, which eventually faded. Not that you shouldn't fight for loved ones or for a cause, but I didn't think unmaking your soul like that had value. For what you were fighting to preserve, or yourself. And then, who were you when you met the gods? At the end, he had become far less than a puppet for the fears of his people. His goal would not have done one thing to help the descendants of his people, it would have destroyed them.

He was willing to do all the wrong things, for what seemed to be the right reasons, once. But he bought the idea that the ends justified the means, that self destruction, and then the destruction of others, of innocents could somehow bring about something good. The fool.

Jerro seemed to have the same problem, I thought he knew where he was going when he died. I never liked him, and was feeling a little guilty at how much I was glad he died. It had been almost a shock that he died first, as I expected others of us to be more tempting targets. Even if I detested his choices, I could respect that he seemed to have accepted the fate of his soul, when the only question was which of the lower planes would get him. But it was only an idle thought, as I felt such a burning joy when he died.

And perhaps sadder than these ancients, were some of my friends, who, through fear or some passing madness, thought the siding with that king would profit them. That, I never understood. While I didn't have the allegiance to law that Casavir had or the passionate allegiance to nature's immanence as Elanee, evil's world was unacceptable. Evil tyrants or undead are not known for their generous pensions. And Bishop... I hope he survived his escape, and learned something.

Even the twit Qara, who never seemed to grasp that there was always someone bigger and tougher than you. You'd think her near death in all those battles might have been a hint that she needed to have better strategy and have buddies to watch her back. She always blamed others instead of her own poor choices. So she chose her final fate, and what a waste it was.

My snack was gone, but my stomach was still complaining about my falling. Time passed here. You can't travel by mental will power. I didn't see any preponderance of a particular element. No infinite walled city, burks, or gods in sight. I was just about at the end of my scanty knowledge. I guessed it may be some kind of pocket plane. But I couldn't do much with that guess, my tools were swords and picks.

Having decided that, I was wondering what to do now. Rest would probably be a good idea. It would be sad if I missed my chance because I was hallucinating from lack of sleep. I was exhausted, but still far too restless from all the events of the day.

Prayer seemed to be one of the few things I could do here. While I wasn't dedicated to one god like Elanee or Casavir, I did have some favorites such as Selune, Tymora, and Waukeen. I admired Tyr and Torm, but their rules were often too confining when compassion would better serve. But a heartfelt plea went out to all I honored.

x x x

It took me a while to convince my stomach that I wasn't really falling, long enough to let me to sleep. The next seeming morning, I rationed out a bit more of my food. I tried to exercise. I felt a bit more limber, but I also felt silly running in what felt to be mid-air, like some kind of stage farce from Cormyr. Other exercises left me feeling dizzy, like I was spinning vertically. I must have stopped spinning, as I didn't want to retch anymore, but I no longer knew which way was up.

I spent most of my day experimenting with some of my magic. Some items worked, some didn't. A light spell from my chalice seemed to provide only a brief lifting of the darkness, I was more in an incredibly dark fog where I could almost make out my knees. Minor magics seemed to be least affected, and summonings from scrolls just plain didn't work. I wasn't quite sure if the Illefarn blessings worked at all. Combat magics seemed a waste.

Once that grew boring, I stopped experimenting, as I might need the magic whenever the situation changed. Adventurers' lives were strange enough, I was sure something would happen. I prayed for it.

Passing through the gate after the shadowking's death, had been painful. I wondered how it had affected the others, I hoped no one died from it, as Zjhaeve, Khelgar, and not surprisingly, Casavir had been hurt the most. Worrying about them seemed wasteful, but I wasn't doing anything more important. And it filled some time.

I was determined, though, to keep alert. Until something turned up.

Bored, I thought about my life. I was still young, but I would not need the distraction to have it flash before my eyes in combat. There were some things I would have done differently. Many conversations, I wished I could have come up with better words at the time. I spent time considering other things I could have said, as I waited. Perhaps a club or a big bucket of cold water would have worked with the boys... Then I realized how strange it was that I thought of them like that, they were both older than me by years.

This occupied me into the next day, when I finished the last of my food and practiced my spinning. I only had enough water for another day or so, even at these levels, and I was getting worried that I'd become this mummified husk floating in this plane. Such a cheerful thought to go to sleep to.

The next day, I saw something with tentacles at some distance, but wasn't sure if I wanted to attract its attention. I saw several more together the next day. It became academic later as they had noticed me, and they were coming my way.

x - x

_A/N: Many thanks for my beta reader, who was graceful enough to help me with some very embarrassing errors in a story that has been posted this long. Any further errors are all still mine._


	2. Anchored

**Parts Unknown - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

Those things with tentacles weren't illithids, the tentacles were longer and tunics shorter and closer to real armor. I was happy to learn they weren't nearly as tough. They did share the funny head shape, and their arms bent in too many directions. And best of all, no brain whammies. I wasn't about to find out if they ate brains too, if I could help it. Swords worked nicely on them, even if I had to keep my swings close to my body and weaker. I was also glad I'd never really given up my longer swords for the shard one, or I wouldn't have had anything better than a dagger to fight with.

As soon as I had hurt them badly, perhaps mortally, they scooted away like they were in a chute. Still trailing blood behind them. What was strange was that I could see them pretty well, as long as they seemed within a hundred yards. That boded well for my seeing anyone who appeared more friendly.

Now that that bit of excitement was over, I still was lacking food, water, and direction. With them sliding away like that, I couldn't even try to search them for anything useful, like water. Or even pretty magic things to play with.

More time passed, in clusters of boredom, punctuated by an occasional small skirmish.

Renewable healing was keeping me in good shape that way, but creating water magically from a couple scrolls didn't do me much good when it blew away from me like a fast snow flurry, as soon as the spell completed. Casting it inside my cloak left it damp and clammy, but I could suck out some foul tasting water from it for a little relief. It did dry out unbelievably fast, providing me perhaps a cup or so of liquid each time. But I only had one scroll left.

It seemed like several more days passed, and my hunger grew to be a permanent gnawing inside, and the skirmishes became more difficult. I was even having fond thoughts of Grobnar's or Neeshka's cooking. But I wouldn't tell them. I tried to think of other things, but like the pink elephant, it was always in my thoughts to some extent.

Considering my companions again, I decided some were hopeless. They should be put down, if it was still necessary, as humanely as I could. Others had showed enough inconsistencies to not be a lost cause. Neeshka... and Bishop. Sometimes its not just a village that needs to be saved.

And I rejoiced again in the ones who were more whole and admirable. Even if they had been annoying at times. I hoped I could get the chance to continue traveling with them.

I was really, really bored, too. Keeping alert was getting to be more difficult, and I needed to doze off more often. Tentacle-guys were getting harder to beat with each encounter. And a couple of odd little curs came along with them. They were really fast, but I got through. It was getting harder, and faith could only sustain me for a while longer...

x x

I woke this time sitting on some kind of stone floor, and the smells weren't as neutral as before. There was a tang of something acrid in the air, and the air had that humid mustiness I associated with being underground. I didn't feel any real air movement. Not to mention, it was chilly on my bare skin, too much bare skin.

There was a dim red light off in one direction, which did not bode well for being in a friendly place. That, and the loss of my armor, clothing, equipment, and weapons. I could see okay enough, but I doubted others like Casavir would have seen anything. The clink of chain from far too close told me I wasn't going anywhere at the moment either.

The chains were attached to manacles on my ankles, running through an anchor ring that seemed to be growing out of the stone floor. While I could admire the use of a good stone shape spell, I didn't want to be on this side of it. No lock on them either. They must have been locked magically, and I had nothing left to improvise picks out of, either.

Still missing a gloating villain, but I had been left a small bowl of some foul looking chunky mush.

I doubted I was in danger of immediate execution. I clanked as I tested the slop with my pinky, which failed to sizzle from acid. When nothing seemed to happen to my finger after a few moments, I tasted it. It was some kind of grain and odd leathery chunk gruel, lacking any pleasing flavor. I wished I had had a spoon, then I decided I had to eat it anyway, slowly as my stomach was smaller now. My stomach was just happy to be filled, even though I was worried about poison or some kind of potion. The latter part of it had a metallic tang, reminding me of blood, and I reflexively spit some of it out. I didn't feel any different as a result, so I didn't force myself to throw-up.

Climbing to my feet, I tested the amount of motion I had. I could reach about three yards from the anchor staple at my longest stretch. There was a shiny, new rack within my circle, yet another bad sign for why I was here.

I was still alone.

So I tried to trigger one of the innate magics I had gained from those Illefarn altars; I didn't feel the warmth I usually felt when those blessing would work. And I may have imagined it, but the chains seemed to show an inrush, draining light and heat away from the area. The metal also developed a rime of frost and seemed almost cold enough to freeze water. While cold did hurt, the inrush also seemed too creepy for my taste. And after a time, it warmed back up, though my skin touching it seemed to be discolored from the cold.

After another time of boredom, I could see some movement against the tinted light, and turned in that direction, getting ready to dodge to the opposite direction of the chain's limits if I could. I still didn't hear any noise outside of whatever small noises I was making. It was moving towards me, silently.

As it came closer I could see two bowls, floating almost serenely towards me. If I squinted, I could almost see that something was carrying them. As it approached my circle, I tried to touch the figure, but it was as if I was grasped mist. The bowl carrier did not respond to questions or demands. I fancied it paused once, but I could have been imagining that. Once they reached the anchor ring, the bowls were set down, and the old bowl began to float away. All, still in silence.

I napped again, retested the new gruel, and ate it reluctantly. The second bowl contained a rag and water. Repeat, and repeat again.

It felt like three days had passed from my arrival here, when I awoke to an unfamiliar voice.

"Well, well. The Knight Commander at rest..."

x - x

_A/N: Many thanks for my beta reader, who was graceful enough to help me with some very embarrassing errors in a story that has been posted this long. Any further errors are all still mine._


	3. Tribulation

_A/N: if you are don't want to read of implied rape, move along to the next chapter._

**Parts Unknown - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

Ah, enter the villain, center stage. And he knows me, even if I have no idea who he is. I rolled around to a face him as I tried to marshal my sleep-fogged thoughts.

"Duh..." My voice was rusty and didn't want to cooperate.

Some satisfied laughter was his only response. He was middle aged, perhaps a little older. He had the softer look of a clerk, a priest, or most likely, a mage. His robes were not the ornate excess some clung to, to claim preeminence. It was practical, and I'd bet those bracers were highly enchanted. He was sitting on a chair about fifteen feet away. No visible weapons. Prudent that.

Swallowing phlegm, I managed to get out something like, "Do I know you?"

"Alas, no. I saw you several times, in the distance while in Neverwinter during your meteoric rise, the unexpected rise of some wench from the swamps. And perhaps I was lucky in that, as your crew was so excellent as demolishing my erstwhile compatriots. But it did allow me to inherit many useful things. So, I do thank you for that effect."

"So then, why am I here like this?" That came out slurred, but he answered me anyway.

He waved a hand with two rings at me, and snarled, "Not all you slaughtered were nameless agents of the King... Some had value to others. Of course, you still have value beyond the satisfaction of killing you slowly. Then you will be truly useful to me in several ways."

I had missed the wedding ring, in my first appraisal. A grudge, then, and I was at a serious disadvantage. I was getting afraid, about things I'd tried to keep out of my mind.

"I can satisfy many of my goals from here. While it took me time to discover your destination after the Final Battle of the Mere, as people are calling it now. Safely recovering you was a challenge, but the time passing helped there as well. I had to call in some favors to get you and install you in this remote cage. I never cared about petty power issues with Neverwinter, only bringing His Majesty back to power. My prudence is now being amply rewarded, as no ties exist to make me a target of any clean-up or specific reprisals, leaving me free for my own projects."

His laughter at that made my hair stand up.

"I might tell you more, but I'll let you figure out what I want on your own, if a simpleton like you can..." he gloated.

A rectangular basin was floating into my prison, like the bowls before. It was set down by his chair, and it looked like something else was inside, as the basin was deeper than I had thought at first. The carrier spirit seemed to almost scurry back. I wished I could too, as a whip was lifted off of a few dry sponges.

His next few words were a gibberish an unfamiliar spell or language. But then, out came a more understandable, "Be sure to get every drop..."

The less said about the next period, the better. I tried at first to stay curled up and protect vital areas, but the beating continued. Once he strayed within my circle of reach, and I managed to hit him with my fists, before a few arcane words from him froze me in my tracks. This made it much easier for him to hurt me. When the spell ended, I collapsed to the floor, dizzy from blood loss. I gave myself to the pain, hoping to pass out. I was beginning to suspect dying would be a more pleasant alternative to whatever he wanted.

He seemed tired too, as the blows had become slower, and perhaps, weaker. I rarely had such cause to be thankful for bookishness.

A bowl of water landed next to me on the floor, deposited by the spirit, yet I had trouble lifting the bowl enough to drink. He was having no such problem with a goblet of wine and a potion chaser.

"Yes, drink. You must keep your strength up," he laughed.

I really hated his laughter.

Too late, I noticed that tang in the water, and only gagged up a tiny fraction. I couldn't even hit him when he came too close. Then the beating became something more personal and no less painful.

It was always a possibility, especially if you follow the adventurer's path. That time when you're not tough enough, or you don't have anyone else you can count on to watch your back. Qara never quite got that. But I wouldn't have wished this kind of violation on even her.

My only wish at the moment was for that oblivion, no matter where it led, as long as it wasn't here. No one else was at risk, and I could let go. I was floating away when I heard someone talking. Curiosity distracted me from my goal, as it wasn't the voice of my still-nameless captor.

x - x

_A/N: Many thanks for my beta reader, who was graceful enough to help me with some very embarrassing errors in a story that has been posted this long. Any further errors are all still mine._


	4. Hope

**Parts Unknown? - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

I couldn't quite place the voice at first, my hearing seemed off, but he seemed to grow closer and clearer. Khelgar was talking to someone, most seriously. I could almost see him, with a moderately fresh scar marring the edge of his beard. I was glad he had survived the battle, and hoped I wasn't imagining it. But I could only hear his part of a conversation.

"Lord Nasher must be after you to allow them to announce a permanent commander, even if they phrase it more round about. It's been how long now?"

"Yes, I know your opinion of the Neverwinter's officials. But they do have a point, even if they are pushing more quickly than we'd like. She was never ... okay. She has never been greedy to be in a command position. It was only a necessity for the war. That is one of the best protections against her abusing it, outside of clan members getting rowdy when displeased with your commands. But if you take command, even as an acting commander, you have enough reputation and pull as a result of the war to keep it temporary."

"_...not the only..._"

"Ha! Despite their supposed pragmatism and rewarding of merit, that city has a long history of not really trusting or rewarding what they like to call 'demi-humans'. Remember what happened to some of those heroes who led in Aribeth's war, and how fast Neverwinter turned on Aribeth while she was still blessed by Tyr. And now that this war is over, I should get back to my people. We have much exploration and rebuilding to do, now that that mountain is clear. Whatever the truth about the old king's courage, it should have mattered little compared to the threat of that mountain or that blasted Illefarn revenant."

The other voice sounded like it was coming from down a deep well. "_Should does not sound like you__ want to. I think you know that you have served _our peoples much more effectively building alliances than if you had stayed home. I doubt your people would have lasted long alone if Neverwinter had fallen. And as an added benefit, you were able to explore your own path along the way."

Of course, it was Casavir. I heard them both quietly debating which weapons were best in which situations: hammer, sword, or ax while we camped. It was a comforting familiar sound as I was falling asleep at night. Once in a while, Khelgar would try the variant of the monk's unarmed combat, but they eventually agreed to keep the debate to weapons most people could learn, to Casavir's concealed amusement.

This conversation was lasting too long to be a delusion.

I hoped.

But it did give me cause to think that most of them survived the.. gate? I couldn't quite remember it too well in the chaos of the roof falling, though I was the one in trouble now and they came out safe at home. Their conversation continued, and it looked like they were talking in one of the minor rooms of the Keep that we all used to use as a common room, officially the armory. The great hall was too open to relax, and most of the others were too small or lacked any kind of privacy from interruptions. The Keep Commander's bedroom was huge, but I'd spent as little time there as I could, aside from dumping the oddities I'd picked up, like quartz, enemy notes, and a tattered book of poetry.

I was hoping they would speak of the others so I could find out how they fared. But that seemed to be old news to them and not part of their discussion. I didn't see anyone else present, and Casavir was only now becoming more clear. I felt like I was floating above them at the ceiling level. A couple of ale-jacks were on a bench between their chairs. The low light said it was evening, if not night.

"Aye, I could easily command these lads," Khelgar admitted after a moment, "But they would be much more comfortable with a human commander. You know how important morale is."

"True. But Tyr has granted me the knowledge that she is still alive. She hasn't made it back. And this is a kind of guidance you do not have," Casavir, sounding earnest and cajoling.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to go looking. And I have known her longer than you, you young pup." Khelgar was getting irritated now, usually a precursor to...

"Aha! Then you would not be going to attend to the needs of your clan. So your excuse to not help with the Keep, is no longer a valid point!" Casavir, attacking a flaw in the argument.

"Yes, but..."

"And now that we both admit to wanting to go, and we are the only ones willing and able to play the political game long enough to return her command to her. We will need some divine guidance, so I **have** to go."

"Blast it!" Khelgar growled in exasperation. "I'll stay, then. But you had better send regular reports."

"As often as I can." Casavir was magnanimous in victory. "I suspect we will be traveling far, since we have not seen her nor even heard news. I expect to consult with Father Ivarr and see if he has any extra guidance to offer. And with his connections back in the city, he will be invaluable in handling any frictions that might arise for you. Too bad he's far more comfortable with the cloister than the road, or you could go and I could stay. I might have offered to arm-wrestle you for it, but..."

After Casavir paused, and looked a bit embarrassed. Khelgar chuckled comfortably, and Casavir joined him before they sampled from their ale.

Gee, I wish I could have some of that ale right now... I was feeling some bone-deep tolling from a distance.

"**What!?**" suddenly, Casavir was on his feet looking around wildly. "We are being scried!"

"Don't be silly, lad. Sand wouldn't need to, that teleportation spell he learned recently would bring him here quickly enough if he wanted to see us. And Zhjaeve would 'know that' we are fine if she wanted to, wherever she went. She knew so much without needing to scry, and lost interest in us quickly enough once that shard sword was gone. Our enemies are only history. Is there any ill-intent about the scrier?"

Casavir was pulling out his holy symbol, perhaps to help him concentrate with the ale's effects. But I couldn't be scrying, I was dying. Perhaps someone else was watching them too. I looked around, but didn't see anyone other than them in the room. The tolling was getting deeper and slowing.

Casavir was lowering his holy symbol, and looking perplexed. "Whatever it is, it's benign."

"Well lad, if it's benign, its nothing we need to worry about when we're a bit hammered. Maybe one of those tower apprentices have tried out a scrying device on the sly. I'll check into it in the morning."

Maybe it **was** me... I was feeling some extra buoyancy, and felt like I was going to float up through the ceiling even though I wanted to stay long enough to find out what happened to the rest of my friends. The tolling had stopped, and I was being drawn up through the ceiling.

Casavir stumbled as he turned with his holy symbol again in concentration. Though of course, he caught himself immediately, as he wasn't that far gone.

_You never did hold that much ale well_... I wanted to smile at this rarity, and I was suddenly being pulled in a different direction.

"Hey!... M'Lady?"

x x x

x x

x

My heartbeat stuttered and beat more strongly again as I returned to my body. The pain was unbelievable, even to a combat veteran.

"No, no, you won't get your freedom from this that easily. Six pints is a good start. Enjoy the healing. I have other business, and this will be quite useful for my researches. There is quite the market for Illefarn magical remnants, and you are, and a good supplier in every sense. A pleasure doing business with you. Or is that, a business doing pleasure on you?"

Someday, I will really enjoy removing his balls.

x - x

_A/N: Many thanks for my beta reader, who was graceful enough to help me with some very embarrassing errors in a story that has been posted this long. Any further errors are all still mine._


	5. Omens and Arrivals

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Casavir _

I know I heard her voice, as if from infinitely far away.

While my wishes has not worked out as I had desired, we were still friends and comrades. I still cherished a hope of more, now that the war had ended. The Commander had been correct, that then was not the time for that kind of choice, and I was almost ashamed of how I had thought of my hopes when she was still so focused on our foes. And then that truly bizarre and vicious blow-up of Bishop's, making accusations and a vengeance that made no sense.

We all knew of his desires, explaining why he was still around through all that danger, even though any possible debt was long paid. I'd wanted him gone, despite his combat and wilderness skills, because he had no respect for her. No respect for our mission. But she kept him around, despite my warnings and all common sense. Sadly confirmed when he betrayed us all and left before the battle.

I supposed he must have thought I had won her, and wanted to make us all pay for his frustrated lust. Killing him for his deeds then would have been gratifying as well as just, but she said to let him go, and not divert our energies in mid-battle on someone who had removed himself. And even he didn't follow to the King for long, Garius' alienation of Bishop only increased our chances. And while his belief that I had been her choice was flattering, the observant woodsman seemed to have a blindfold on.

I had heard through the Greycloaks, that he had been spotted, unsurprisingly, harrying Luskan raids at their border.

But she has never shown any skill or interest in the scrying magic items, her skills clustered more in the concrete. The Mere tended to raise fighters of many stripes. Those Illefarn blessings always seemed to be an afterthought to her other skills, as helpful as they were.

But the first thing I sensed was a thirst for for the ale, where she usually preferred ciders or wine. There wasn't enough color in the presence for the thirst to even seem to be her. It was feeling her familiar head shake of amused and tolerant exasperation at my stumble that leeched through the second time, and faded quickly.

I'm sure Khelgar thought I was being maudlin from my ale, but this qualified as new information to justify a fresh divination. I hoped.

I'm not that adept, in anything but the most minor of divinations. Usually good for only the next few minutes of combat. I hadn't told Khelgar of what divination I had used months ago, as I didn't want to cast any doubt on the result. I was sure of the result of my vigil, as I could feel a fraction of Tyr's attention and blessing at the end. To anyone else, it would have looked more like simple sleep deprivation.

I knew she lived, and was in good health at that time. Her life was a bright light in a moving darkness that didn't look like anything I had heard of. It was too vague for Sand to be of any help. He didn't even sound snotty, for a change.

I chastised myself at even thinking that, as he was always polite, even when I was being impatient.

Elondra being able to scry now, was vaguely disturbing. Not that we all haven't picked up odd skills, but still. It was always hard to explain intuition to the more staid of my order, and dwarves tend to concrete thinking that way, too. But I was rarely wrong when so inspired.

I went through the motions, arranging the announcements and transfer of authority to our friend in the morning. Once the writ was sent on to Neverwinter, we had an announcement over the lunch mess, and a small celebration to ease the transfer.

Immediately after lunch, I slipped out to the temple, to see if I could learn more. Ivarr had been planning to do a more powerful divination today, as some of his duties were lightening up now that he had some new assistants and the greater scars of the war were healing.

"I suspected I would see you today. I heard Khelgar would be taking command, which would leave you free to go looking. I feared you would succeed in persuading him before you had any information or direction..." Ivarr said dryly.

"Hello, Father. Yes, the Keep and its lands do seem to be recovering well," I returned, suppressing a small smile. "I suspect Elanee will be working on the Mere for generations, but she is wise enough to not rush ahead."

Ivarr was smiling, "Your humor is always a surprise. I apologize, as I had assumed you were in a hurry. Was I that wrong?"

"No, no. But I hope I would not be that impolite, unless lives were at immediate risk. I do not have even that much information, to justify being rude," I admitted with a sigh. "Have you talked to Khelgar today?"

"No, he was eagerly discussing adding ax to the training regimen with Katriona," Ivarr said, amused.

"I do have news of a new development," I told him eager to start this now, "There was someone scrying us last night, while I was trying once more to convince him to take command here. I believe it was the Commander."

"Could that be wishful thinking, my son? Most are getting on with their lives, content to know she's still alive," Ivarr asked, starting to show concern for me.

How well that targeted my own doubts. But this was something new to tell him. And I would do another vigil, if I could not convince him to help. I would go to far Rasheman or Evermeet, if that was what I had to do.

"We have unfinished business, and not just my hopes. I must know, and surely she deserves better than to be ignored and forgotten, as **that** city likes to do with its heroes," There was more venom than I had realized I felt in that sentence.

So I took several deep breaths to regain some calm, and said, "If you are unable to help, that is your choice. You answer to Tyr and your conscience. I had hoped you would help."

"Calm yourself, my son. I wanted to make sure you were not fooling yourself. Or that this was not a destructive obsession instead of a calling. I did cast one of my more powerful divinations at dawn, but the results were a bit... unusual," he admitted.

"Has something changed, is someone powerful enough to interfere with divine magics?" I wondered, that would be very bad news.

Ivarr was regretful, "No, or not exactly. Part of it may have been that I asked the wrong questions. And it was our Lord's servants who acquire and deliver the knowledge sought by this spell. Concrete questions are usually most effective. And I usually make a list questions, as one answer negates some questions completely..."

"So what happened?" My stomach was trying to visit my toes.

"I only got partway through my list, before a chordic voice spoke to me. Cryptic information is not unusual with divination magics, but this wasn't that kind of spell. After this, I got no more response, even though the spell should last longer. The answers to the questions were indeterminate, being both yes and no. I'm not sure if even knowing the questions would help your search, or lead you in the wrong direction," Ivarr said with a little sadness.

This kept getting more alarming, and I asked quickly, "Then tell me what you learned and we will try to puzzle it out."

"I'll list them now, and scribe a copy of the list for you by morning. I suspect you will want the exact wording if you do another one of those vigils, or if you leave. My first question was whether she lives. That was an unequivocal 'Yes'. Was she injured, both yes and no answers. Also both yes and no were the answer to, whether she was in immediate danger. Was she on another plane, produced a firm 'No.' Could I ride a horse there, produced the third of those 'Yes/No' oscillations. Was she still herself, produced another moment of oscillation, before settling on 'Yes' as the result."

My own mind was spinning trying to reconcile this odd result. "And?"

"Then that chordic voice, I've heard so rarely, made a short statement and was gone. 'You will find her in the dark places, where no path leads and magic is twisted, though the path will be long and fraught with re..."

"Fraught with what?" I asked, my heart filling with dread, and my hand going to my holy symbol.

"I'm sorry, but that was all I learnt. I will not be able to scry again until there is change, my son," Ivarr said formally.

Ivarr added, "There was one more odd thing, the presence candle I had enchanted for her had gone out before I cast my divination."

My thoughts began to stutter to a stop, "But that would mean she was...?" I couldn't say it.

"Calmly, my son. It must have gone out before I cast my spell, and that spell said she was alive and was herself.

I closed my eyes a moment and said a prayer of thanks that she lived.

Once done, I said, "While this is disturbing, I had been hoping for some more concrete direction to help us get started. I do not want to waste time going in the wrong direction. I do thank you, for your efforts. If you remember or come upon anything else..." My thanks were automatic, I'm afraid, as my fear was growing.

"I will let you know, of course. If I may ask, who will you be taking with you for this?" Ivarr asked in concern.

"I wish I could take Khelgar, but we know that we need someone we can trust to hold the Keep. You will help him?" I asked, wanting to verify it again.

"No need to ask," Ivarr assured me, "he is quite trustworthy, no matter what path he chooses to take. And I doubt any here would want to be under the command of some noble fribble from the city, so I don't think we'll have any problem."

I marshaled my thoughts, "I was planning on most of our surviving group. With Khelgar staying here, Sand and Elanee, if I can get a message to her quickly enough. While Grobnar is annoyingly naive sometimes, he is good at enhancing the rest of us and minor healing. Neeshka has been almost annoyingly apologetic after she wavered at the end against the Shadow King. She seems to be feeling quite guilty, and wants to atone, a good sign, even if unexpected. That makes five of us. The others are dead or gone. While we could be a bit light on warriors, Sand has mentioned several times in the last few tendays that he has some new spells he would love to try out. At best, we should get a response from Elanee in four days, if I can persuade Daeghun to quickly make the trip back into the Mere. I'm a bit reluctant to ask him to go there, now that it seems he has lost another to the corruption of its past, and not the natural order.

"This will give me at least three days for preparations, enough time," I finished.

"Then I am sure I will see you before you go, my son, walk in the Tyr's blessing," Ivarr said serenely.

But I was not feeling that serenity. I was going to see if I could start a vigil tomorrow morning. As I would be wrecked for a day after, it would be better if I could get it started sooner, so I could catch up on my sleep before our departure.

As I moved briskly back towards the inner Keep, supply lists dancing in my head, I noticed Daeghun was at his favorite place in the outer bailey, working on some arrows. Unexpected to me, was seeing Elanee in animated speech with Daeghun, while he was working on some leather nearby. I slowed to a stop by them.

"Greetings of the season, god-touched," Elanee said to me.

"Hello, nature sister. Is this a special season for you? I had not known," I asked, surprised.

"No. Every season has its blessings," she returned calmly, "The worst of the damages have been cleansed, and time is all that will be needed for a space. I received an omen that it was time to return."

"I am relieved there has been a sign," This came in Daeghun's usual stoic manner.

I was always somewhat surprised the Commander was as outgoing as she ...is. I asked, "Have you gotten any more specific direction? The news has been inconclusive, as well as disturbing, of late."

"No, the Crow only told me to come back here. I am sure we will receive what we need," the druid said calmly.

"I am glad you are here. I had planned to request for a volunteer to contact you, but this will speed our departure. I thought I could find someone reliable to find you and argue the case if needed," I carefully said. Underdoing a tease of them, with how reserved they both were, was a challenge.

They exchanged a look, Daeghun nodded, and went off towards the well-house.

I continued, "But since you are here already, we should be able to leave in about three days. I will give you all the news, but I must attend to something first. And some of the others have not gotten here yet. Unless you brought them with you?"

"Not another vigil. I am too low on the herbs to help you recover this time," Elanee said calmly.

"Your confidence in me is reassuring, but I am allowing a day for rest and trading news. Some of the news is unsettling, so I do not wish to dawdle enough for a complete recovery. I am glad Daeghun is gone, as I would be reluctant to tell him of his daughter's current state," I admitted sadly.

"While I am familiar with omens, the act of communing with the the nature spirit of an area, means my divinations are usually more concerned with the land than an individual. She is not in any land I have touched. I am sorry," she said, revealing her own understated sorrow.

"This is why I need to attempt a vigil, to give us a direction for our next step. Just knowing of peril, does not allow us to serve. I will be fine," I said, hoping to reassure her.

I broke Sand's message stick that evening, and he arrived shortly after, equipped for travel. He had new robes, but was as supercilious as ever. He always seemed oddly fond of the Commander, usually treating her as a somewhat backward and hulking protogé of a human female. Perhaps this was due to his long term friendship with her uncle Duncan. Underneath that was true respect. His manner seemed to amuse her, like so much of the personalities in our group, but there was nothing more personal than friendship on either side.

"I am relieved to see the impasse has finally resolved itself. I will have to verify the result, so I can see how my wagers turned out," the elf said with the slightest of smiles.

"How could you wager on the Commander's life like that? And I had thought Neeshka had turned over a new leaf!" I said, outraged.

Sand fluttered his hands calmingly, "She is still here waiting? She must be serious for a change. And, no, cubling. Grobnar and I only bet on who would be stuck with the Keep, and how long it would take. Since you called me, I won the primary wager, but there were several other subsidiary ones that are less obvious at this point. This predicates yourself, Neeshka, Grobnar, Elanee, and myself, of course. We are a little light on front line warriors now, but some judicious summonings should keep you from taking too much of the brunt. Do you know of our first destination?"

"No, I will begin a vigil in the morning," I said, calming myself. "Please, no comments from you, too."

"I wouldn't dream of it," accompanied by an almost smile from the elf. "Especially as it seems others have beaten me to it. Are you sure this cause has your god's smile, or perhaps it is more the domain of Sune instead? Holy divinations are much more effective if tailored to the right portfolio."

I sighed, wishing that I'd been less a focus of their speculations, "No, there must be more to it than whatever unresolved business I have with the Commander, as Ivarr got a very strong, if baffling, result. He will be sending the wording of his original questions and the odd addendum over tomorrow. You can enjoy the puzzle while I'm occupied."

We had arrived in the small armory that we'd used as our common room. And Neeshka crowded close, pushing large ales on us.

She also must have goosed Sand with her tail, as he jumped and gave her a nasty glare. Grobnar was contributing a tune, which didn't quite make too much sense, but it was pleasant. The talk became animated, and banter sprang up. Khelgar was present, even though he was remaining here. Elanee arrived shortly after us, with her usual cider in hand. No one else was there, so I thought it best to get started before people became too merry.

I cleared my throat, "Friends..."

The room fell silent much faster than I had expected.

"Thank you. While our friend was safe and well during our original divinations in Ches, that situation has changed, and her risk seems dire. And presumably part of something more, by the number of omens and divinations of late. We can serve both causes by going now to find her. The only thing we are missing, is a direction.

"I believe I was briefly in contact with her... later than this time yesterday. I am hoping if I do a divination, we will get more concrete direction. I believe I will be done sometime the day after tomorrow ..."

I noticed the rhythmic chanting from Neeshka and Grobnar of "Vigil...Vigil... Vigil... Vigil..."

"Please, stop that. We'll leave the day after that. Will you all will take a look at the odd divination results that Ivarr will be sending over? Any insight might be what we're missing. May Tyr bless us. If you have no urgent questions...? I have to begin my preparations now."

And, as I put down my ale, and turned to exit, I heard "Okay, guys, what'll be the betting stakes?"

"Neeshka!"

x - x

_A/N: Many thanks for my beta reader, who was graceful enough to help me with some very embarrassing errors in a story that has been posted this long. Any further errors are all still mine._


	6. Vigils and Guidance

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Casavir _

Early the next morning, shortly after dawn, I made my way to Tyr's open air shrine on the roof of the Keep. Morning birds were chirping their hearts out, while the novice fighting trainees were being put through drills well below. The shrine was in the lee of the Northern tower, and had been rededicated when we reclaimed the Keep. There had been no evidence of it even being noticed when the Keep had been lost, as nothing had been defaced or broken. The reliefs had been unpainted and had only weathering damage, easily repaired. Now that it was part of a working outpost, it was usually used for private observances or meditation.

It also made a good out of the way place for a vigil, something the ground level temple didn't have. I had extracted promises from the others and had made polite requests to the Keep guards not to disturb me.

Vigils took a variety of forms. The rules and guidelines depended on the reasons for the vigil. Political events like the Commander's vigil, were often better examples of bent rules than not. The most important things were staying awake, and meditating on the purpose and reasons for seeking Tyr's blessing. Asking for guidance was not to be done frivolously, but when no other avenue was left. If we were seeking more than a simple blessing, the meditation and endurance became more stringent. Detaching from the here and now of our lives, so we could hear better whatever Tyr wanted us to know, was the hardest part. The more important the reasons for seeking guidance, the harder it was to forget the reasons and listen. Some have done vigils for days before their exhaustion helped accomplish what they had trouble doing on their own. Repentance vigils varied even more. While formal ones like for knighting non-paladins usually lasted eight to twelve hours, the longest successful vigil I had heard of lasted close to seventy hours before they received the god's wisdom.

While I had been trained for this, like many in our class, I had slept instead of hearing Him several times. Now I was older, and perhaps wiser, and was better at being quiet and listening.

Despite everyone's comments, I had only done vigils few times since my time in Old Owl. The party had had to leave me behind once, as that one was pretty long. But at the moment, we had nowhere to go.

My vigils usually lasted about thirty hours, and I was pretty useless for another twelve. And with the glee of professional night owls, Neeshka and Grobnar were ecstatic to find me asleep so late after the second one. So I had tried to push myself the third time to act normally. That little sin of pride was amply punished when I got tarred while sparring. By the Commander, which was acceptable, and by Qara, which I may never live down. So I was not going to repeat that error.

The fourth, I had done privately here about two months ago, which revealed that she was safe, healthy, and not at risk. I was positive she would try to return, so waiting seemed to be our only option. But it appeared all those comforting states were no longer true about her. We needed direction. I needed to find her.

I had a good supply of incense, sometimes it helped. There were no breezes, and I would be below the level of the crenelations so the heavier scent would stay close. But even if the wind picked up, it was only an aid. Many have done vigils when alone and lost in the wilderness, the intention and earnestness was paramount.

I tucked my pack by the wall, and arranged everything I would need.

I knelt and began my chants, and my thoughts winged upwards as I meditated on where we were, how I had gotten here, and what I hoped to accomplish with His help and in His name. I lost touch with my surroundings, only getting up briefly to refresh the incense, restore circulation, and other necessities.

Again and again I dwelt on the alarming hints I had learned, but then forced my thoughts back to the meditation exercise. I was beginning to worry about whether I would succeed in learning something new, but I forced that out of my mind. Repeatedly.

Time passed, and I barely noticed the daylight shifting. From morning to afternoon, and then to dark. Sometimes I missed hearing the chiming of the watch bells. The night grew chilly, and that actually helped a little with my concentration.

I was now floating with the incense, remembering my path since Old Owl Well, and how it differed from who I was before. My emotions became quieter. I thought on my goals, what I hoped to do in Tyr's name, and what I yearned for myself. Normally it was harder to separate my hopes, fears, and hatreds, as much as I was ashamed of my darker feelings.

Many times I thought about her, my Commander and my Lady. Great Tyr, I missed her. As much as I yearned for her, and still hoped for more, I most missed her company. She was not a beauty, as much as I was drawn to her: brown hair, gray eyes, she looked like many others. I had to smile, as she'd dressed plainly as well, I'm sure she used that to hide from Kana sometimes when minor approvals were sought. If it was something urgent, she'd appear out of nowhere to handle it, with a slight twinkle in her eyes. I think that was what I missed the most, her humor and good spirits. Not only that she was enraged by evil and cruelty, but she was also firm in facing it. She had a hundred different smiles, that never failed to lighten my spirits as well. Even in the Mere, she usually had an amusing or rude comment, often both at once, to break the foreboding mood in those final days.

Another dawn approached, and my fears for her became harder to quiet. I became more mindful of little things, like the feel of the air I was breathing and the throb of the blood in my veins.

As I concentrated on that ebb and flow, I grew more concentrated, and I felt that I was spinning up through the spheres, or they were spinning around me. I felt the exaltation of a tiny portion of Tyr's attention.

Drinking it in and breathing it out, I sent forth the essence of my pleas: rescue and justice.

I was losing consciousness before I heard many voices, saying "Follow the darkened one into the darkness where spiders lost dominion. To the place where no path leads."

My confusion and desperation must have surfaced, when a single voice said exasperatedly "You know what you must do"

As my face slapped the roof tile, I felt almost betrayed.

x - x

_A/N: Many thanks for my beta reader, who was graceful enough to help me with some very embarrassing errors in a story that has been posted this long. Any further errors are all still mine._


	7. Gathering and Plans

**Crossroad Keep - - -**

_--Casavir _

My face still stung from hitting the tile. Weary and disheartened from what I'd learned, I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the dark and heavy clouds. It looked to be about mid-afternoon, and I could faintly hear some conversation from some Greycloaks down below, and the thump of some trainees working against the dummies. My hands started hurting before I realized I was hitting the roof with them.

I stopped, and took several deep breaths. Exhaustion helped, as I was too tired to continue my fit of pique. I went to sit up, it took more effort than I expected. Climbing to my knees seemed barely possible from my exhaustion. Maybe I would just nap here for a few hours, everyone knew better than to disturb me.

It started to rain.

I was sitting there in the chill, wondering if I could reach my pack from here without getting up, when I felt someone grabbing me from behind in a bear hug and lifting me towards upright.

"Come on god-boy, you'd better get to bed," came in a cheerful voice.

"Wha-?" was all I could get out.

I hadn't seen or heard Neeshka, I wondered how long she had been here? She didn't even make any jokes, when she supported me now, and moved us back towards the roof access. We passed the others, downstairs, gathered around a table with cards flat. They were silent as we went by.

She got me to my room, mostly under her strength, and removed my rain damp outer clothing and boots, with only a smirk. Leaving water next to my bed, she left.

I don't remember any dreams.

When I was next truly awake, it felt like morning. I hoped I hadn't taken longer than I'd planned, but that was not important, as I knew better what to do, finally. What was important was that I felt we were now working against some kind of deadline, and I had been successful in gaining us direction. I could finally do more than pray that death would pass her.

I was starving, and hurried down to find some hot food from the Keep's kitchen. The Commander had set a wise policy to keep a cabinet stocked with good food that was kept refreshed for party use in the armory. Our hours tended to be so irregular, we rarely got hot, fresh food. But this was good food, not resembling rations, including things like meatpies, fresh rolls, and fruit. One leaning towards dried foods was also near the Guard quarters. But as I was up close enough to breakfast, I could have something hot, like eggs or flatcakes.

Elanee was talking herbs with the head cook. We exchanged greetings, but I must have still looked tired as she didn't ask about my vigil's results. So I'd better.

"We should talk about it at lunch," I said as I looked over one of the nearly empty food trays just returned from the the Great Hall.

The druid touched my sleeve, and asked, "At least tell me if you learned something new."

I could feel myself smiling for a moment because I had succeeded.

But the news was not wholly good, and I said, "Aye. And parts reinforce what Father Ivarr told us. But it wasn't just what I had been told, but the feeling of sands running out. We should leave today if we can manage it."

"We are ready," she volunteered, "and I have selected some sturdy, reliable horses. Some who have been restless and bored here in the Keep. They will welcome travel and fresh breezes. I will see you at lunch, so rest."

Once she left, I snagged a hearty meal, and went back to my room for another nap.

I was just finishing dressing for travel as the midday watch bell rang. My pack! I would need to repack it so I could leave. I could grab it on my way to lunch. But it was sitting serenely just inside my door, on the floor.

Back again in our common room, I saw that I was the last to arrive. I must have been leaking too much of my mood, as they became silent. The Commander would have been amused by this unusual behavior. I waved them back to their meal.

After a quick meal, I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"I know you've been amused by my vigils, but the problem has been that we had so little to go on. And now we do have a direction. At the end of my vigil, I received this guidance. 'Follow the darkened one into the darkness where spiders lost dominion. To the place where no path leads.' Combined with what Ivarr learnt, that being 'You will find her in the dark places, where no path leads and magic is twisted, though the path will be long and fraught with re...' they definitely dovetail. Have you all any new thoughts?"

Wryly, Sand put forth, "From Ivarr's scrying, dark and magic twisted places, implies the drow. I have seen reports of highly magicked pillars that enhanced them and gave the strength, seen in their cloaks, far beyond what is normal. One House had one construct that warped any summoning or transmutation spells badly. Dark places where spiders had dominion matches that too. The problem is that there are a number of known drow locations, and I don't know of any where they have lost control. The best any intruders have done is defeat a particular scheme, and get out of one of their vaults alive."

"I dunno, I've heard old song fragments. And there was a few pages I memorized from that Illefarn archive about a somewhat friendly settlement, once in contact with Netheril. Maybe some of them wanted to turn over a new leaf and they were defeated by their darker cousins. Or maybe they came above, like their one goddess encourages," Grobnar smiled.

He always saw the sunnier side. I sometimes wondered if we seemed as odd to him as the he did to us.

I continued, "Well, I've only heard of the drow under Waterdeep, after that convulsion when Hallaster's complex was opened up under there a few years back. They're quiet now, but they didn't lose dominion. We need a quick check through the library by tomorrow to see if we can get an idea where other drow settlements could have died out."

"And who's this dark one? Dark mood? Dark color? Dark clothing?" Neeshka waved her tail to emphasize her point. "Maybe, someone who just needs a lantern. Not that I need one."

"Don't worry about that part, that I know in my bones." There was disbelief in all their faces when I said that. "It is the rest we need to riddle out as much as we can, to prepare before we leave."

Elanee gently put forth, "Don't you think it will be relevant to our discussion?"

I sighed, reluctant to share the imperative I'd received. "I'm sure its Bishop."

She objected, "I don't believe he's ever really dealt with the drow. His whole life has been obsessed with Luskans. And, aside from his companion, he has little, if any, of the normal ranger access to nature magics..."

"I don't think he's responsible. I've had several reliable reports of him near the Luskan border, covering most of time since the war. Per the Commander's orders at that time, his actions are not generally known, and his recent efforts at pruning their raids have been keeping him out of any real trouble. Since we do know where he's been, he hasn't had the time to get to wherever she has been, 'far' as it was. But he's the darkest one we know, who still lives, and an expert at paths." I didn't know if I was convincing them, or myself. I had to put my faith in that imperative.

I continued, "We will just have to find some way to get him. His involvement in this mission was impressed on me in a way I can't ignore."

"But Sir Paladin," Grobnar protested, "He's not going to want to come with us. He never liked us, especially me, and we'll never find him in the wilderness. Normally a little music will draw in a solo ranger, but he knows us and will stay away."

"I have a plan for that..." I assured them.

"I suspect you think we won't approve, by your reluctance to tell us, paladin. But if we are to be prepared, you must." Sand chided me, making his point as well as ever.

"Tell us, tell us! Casavir's got a secret!" Neeshka, gleeful that I might be in the shadows.

"He hates me, I will be bait," I said flatly.

Various comments exploded, but were settling when Elanee said, "Why wouldn't he just use his bow, and leave you a corpse?"

"He blames me for his personal shortcomings and has a few self-delusions, and killing me quickly will not be satisfying enough. I'm not being stupid about this, nor am I suicidal. But I doubt he will be lured in if we go as a group. I hope you can make another of those message sticks, Sand. I'm also hoping we can get some resurrection magic, just in case my guess is wrong."

x - x

_A/N: Many thanks for my beta reader, who was graceful enough to help me with some very embarrassing errors in a story that has been posted this long. Any further errors are all still mine._


	8. Bait and Recriminations

**Luskan Border - - -**

_--Bishop _

After Karnwyr and I finished off those Luskans, I took my time looting the bodies, paying attention to any papers or notes. Most times they were poorly written or had even worse cyphers, with information on the other raids in the works or support squads for an assassination mission. Each group was usually sloppy enough to leave clues to find at least one more group or agent. The last idiot support squad was easy, but the 'Sin left me injured. I lurched some distance away, and the wolf watched over me, long enough for me to bandage myself.

He was alert, but unalarmed when I was done, so we were still alone. I took the time to dig into the most protected part of my pack, where I kept my healing potions. It had been more convenient when I could count on healing from Zhjaeve or the others in that motley crew. Their precious commander made sure of that, buying and spreading around powerful healing potions to all, even extra for Karnwyr and that stupid Naloch.

I worried more now about Karnwyr than myself, as everything seemed so empty and boring. I really didn't care about anything, killing Luskans was just a good way to pass the time. He didn't seem unhappy as he had been at other times that we didn't have a pack.

I wasn't sure what would happen to him when I got myself killed.

That was one of the biggest things that pissed me off about not having the nature magics. I couldn't do much about his injuries, if I couldn't get any magical healing. But so far, I got some healing off most Luskan groups. I could tell he was pleased that his pain went away when he lapped up the potion. The face he made at the flavor, brought me the first real smile in what felt like months.

Those bodies would start attracting scavengers, aside from the already present insects, very soon. So I'd better make camp further away.

We moved about a quarter mile away, where I threw myself down under a drippling pine. He brought back a rabbit, but took it well when I declined. I wasn't hungry again tonight.

The bloodstains on my bandages had stopped spreading while I traveled, so that was good. I finished off another of the wineskins I had captured, and drifted off. I was hoping to avoid my nightmares, and my dreams of what never happened with her, that were worse than the nightmares. I'd known the nightmares for so long, they were almost like buddies right now.

Karnwyr would wake me if he sensed anything.

It was still night when I heard Karnwyr whining quietly. And I moved my hand, so he knew I was awake and he stopped. I looked around, but didn't see anyone or hear anything. I sat up so I could listen better, but still didn't hear anything. Karnwyr was agitated, and beginning to whine again.

"Shh, furball..." Still nothing.

I waited a few more minutes, but nothing beyond normal night sounds. Not even the tense silence of wildlife waiting for something dangerous to pass. I waited some more. Nothing.

"Did some ghost cat, swipe your nose? Some ghost rabbit take revenge? Some turtle have the nerve to get away?" I hissed at him.

_Ha, your rank smell probably woke him up._

"You! Come out where I can see you, and touch you everywhere, and we can screw like minks in heat! Nevermind, I'll find you quickly enough. I knew you would get tired of holier than thou, and want some fun with a real man..."

Karnwyr's tail was thumping the ground as I pulled out my lantern. Tracking her shouldn't be that hard, she had never learned the knack of it from her foster father. I wanted to catch up with her while it was still dark, when she might be... less inhibited by rules or her 'greater' status.

"Stay here, Karnwyr. I don't need you blocking my play"

But I circled outward, but didn't see her, or find any of her tracks. At first, it didn't bother me, as I knew she had good night vision, but when I reached the corpses, I decided I must have been dreaming. I made it back to my camp, where Karnwyr was dozing. Muttering curses, which never bothered him at all, I curled up and went back to sleep, dreaming of her warmth instead of her disdain.

In the morning, I checked for tracks again, but only found my own. That comment was more like one of the tiefling's insults, so why did I mix them up, even as a dream? Ah, well. Who cared? Not I.

I whistled to get Karnwyr's attention, and left the area. My take from the last set of raiders was enough to buy me some healing potions and maybe whatever slap and tickle these outskirts offered. Maybe I'd get some leather too, some of my gear was getting worn and I didn't feel like staying in one place long enough to make any. I wouldn't quite reach Simonton and it's merchant today, unless I pushed. It depended on my mood near dusk, and how 'lonely' I felt after last night's tease of a dream.

I really didn't feel like dealing with people either, too many reminded me of those I wanted to forget. Added, was expecting a lynch mob in anything larger than a small village. Going to Waterdeep was getting more tempting, but there weren't many Luskans there. There, more would get upset if Luskans were dying. Here, too many had been injured by them over the years, so no one gave a damn if a group of armed Luskans on the wrong side of the border ended up dead. Open season, for me.

Not much else was amusing. Damned little required any effort, I only felt awake and alert when I was hunting them, but it didn't last long.

Again I wondered about that dream. I must have woken Karnwyr myself, by a dream I didn't remember.

I would enjoy it if I could select my dream, just change a few things. Dump the damned paladin off a cliff, and the gnome, and the dwarf, and... To hell with it, drop 'em all off. Make her less of a do gooder. She was good with her sword, a real survivor, if she'd just stop helping people who should all just help themselves. And limber, I'd had real hopes for that. She liked the shadows, was part of them, as much as I. Not pretty like the whores I'd still visited when we all hit towns, she'd been amused when I'd get back from one of the festhalls or brothels or wench's loft early in the morning, smelling of my fun.

This commander just looked average, and dressed unobtrusively, but I couldn't help watching her all the time. Medium brown hair, gray eyes, tan skin, nothing to make the most idiotic bard want to write an ode. I even talked to her while we were on watch a few times. Usually boring things, like what was next or what equipment I could use, her eyes were a bare glint in the moonlight or starlight. But she listened, and not just heard me. One time, I realized one of her comments meant she could see me better than I her. That had made me so hot for her, and I still didn't know why. Sleeping, planning, amused, thinking, enraged, sad, I'd seen them all.

But I hadn't seem the one I'd most wanted to see, since she needed my help to rescue that farmer girl, lust. I needed that blast of heat, the whores had become only lukewarm, even then. But she wanted that cold icicle, the paladin. After all her supposed neutrality, the fight the war bullshit, once back from the bridge, he asked, she grabbed him, and I left to make sure they paid.

But she came out on top, of the Keep battle as well as him, probably. So I agreed to finish the job, when that little bitch asked me at that inn. But then I saw more and more of her boss, and he gave lots and lots of orders. Some so suspect, I was wondering if the idiot sorceress was more influential in their plans. But even as we entered that shrine to all things Illefarn, Garius' orders became more and more of a pain, and began to imply I'd better deliver, or else. Then Elondra entered with her minions, and I realized I still wanted her, and not cold. And then I saw two new emotions on her face, rage, at me. Not annoyed, like she'd been annoyed at everyone sometimes, but enraged, and then icy disdain. Cold, so cold, I hadn't realized the warmth in even her manner before, until it wasn't there. I could finally believe from her cold gray eyes, she'd been raised by that stick Daeghun. It'd been almost a shock, that her seeing me with Garius, had made her far colder than at the Keep.

But Garius made his threats, and I shot an arrow at the sorcerer just to shut Garius up. Garius had the gall to order me and make his threat directly. I don't know what I'd said, I said something, but I was realizing on another level that that's all I was to him, a lackey, a pawn, grist for more minions. I'd fallen, no, jumped into the very thing I hated most. Their commander, smart woman, caught it, she liked her freedom in the shadows, too. She pointed out what should have been obvious to me all along. Even as he was starting to threaten me again, I gave him a present, ironically enough, one of the more powerful arrows she'd bought me. But I wasn't going to help her so that ice-blood paladin could have her. I just wanted the ass Garius to really understand that he didn't own me. Those heroes could have fun fighting the shadow's king, I was out of there before the shadows and their king swarmed on the stupid heroes. And I made it out safely, before what felt to be an earthquake.

End of story for me.

The travel day passed quietly, and I decided to continue on after dusk.

Karnwyr moved closer than normal, when I noticed the smell of a fire. Probably a campfire, as it was just a wisp.

I slowed further, to scout out the area before deciding whether to meet these travelers, or go around. There shouldn't be any more raiders in the area, if I could believe the records I had salvaged. It was a quiet camp, with no conversations usually overheard at dusk.

Hmm, there's only one traveler and one horse. Shouldn't be a problem, unless it was Elminster himself, and I doubted he could be hired to hunt me down, no matter how badly I was wanted dead. I wanted to make sure its not some cocky Luskan agent, before I continued on to Simonton.

Him! I found myself charging into the clearing, at the source of all my problems. I started punching and hitting him, and he stumbled away a bit, breaking the stick contraption holding something over the fire. I realized I was swearing at him, repetitively, and forced myself to stop, which then became an incoherent roar as I couldn't think at all.

The paladin was bruised and bleeding when my first thought in a while came. Why wasn't I in pain?

He stepped back, as my now hoarse cry faded, though he still had his arms up, ready to block.

"Why?" My voice was ragged and dry.

He lowered his arms and asked, "You done now?"

"I guess. Why?"

He chanted some healing for himself. And then said "Many things. Why I'm here. Why I let you hit me? Why you aren't a wanted man?"

I nodded.

"The Commander thought there was something. Despite your actions. So you got your chance. **What have you done with it so far?**" The paladin's voice now had an echoing timbre, and I wanted to **not** be the focus of the fire in their eyes suddenly.

I had to answer them, but snarled, "Nothing I think your Commander would object to. Targeting raiders and an assassin team."

"Good." the paladin sighed suddenly, and asked more normally, "Do you need that healed?"

"This? No, leave me alone. Look where is sh... everyone else? I thought you wouldn't be parted from her, and... I..."

"How long have you been this blind?" he asked harshly.

"Blind? You've always been following her around like puppy-like fervor. She never would give me a look, let alone any sex. And you have the same beliefs, you're both belted knights, and you're pretty enough half the women followed you around whenever we hit town. I heard and saw you and her just the night before the battle... You won it all, you holy pr...!"

"Blind and deaf," he interrupted, with a slight smile. "If you're going to eavesdrop, you should listen to the whole thing. She tried to be kind, but sent me back inside. The coming battle was far more important. She was right. More than that is between us."

By this time, we were spaced cautiously on opposite sides of the fire, and Karnwyr had moved in to sit beside me. "Huh?"

"Even I had not thought you had your head this far up... in the sand. Haven't you heard any of the stories of the war or any other news since then? She's been missing since the shadowking's death. Missing, but alive. As the rest of us had been separated to many lands when we went through a gate to escape, it didn't seem to be a problem. Many divinations said essentially she was well, and that no one was preventing her return. Since we had no clue how to get to wherever she was, and everyone was getting back on their own, waiting seemed wisest."

"Did anyone think to ask if she was able to return?" I had to ask.

"No, we missed that. Damn. But its academic now, as she is no longer safe and well." He sighed, and finished, "And we have unfinished business, agreed?"

"So, I screwed myself, huh?" It was making a dreadful sense, and my gut believed him. When did he outright lie?

"Yes," the paladin said with nary a hint of satisfaction.

Boy, did I. Any chance I'd had for her bed was probably long gone. Six months, one gate, and the shadowking gone.

I had to ask, "So why did you come for me?"

"I'm sure you're needed. Very sure, as little as I like it. You in?"

It was my turn to sigh. "Yes. I have nothing here."

The paladin snorted, unexpectedly. And waved his arms, before starting a new pot for what really could not be called coffee. "By the way, Sand should be here momentarily, as he's been scrying since you arrived. The rest shouldn't be too much behind him as they would have left as soon as you started in on me."

"Who's coming?" I tended to forget he had been a leader himself, before he had joined her crowd. He seemed to follow so well.

"You should be able to guess; Sand, Grobnar, Elanee, Neeshka, myself, and now you. Khelgar stayed to hold the Keep."

He then said, musingly, "And as far as having everything, I came from nothing. And while we have some of the same goals, she has little patience for rules and hierarchy, and likes the shadows too much for my comfort. She may have been knighted and gotten command of the Keep, but it was just to humor everyone and survive against the Shadowking. Even I noticed her grinding her teeth when dealing with Nasher and his people. You complained of being hemmed in, but she was far more enslaved by that damn shard, with gith or shadow enemies showing up wherever she went."

A quick glare from him at that, but he finished harshly, "You once accused me of not seeing her as she was, but you suffer from much the same problem."

This was coming too fast. I had too many new things to think about, but no time.

A displacement of air announced Sand's arrival, with his usual sneer he said to me, "Ranger."

Too easy, "Yes, last time I looked. Perhaps you need to study up on the signs."

He turned to the paladin, and said, "Your gambit seems to have worked..."

He continued on, but I was uninterested. I went aside and tussled with Karnwyr for a few minutes before the others arrived. "Well, furball. It seems she was only a dream..."

"Perhaps not, ranger. What dream was this?" asked Sand icily.


	9. Obsession

_Certain major characters are not mine. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

_- x x -_

**Parts Unknown - - -**

_- Elondra _

I had a few 'days' of rest before the next session. It progressed much as the first, but I found that dark oblivion faster the second time, and I had no comforting delusions this time. I was on my own, with only a sadist and a spirit for company.

And he didn't want to let me die.

My options were limited. I hungered for escape and vengeance, but had seen nothing beyond the archway leading into my cell. My cell contained only myself, my restraints, and that rack. The rack was only used during his visits. Nothing I could even try to improvise tools or weapons out of, the damn bowls wouldn't even break.

It had been several more days since his last visit. I didn't know how long I could take this. I was hearing things that I wasn't sure were there. I prayed, but my pleas only went into the darkness.

I climbed up the rack and looped the chain around my neck and hung on. I felt something snap, and kept clinging to the shackles. Spots and rings appeared in my vision, and I sought my friend, oblivion, as the giant was stepping on my chest.

_- x -_

Funny, I didn't expect to meet Karnwyr on my way to oblivion. I'd been hoping to meet the gods, or at least Amie. The wolf was happy to see me, and his tail thumped the ground even though I couldn't touch him to pet him in the evening light.

I looked around and saw Bishop asleep with a wineskin, looking curiously young. So he made it out alive, even if he had some fresh bandaging on him and looked a bit gaunt.

Karnwyr whined, and I passed my hand through his nose, to show him I wasn't neglecting him by plan. His whining must have woken Bishop, as he stirred and then froze as he woke for real.

He hissed at his companion, who went silent.

We all waited. I was curious and didn't feel floaty yet. I mimed petting Karnwyr, which didn't please either of us.

After a bit more, Bishop must have gotten frustrated at the pup's occasional, frustrated whine that I couldn't pet him. He started insulting his companion, and while I wasn't sure he had the full communication Elanee or my father had, his companion didn't deserve that...

"Ha! Your rank smell probably woke him up," I wanted to tell him, even if he probably wouldn't hear me either.

Bishop started looking around him like he heard part of that. At least, he had stopped abusing his companion. The pulley was finally drawing me upward, and I let it. All the light collapsed into a tunnel and I was going to be free. It was all I could hope for, now.

_- x -_

The door closed, and I found myself on the stone floor again, with the fading effect of some healing magic.

I couldn't move a muscle, and the ass was angry enough to be almost speechless, shouting that I was a rotten bitch and would learn my place as he beat me in time with his words. I couldn't even move enough to protect myself.

The beatings didn't last as long, maybe because he didn't have an extra strength potion handy. Maybe I won something when he got much less blood this time. Too bad I didn't know how that could benefit me.

The next time I woke, wrist shackles were tied down instead of hanging loose, so I couldn't repeat that tactic.

I was exhausted, even the magical healing used on me could not completely replenish all my strength. I wondered where he got it, but that really didn't matter unless and until he ran out. I had a few days before he would return, to regain my strength and try to come up with something new.

I couldn't come up with anything I thought had anything like good odds. Any of the Illefarn magics I could do in here hurt me, more than wearing the shackles. I had no tools, picks, or even a crowbar. No people to bribe, trick, or overcome. The spirit wouldn't or couldn't bring me anything other than water and something like porridge.

My thoughts kept going in circles: I had to get out. I wasn't allowed to die. He had to die. I was being bled for his profit. I had to escape, even if I died. He had to die slowly. I had to be free. I had to see the light fade from his eyes. He had to pay. I had to get away.

I was having trouble breaking out of this, this dark litany. I tried praying again, but felt nothing, not even a touch of serenity, not even that bit that being near Casavir brought me. So I tried thinking about other things. West Harbor. My friends. Anything but here.

I wondered where the gate sent them. If those weren't delusions, Casavir, Khelgar, and Bishop were alive. And Bishop got out before the collapse. Qara and that ass sorcerer Jerro were already dead. Neeshka wavered, but helped us in the end. The rest of my friends had been all alive, if not in the best shape when I last saw them. If Casavir and Khelgar were at the Keep this soon, they must have come out of the gate pretty close to the Mere. And if they were kicking back, there was no immediate threat...

That was good. Casavir would be a good Commander, he was better at showing his compassion than when we all met.

I was half-surprised Bishop wasn't in a whorehouse or tavern, camp life is pretty spartan, he should have had plenty of money to spend. I wondered what he was up to. If he was back to his usual prejudices, he was probably near the border or in Luskan.

Daeghun was probably fine. Bevil should have made it through, he was advancing quickly through the Keep ranks.

I needed something else to think about, or I'd slide back into that dark rut. I prayed but ran out of words too soon, and just howled for help, either freedom or death.

Then I thought of nothing for a long, long time, until the next set of bowls arrived. I ate, wiped my face, tried to exercise, and then thought of nothing again. Endurance was all I could think of. That rut was as dangerous as a blade. I had to hold onto myself, it was all I had right now.

Days passed. I managed to force myself out of the vicious cycle over and over, and cling to no thought. Emptiness was safer than that anger. I was feeling more energetic and healthier again, so the ass would be back soon. But no ideas had come to me as I meditated nothingness. I marked time only by the delivery of the bowls.

He arrived again as I slept, the coward. He started with the whip. "Stupid wench! Rotten bitch! How did you ever defeat his Majesty?"

I sought the blackness, but he wanted a lot of blood this time, so before I could do more than touch it, I was healed.

Spitting blood, I told him, "Because your 'King' was a pitiful remnant of a great defender, who once would have been first in line to kill you himself..."

Not my best insult, but it was hard to think, especially as he was now incensed. Maybe he would kill me by mistake.

He started hitting me even harder, shouting, "You worthless and weak whore! You're nothing, you're rothe to be remade as I want! You're no commander now, you're Rothe and you will answer to that now!"

I lost track of how long he beat me, everything was pain. But I was beaten harder if I didn't face him when he shouted. The blackness was reaching for me, and vice versa. I was safer there.

Safety, a hot meal, and people I wanted to be with. Maybe I could order a delusion to suit. Maybe I could stay there...

_- x -_

It was an evening camp, and people were more energetic than usual. The horses I saw explained that, even if we'd rarely had them. I floated over to where Casavir was skinning a rabbit. He was a far better cook than some of us. Just about everyone was there, even Bishop. That was strange, they weren't trying to kill each other. Only Khelgar was missing. I'll imagine he went home to be king. I missed them all so much, I hurt more.

"Yum, stew. I'm happy that you all made it out alive." I could feel my life draining away and had to smile in relief. "He's gotten over a gallon of me by now. This may be my only escape, upward..."

I was being pulled upward yet again, and hoped he could not snatch me back in time. But once again, I found myself in a painful heap on the floor. With the full-to-the brim basin of blood sat next to me, I finally passed into true unconsciousness.

_- x -_

Waking, I had to get out of here, that seemed somewhat more possible than overpowering or tricking him. And I had more time to try to accomplish it.

I had only two sets of shackles, and two bowls. Perhaps I could get help from that spirit. It didn't seem to treasure my pain.

Days seemed to pass again, and, while the spirit didn't do anything, at least it didn't seem inclined to blocking anything I tried. It was getting harder to even pray, that black despair was always with me.

I wracked my brain for some other way to affect either myself or the shackles. The bowls wouldn't break, no matter how many ways I tried, nor were they deep enough to try to drown myself. Even if they broke, the only thing I thought they might be tough enough to hurt, would be me. And escape or revenge would be impossible if I was maimed, it would just be easier for him to control me.

But I was running out of time, I didn't know what was worse anymore, the apathy or blind rage. And I was losing myself more every time. Being maimed and free would be far better than staying here. I had to try anything that might work.

The only possibility I could think of was shattering the shackles if they got cold enough. I tried doing all those blessings in sequence, and the rime on the shackles was half an inch think. My wrists were a blue-white, when I beat them against the rack. I refused to look at my ankles, but I could still move so it didn't matter enough right now.

My wrists were on fire when the weld of those shackles each developed a crack. Pulling enlarged the crack, but ever so slowly, while my wrist skin was flaking off. After much cursing, contortions, and a bit of blood, I finally pulled out of them. I wanted to cheer, but I didn't know how long I had and I still had the one set on my ankles. If I could get out of those, maybe I could unstring it from the floor arch and have a weapon.

I was quite surprised when a fresh bowl of water landed next to me, slightly steaming. The warmth was wonderful, and the old bowl floated off. Guess the spirit wasn't his friend.

The next day I repeated the whole sequence again to break the ankle chain. The shackles were still on my ankles, like barbarian bracers and still so unnaturally cold, but the loops attaching me were broken. Some rings still attached on the end of the chain, and I couldn't unstring it.

Freedom, more precious than rubies. This freedom was only garnets, though, until I could get away from wherever this was. I edged out into the darker area outside the cell.

_- x x -_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out errors for me. Any others that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	10. Explanations and Melodies

**Luskan Border - - -**

_--Casavir _

I awaited the ranger's answer as well. Sand just loved showing off his hearing in bars, but hadn't done it outside like this before. Bishop's expression of disgust meant he was unhappy to have been overheard. Tough. I doubted whatever he was saying to his companion, was going to be that personal. But he's intruded on enough private moments, that there was an element of justice here.

Before anything was said, I caught the distant sound of music coming towards us. Elanee really kept them moving, despite the darkness. This was a more pleasant instrumental than Grobnar's whistling.

Sand repeated his question, "What was only a dream?" Complete with that superior intonation of implied idiocy.

I would have enjoyed it more if I wasn't so worried about his answer. Bishop was obviously angry to be telling us, and snarled at the elf at first.

"Last night about this time..." came reluctantly after a moment from the ranger, "I was sleeping, with furball here on watch after a short fight with some Luskans. I heard him whining, agitated about something. I... don't have clear speech with him, and can't always guess what he wants to tell me. I thought it was a threat, but couldn't sense anything threatening. No sound, no scent, nothing moving, though something still had his attention.

"I waited a bit more, and still nothing. He must have been dreaming, when he was supposed to be watching over me while I rested. And I started yelling at him, when I thought I had heard your commander insulting me. I thought she was here, and demanded she come along. When she didn't, I went looking for her, and found nothing. No woman, no tracks, nothing. Now you tell me she's been missing for months, so I must have been dreaming."

"Interesting, ranger, but incorrect," Sand said dryly. "Obviously, the paladin here has not yet briefed you properly. Let us wait a moment for the others, and I will begin it properly."

Elanee came into the clearing, followed by Grobnar and Neeshka. The latter two seemed to be winding up a discussion of the seedier bars of Neverwinter, while he played. There was a lack of greetings, I'm not sure how they all felt about dealing with Bishop again, aside from the necessity.

Despite some pokes from Neeshka, everyone settled around the fire. Bishop was alone on his side with the wolf, while the rest of us curved around the other. Grobnar's music shifted to an instrumental, a pleasant, rippling melody.

Sand began his lecture, "I don't know how much you've picked up about divinations, but its not a type of magic most rangers have much experience with. Divining the future is more a function of the holy magics. Agents of the divine, such as Casavir, or nature herself like Elanee, are usually the only ones to get hints of what may come. Those more in favor of their Power, may even get spontaneous omens. But more typically, there is some kind of ceremony to ask guidance. And the value of the guidance depends on their favor, the questions asked, and skill in interpretation. Arcane magics are better at short term, or gaining current information through scrying, which doesn't involve interpretation as much as observation.

"Of course, as we trickled back to the Keep after the war, we were concerned about the Commander's survival. Divinations revealed that she was alive, uninjured, safe, and unimpeded from returning..."

I had to correct this, "Bishop has already suggested that we hadn't asked if she was able to return."

"Hmm. I had been thinking that the delay as perhaps being because she was unwilling to return. As I said before, interpretation is often the dangerous part. The Powers rarely send their messages in plain words," the elf said thoughtfully.

But they do, if one is being pig-headed enough, to my shame.

"To continue, then," Sand returned to his dry oration, "Casavir, six days ago felt the presence of scrying, while with Khelgar. And the scryer was apparently the Commander. So something has changed since the last divinations, for she never had any interest or skill in scrying. Casavir persuaded another to inquire again and the answers had changed radically. She lived, and was now on this plane. The other answers were more disturbing. She was both injured and uninjured. She was in immediate danger, and not. Riding a horse to her location was both possible and not. And lastly, on whether she was still herself, yes and no were both true, before settling on 'yes'. The spell he had been using is usually yes/no, and with his skill, he should have had a number of additional questions, but he was told, instead ''You will find her in the dark places, where no path leads and magic is twisted, though the path will be long and fraught..."

"Fraught with what?" Bishop got out.

Interesting that we all jumped on that one fragment.

"With re..." Sand's voice was very mild, "It's too small a fragment to try to identify, as there are just too many words or names that could fit there, and then adding the interpretations would make this a dead end. So forget it, unless we get a continuation."

"You want me for this path?" Bishop asked, in an oddly neutral voice.

"There's more." I had to tell this part. "As this information was not enough, I did a vigil."

Bishop was looking smug, for the first time this evening. It seemed odd, after all that time without.

"Regardless, I did learn more. 'Follow the darkened one into the darkness where spiders lost dominion. To the place where no path leads.'"

"And you thought I was this dark one?" he snarled.

"You did spring to mind, but I don't think you would hurt her directly. Finding her is the point. It was also impressed on me, that I had to get you whether I liked it or not, to find her."

This came out more heated than I liked, though I noticed the others were amazingly staying quiet, aside from the music still flowing from Grobnar. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself.

"You left her to rot for months??" Bishop was under no such restraint.

"Like you really cared for her, when you sabotaged the gate!" I found myself with my hands around his neck to throttle him, and he was hitting me. I did not care.

The music had stopped, and I heard the sound of Sand casting a spell, but my vision was too red for me to notice anything else. Bishop's face was changing color nicely, when I was paralyzed. Others pried my fingers off his neck and separated us.

Once we were apart, Bishop regained color, and lurched away. There was a loaded silence, but I couldn't get a good look at anyone from my position. Grobnar started playing a light, bubbly tune. Knowing him, it was probably about some rubber duckie.

I was quite ashamed of how I had lost control, and waited for the spell to expire. And when it did, I slowly returned to a more normal stance, and stretched. The silence stretched out far more.

The tune drew to an end, and Grobnar began playing that rippling one again. And I thought about why this mission was important, and sighed.

"Maybe we should get back to the inn. I'm out of ale, and my voice is soooooo dry!" Neeshka could be counted on to say something silly. Elanee, Sand, and she began to move back towards Simonton.

Leaving Bishop and me.

This was so important, we **had** to find her. Before whatever my intuition feared, came to pass. Before she was lost forever. Worse even, than if Bishop won her...

The pole axed look on his face told me I must have actually said some of that aloud.

"Part of my vigil, left me with the surety that more is at risk than my hopes. And the last part was that 'You know what you must do'. So that is why you are here."

He nodded. And began, quietly, "I don't know why I want her so, still. She's not my style, and she seems to get on with Karnwyr better than I do. You and she both want to help the weak survive. I always wanted my freedom above all else, never following the crowd. There was always a crowd following her, and yet I stayed. She understands and see me too much. And things that stretch back to my training and further..."

I also nodded, thinking about how she balanced all of us, despite the desperation of those days. Her good humor and warmth... Lord Tyr,

"I miss her."

We both said it, and we looked at each other in surprise, before looking away.

Then in a minute or two, I noticed how uncomfortable I felt, physically. And that I could still hear Grobnar's music, softly. He wouldn't.

He would.

"Grobnar! Get out of here! We'll be along in a bit. I promise not to harm him, but we need to reach some kind of... compromise in order to do this!"

"I'm not really worried, Sir Paladin. Your human mating rituals are always fascinating, I just thought it would be better if you knew what was true feelings. Wasn't quite what I think any of us expected."

"You will not spread this around, gnome!" Bishop was now the one ticked.

"Oh, no. While dramatic, you all deserve better. I won't tell. Now, the rest are also clever, so they may realize some of this on their own. But nothing to anyone outside the family. This all would make a lovely ballad, but you all haven't decided the ending yet, so you're safe. I always thought it a bit cruel to do that kind of ballad when the principals were still living..."

While I dreamed about glory and heroic epics when I was young, I really didn't want to be in one of those classic love triangle ballads... "Just go!" I said, trying to keep my voice level.

"Very well," he caroled. Finishing off that infectious tune, he started whistling cheerfully as he moved away.

Once I was sure he was gone, Bishop said, "Karnwyr is pacing him and I can tell they're both too far away to hear."

"What a mess. But we can't afford to waste effort. I propose a truce, until at least she makes a decision, and **after** whatever business is necessary." I wasn't sure he would abide by any agreement.

"And we don't do anything stupid or showy to try to cook your chances? She is free to choose?" He was insistent on this.

"I think she knows both of us pretty well. And her decision has always been her own," I avowed.

"My word, then. Not that you probably think much of it, but I follow my own rules, just not whatever crap societies or stinking 'lords' come up with."


	11. Plans and Travels

**Simonton - - -**

_--Bishop _

We were mostly quiet as the paladin and I finished the distance to Simonton. I was surprised at how my evening's plans had changed. Though I felt more alive than in a long time.

Months.

I sighed.

"Have you had any other thoughts on the divinations?" the paladin interrupted my thoughts.

Oh, those. No, the various revelations had kept my attention. "Shut up, and let me think."

"I think you'd better know, that we have horses for a change. Elanee picked them out, including one for you."

"Shuddap."

We moved in relative silence, for him at least, until we could see the lights from the glorified tavern Simonton boasted of. Entering, the barkeep nodded at both of us. The paladin led the way to the back room, where everyone was disposed much as they would have been back at that Keep.

"No, no new bruising. I believe I owe you some coins, Neeshka," Sand observed sardonically.

"Its not like I have that much other income, these days... Of course if Casavir would let me 'work', even part-time..." The tiefling was nearly laughing.

"You better not," though there was the ghost of a smile on the paladin's face when he said that.

"Now that we have the last of us. We need to plan our next destination." Sand, again trying to keep us organized.

They still bantered, despite all they'd been through. But none of it was being directed my way, not even the rare bits like before.

But then I remembered that she was usually the one who pulled me in to the chattering, despite my surliness to her most times. But her only reaction to that was a warm half smile or maybe a quip.

I'd tell them what I knew, and get it over with, "First thing I should warn you is that I've never spent any time in any Underdark, so I won't be able to lead you into any drow territories. Though, I did hear a rumor once about an early settlement, immediately after the elven Sundering, from an part-elven ranger I once knew."

I heard recently Malin died in the war, "If she wasn't just making it up, one base the drow had before going deeper, was near Therrinfellis."

Casavir asked Sand, "Do you know any of this?"

Sand considered briefly, before saying, "Not directly. Even for us, this was a long time ago. And more importantly, we had gone a little mad with the virulence of the Sundering war. There are few records of this time. Before, yes. After, yes. But, Therrinfellis was one of our older cities. More importantly, it was at a peak long before Evermeet was built, so it could have been important during that era. Today it is, what I would call a sleepy backwater, and a tad extra xenophobic. I have, of course, been there, but not recently. Their archives may have some hint of the exiles' location. The good news, is I can teleport there and be back after a few days. The bad news is that it will take over a tenday of hard travel for you to get to the nearest other settlement, Parshall."

"At least this gives us a direction towards our goal. If you can leave tomorrow, Sand? We'll meet you in Parshall as soon as we can get there." The paladin was giving orders again. "Its been a long, and somewhat painful day, so I will see you all early tomorrow... Bishop, my room has the only spare bunk."

Well I understood the implication of that. But no matter, I was playing it straight for now, as they were going where I wanted to go. And it had been a long day following a short night.

The next morning, Sand was already gone when I went out with Karnwyr. He tended to alarm horses, for some reason. The rest were scrounging food and packing up. Casavir was settling the bill. I was antsy to get going, but anything I did would slow their preparations. So I went back outside to find this horse selected for me, and introduce Karnwyr to it.

I eventually made friends with it, though the smell of Karnwyr slowed the process. By the time I was done, the rest had finished inside and were mounting up. Some were still a bit uncomfortable in saddle, especially the gnome, but it shouldn't slow us too much. We set out not early enough.

Each day was a long one, but we had no real problems. We fell into a regular pattern of travel and camping, only sleeping indoors if we happened on a settlement near the end of a travel day. Sand rejoined us in a small village one day, with copies of old maps and a few accounts of elven raids on the exiles' settlement.

No one spoke to me, and often a silence would fall if I came back with Karnwyr, anything else would depend on their Commander. But it seemed bleaker than before, being so completely excluded from their talk. I think I would have preferred insults and snarling. Now I was a ghost, looking for something, but I didn't know what.

Karnwyr was happier, and all the horses grew used to him in a few days. I was bored, and had too much time to think, and nothing to kill, to distract me from my screw-up.

_Good. I'm glad we're back with the pack again. Maybe you will stop being a turtle._

"Huh?" _--Karnwyr? Why couldn't I hear you before?_

_You were porcupine-turtle and had shell to hold your pain. I talked and talked, you did not hear._

_--I sometimes wondered why you stayed, with all the strange places we went._

_Your teething took a long time._

Travel went more swiftly the next couple days as I explored what Elanee and Daeghun had always known, and I envied. This alone, would almost be worth the trip, no matter what the other outcome.

It was going to be a camp tonight, so I asked Karnwyr if he'd be willing to get us some meat as we traveled. I suspect Elanee noticed I had stopped using handsignals and whistles most of the time, except from long habit. He had delivered one hare as we found a campsite, and told me he thought he could get another easily enough as they were fat and lazy in a nearby meadow. He trotted off, hungry.

I set about checking half the horses, while Elanee checked the others. Her companion, Naloch, stayed further away, not as comfortable with being close to other people as mine. He usually only came closer to curl up by her at night. Grobnar's horse seemed to have a strain, so I brought her attention to it for healing.

Once done with that, I moved over to the new firepit, hoping it wasn't the bard's turn to cook. He usually got too damned creative, putting teaberry and a lot of honey into a stew.

Casavir was just finishing skinning the hare, when he froze. Dropping it onto the empty pot, he stood up, quickly looking around with unfocused eyes.

Sand hissed "Yes."

"_...see you all got out alive. He's gotten well over a gallon of blood from me now, and this seems to be my only escape, upward..."_ Her voice, distantly echoing at the end.

No! Karnwyr's howl was echoing closer, until my ears hurt like my throat did.

The paladin took a deep breath, and croaked out, "That was much shorter than the last time."

Neeshka stuttered, "What is going on with you? Was there something funny in your kibble?"

Sand dryly said, "It was the Commander, of course. Its not quite scrying, perhaps akin to astral projection. We can debate it later. What did she say? I could only identify the color of her thoughts, and that she 'said' something. Anything useful?"

"She was glad to see we were well. She seemed a bit surprised, like the battle was only days ago," from Casavir, still hoarsely.

Karnwyr nosed my hand, panting. While my stomach tried to twist out of me.

I was also having trouble speaking, "And her captor is apparently harvesting her for blood; physical escape seems... impossible" The nastiest kind of slavery, to leave death preferable, but unattainable.

I had not quite realized I felt any control to be that ugly. When Casavir once seemed to want to control her choices. When the Luskans narrowed mine to only killing. Duncan called in a debt I never asked for. Then Garius ordered me around like a lackey. When those snots in Neverwinter forced her into a figurehead command, which she made in truth. But she was not choosing this. Chains, chains everywhere...

"...it compare to last time?" from Sand. By the way he was spacing the words, this must be at least the second time he asked.

They were all looking at me, to my surprise, and I was saying, "Oh. Much, much shorter. When I heard her before, what was that, eight days ago now? Karnwyr knew she was present at least half an hour. I only heard a single sentence, then."

"Well, this could be astral travel, or like it," Sand orated. "If she finds someone with, say, a silver sword, she will achieve her freedom. But soul eaters are just as likely to be found on the astral as a silver sword, and she probably has many enemies on the astral with all the gith we fought. The astral can be empty or crowded depending on your proximity to one of the rare githyanki settlements. Not to mention the husks of dead gods..."

"Pretty theories, you stupid elf. But we can't do anything about the threats on the astral..." Karnwyr was growling along with my snarled words.

"Simmer down, wolf-boy. He doesn't mean anything by it, he just babbles when he's upset," the tiefling was ironic.

Neeshka's comment made me blink in surprise.

It made Sand's jaw snap shut with a click. It was almost amusing.


	12. Forebodings and Caves

**Approaching Exile - - -**

_--Casavir _

We were traveling at a good pace, and even Grobnar had finally gotten the knack of riding a horse. According to Sand's maps, we were about six days from the entrance to the Exile caves.

"You should know, paladin, he is changing. He now seems to have full union with his companion." Elanee, brief as usual, left me as soon as she was done speaking.

That's an interesting development. It always seemed odd he didn't have the minor ranger magics; including the ability to heal his companion, at least. I kept a closer eye on him that day, and he only used a couple hand signals and whistles through the day, even though the usually ranging Karnwyr brought back a fat duck shortly after we decided we weren't going to make the next village.

Camp was quiet again, our hard pace preventing the copper ante gambling most of the party indulged in while we traveled. The next day was also quiet, though I was beginning to feel rushed.

At evening camp, I had volunteered to prepare dinner. While my hands were working, I was considering whether we could afford the time to do a divination of some kind. It had been almost a tenday since the last contact, and I hoped we weren't already too late.

Suddenly, it felt like she was looking over my shoulder while I worked, and I was overjoyed she lived. I noticed both Sand and Bishop were reacting as well, even as I stood up.

"_Stew again, yum. I'm happy that you all made it out. He's gotten over a gallon, now. And this seems to be my only escape: upward."_

"NO!" M'Lady, NO! But she was gone, as suddenly as she arrived.

Karnwyr was howling through my head, back towards the camp. While the others who didn't hear it, seemed confused.

"It was the Commander, but it was much shorter than last time she made contact." I had to tell them this, even though I was still trying to grapple with what she had said.

More noises I couldn't quite focus on, and I added, "She's glad to see we're all well. She seemed surprised, like the battle in the Mere was only a few days ago."

Various expressions of shock, not lessened when Bishop, clutching the ruff of Karnwyr, added, "...And her captor is, harvesting, her blood. She thinks physical escape is impossible."

"Yes," I confirmed.

Sand's mind was obviously racing, the blood magic connection was obvious and vile. Looking for pattern, he asked Bishop, "Casavir's original contact was at least fifteen minutes, I had the impression yours was longer also...?

Bishop failed to respond, or even react to the question.

"Ranger, pay attention! How. Did. It. Compare. To. Last. Time?" Sand repeated loudly.

His face unfroze, and he got out, "Much, much shorter. When I heard her before, what was that, eight days ago now? Karnwyr knew she was present for at least half an hour. Though I only heard a single sentence then."

Sand started rambling about the risks of the astral, irrelevant since we knew she was on this plane, when Bishop and Karnwyr both snarled at him.

What really halted Sand in his monologue was Neeshka's comment, and Bishop stopped too. Karnwyr was becoming an excellent weather sign on Bishop, as he stopped growling at Sand, too.

Elanee put forth, "We might put in a bit more travel each day, if we can dedicate our healing for the horses, and the mages provide ample light."

"Of course," said Grobnar, "I should be able to help a bit with everyone's energy, too."

"Let's go, then. Here, Karnwyr, we'll get by on rations." I tossed the carcass to him, and moved back to the horses.

It took only a few minutes to get moving again, and we were a deathly quiet group. My mind stuttered when I made that comparison. We traveled another couple of hours, though not as quickly as usual. We had only dried rations for dinner, and then came the conversation I was dreading.

"Now that we've all had time to think about it, does anyone have any questions or ideas?" I started off.

"Was that everything she said?" came from Sand, almost diffidently.

"Pretty much, she said 'Stew again, yum. I'm glad to see you're all well. He's gotten over a gallon, now. And this seems to be my only escape: upward.' She sounding like she was feeling longingly for even camp stew. But that doesn't add anything for trying to find her,_"_ I reported

"True. The addition of blood magic is troubling when we are heading to a known drow settlement. It was recorded as being eradicated thousands of years ago, but that doesn't necessarily mean it hasn't been recolonized. The map seems well detailed, as it was to enable future raids. With the extra travel time, we may be able to get there in four days instead of five. Drow complexes were often large, so we won't find her immediately." Sand was now regretful, instead of his usual irony.

Elanee contributed, "When we reach the cave, and are closer, I can cast a pathfinding divination, so we will not waste time on the wrong path."

I brought things back to general preparations. "So the next problem will be the dangers the Underdark is famous for. We have been blessed thus far, but we should not take it for granted. So we should shift more of our magics towards combat ones. We'll be passing only one town, Parshall, and I would rather not take the time to stop. Are you set for salves or potions, Bishop?" I'd checked with the others before leaving the Keep.

He nodded. "I got some courtesy of the Luskans, and never had to tap my own supply. Its still packed, safe and ample for Karnwyr and I."

My next request was for the casters, "With the drow having such an affinity to magic, including innate darkness, you each should bring some magic disruption. Work amongst yourselves some signals, so you all don't disrupt at the same time. Neeshka, I assume you will stay crossbow to help the casters, unless we're surrounded. But stay near the front for trap work, when we're not in combat."

She mimed a comedic salute in response.

Back to our problem child, and I asked him, "Bishop, are you running as an archer these days, or melee distance?"

Wryly. "Close up and personal. Darkness makes aiming a bow wasteful, anyway."

"Anyone else have any suggestions?" I asked.

Sand drawled, "If its not too much an imposition, I'd like to share what I've gathered on drow combat and some of the monsters native to their territories. Since this was such an early one, we can expect some difference, but knowledge never hurts."

"You can start your lectures tomorrow, on the road. You didn't have that many days to gather it, and we all need to get as much rest as possible. Short watches, from here on out..." My throat caught from the last time I heard that, from her.

Everyone settled quickly to sleep as I took first watch, which was quiet. I woke Bishop next. Neeshka would follow, so the casters would get the most uninterrupted rest. My glum thoughts followed me into sleep later.

The next few days were also quiet, even the rogue was silent once Sand's lecture ended. My fear that her time was running out couldn't be shaken, and I was waking from vague nightmares.

We didn't have any troubles on the way. Between themselves, Elanee and Bishop found a clearing where it should be safe to leave the horses for at least a few days. She tried to impress on them that they should stay for a while, but admitted they might wander off. This was only a short distance from where the cavern entrance was, so she began to prepare for her divination from here.

I did envy her that she was able to fight, if necessary, immediately.

Her meditation ended when she came back to her feet, and started walking towards the already identified cavern entrance. Her eyes were unfocused, though she never stumbled or mis-stepped. We followed behind her, readying our weapons, though she sometimes outpaced us slightly, with her surer footing.

Once we passed underground, she moved surely towards the darkness on the right. Nothing was in the cave, beyond what looked to be an old animal den. The tunnel was dark and dripping water in places, and Grobnar began humming until we had enough low light to see.

We continued onward, until Neeshka's shout came at the same time as an ominous rumbling. Several large chunks of what had been cave roof fell, and Bishop, of all people, knocked Elanee out of the way while I was sheltering Grobnar and Sand.

He struggled out of the rubble, and wiped off his face as Karnwyr nudged his leg. He grunted, "Pack caught the brunt."

I had to get Elanee's attention. "Elanee, stay close to Bishop! This may be the best path, but its not necessarily safe!"

She nodded distractedly, and Grobnar hummed a small healing for the ranger. I looked around for any other threat.

"Neeshka, you and I will take point. Elanee, just point our direction."

We moved out again, and Sand commented there hadn't been any artifacts of elves or drow, but no one said anything else. I didn't really care about that, we had to hurry.

Neeshka gestured a stop, and began poking at the wall. With a satisfied noise, she gestured for us to come on.

We continued on in that way for what felt to be a couple of hours, when we reached another cavern, somewhat larger.

And Elanee spoke for the first time in hours, outside of recasting her spell. "It's over. I cannot cast again until I have rested." And she promptly sat down against her companion.

"We rest here, then. Did anyone mark our way down?"

Grobnar merrily waved a large, bright piece of chalk.

Bishop slyly added, "Furball can also retrace our path easily, too. He made sure."

Wolf humor.

After we rested, and what felt like morning, we moved out again. Neeshka took care of an increasing number of traps, occasionally calling Grobnar over to consult. She said the traps were old and getting more elven hallmarks, and that more magical effects were keyed in. We reached yet another cavern, where Elanee tried to walk through the wall.

Then she shook her head, and said, "She's that way no more than a few hundred yards, and my spell is done."

I was very worried, it had been five days since we had any contact. But we had been pushing our travel speed for over a tenday. Haunting laughter and sobs were beginning to haunt my dreams.

"Sand, is that a natural stone wall? Can you get us through it?" I asked, trying to remain calm. Being this close was maddening.

Sand stepped forward and said, "Let me study it. Bard, bring your stonework knowledge over."

They examined the wall, and Grobnar was rapping on the wall, listening. The rest of us tried not to make a sound.

Once they had reached a conclusion, Sand announced, "This cavern wall is a very old result of magical stone manipulation, using many applications of the spell. The bard, here, has marked the thinnest area we found. I only have one spell available to thin it, but we will probably have to wait until I can change for more..."

"Well, get on with it!" growled Bishop, "Or do I have to kick your bony ass to get you moving?"

"Ahem. Of course." And he began chanting the spell.

I heard the disturbing laughter from my dreams again, sliding into sobs. It was much more real this time, and it was her. But **all** the others were also reacting, and even Sand widened his eyes as he struggled to complete his spell correctly through the horrifying sound.


	13. Entrapment

_Certain major characters are not mine. Language and other stuff warning, just to be safe..._

_- x x -_

**Exile, in Parts Unknown - - -**

_- Nameless _

After edging into the next room a bit, afraid at every step he was waiting there, I noticed the light was less dim out here. Still red, but not dark as the area by the archway. I looked around, and thanked all the gods that I was alone.

This looked like a private study and bedroom for a mage, about five by ten yards. I saw no other exit. There was a pedestal near the right wall with a padded stone bench, with a fist sized crystal sphere on it. It was attached to the pedestal when I tried to remove it.

The left wall had several large bookcases, but the tomes crumbled to dust when I touched a few. I felt a pang of regret for whatever knowledge or spells had been in them, once. But I doubted I could kill him because he was sensitive to paper mold. There were four cases along that wall, part of the wall itself. I peered closely, but could see no cracks that would indicate there might be a secret door or panel.

In the middle of the lit area was an inscribed circle. It looked part circle of protection, part gate. It wasn't glowing, but I decided to not step inside it until all other options have been tried.

The room itself had some of the hallmarks of elven construction like elaborate tiling made for centuries of use, a certain sparseness and elegance that my foster father kept hoping my bedroom would achieve, and solid construction to reduce maintenance. But here there was dust on many of the sheltered surfaces and shelves that was an inch thick. Elves didn't care for being underground that much, Sand's lust for knowledge made him an exception to that since dungeons often had new magic. This didn't look anything like the few drow artifacts I'd seen. No spiders or squidgy things. But if this place was that old and unused, whoever built this wasn't going to show up and let me out before the ass got back.

There was a large stone bin shaped from the right wall. There was a thin seam and wedge showing where the top would lift up, but no visible latch or lock. The hinge or hinges were out of view.

The last item was a huge bed, with a number of trellis-like frames extending from it where the headboard should be. Large parties could have taken place there, I **would** think optimistically on that.

Hmm. Nothing immediately useful so far to help me. Only the shelves, the bench, and the bin seemed to hold any promise. First, the shelves needed to be examined to see if they had anything I missed on my first appraisal.

It took me a while, the spirit brought the bowls to me here, instead of the cell. I saw that it passed right through the one wall. I stopped sifting through the shelves to double-check that wall section. Still solid, sounding the same as walls on the other sides of the room. So whatever was beyond the shelves wasn't close. I regretted my lost magic scrolls, any number of them would have helped me, but I'm sure the ass had kept them for himself.

I sighed, not that they would have done me much good right now, I was still wearing the damn ankle shackles that absorbed my little magics.

Finishing the bookshelves, I got lucky. High up on the third bookcase was a crusty bowl with a cutlery set. The fork was pitted and bent badly as soon as I tested it. The knife was also pitted, but the spoon seemed still solid, perhaps even enough to take a slight edge. I had plenty of rock to use to sharpen it. Maybe I could use one of these as tools to find out what was in that bin. The bowl's contents looked mummified, and as similarly non-lethal as the book dust.

Next was the bench. Heavy, but not that big. I could just lift it, which told me I had lost some strength. Adrenaline would help if I wanted to use it as a weapon. I practiced lifting it a couple times, even if it was not the most handy of weapons.

I had just gotten back to the bin and was in the process of ruining the knife while trying to pry it open when I heard a hum coming from the magic circle. So it was some kind of gate or teleportation linkage. If I could just get him from behind, he would never be a threat to m... anyone again.

Scuttling over to the bench I lifted it over my head and carried it over closer to the magic circle. It seemed as light as a feather, especially when it hit his head. He was stunned, and I hit him an extra time or two to keep him that way, giggling like a loon. Then I stopped myself and flipped the bench and sat it on his chest and arms so he couldn't move. I perched on it to ensure there was too much weight for him to move his lungs, and his breathing got shallow. I then happily completed my oath with the old spoon, as he turned blue and tried to scream without air. I enjoyed it, though a tiny part of me was screaming at me silently. I then cut his throat, and calmly watched as he bled out.

Feeling safe for the first time in ages, I decided to sleep on the bed. I could worry about escape later.

I was awoken by **his** laughter. "Excellent, excellent! You are nothing anymore." And his whip began to crack. I curled up away towards the magic circle, so as not to look at him, and the bloodied corpse there looked nothing like him... In fact he looked like any young small town potion brewer. I shuddered and closed my eyes, feeling the darkness within me. I had become what I fought. I was lost and truly separated from the light and all I cared about. I wanted to un-become, and almost welcomed this beating. I fled into the blackness, howling.


	14. Walls and Barriers

**Exile - - -**

_--Bishop _

Sand completed his spell, and the rock flowed outward becoming more concave. The breath we were all holding came out as a sigh.

Karnwyr whined, and I held on to him as I avoided meeting any of their eyes. I bit my lip and examined them, as if just meeting them.

Elanee had tears flowing, and seemed to be chanting a prayer as she sat with Naloch in her lap. Grobnar was also crying. No, blubbering, as he curled into a ball around one of his instruments. Sand was dry eyed, pale, and stern, looking almost majestic in his hauteur, as if he were about to about to pronounce judgment now that the snot's mask was gone. Neeshka was sitting on the floor crying, with her arms around her knees, cockiness only a memory.

And the paladin, no, Casavir, was in a towering rage, though his eyes glistened too.

With a roar to his god, his sword blazing bright blue, he attacked the wall as if it were a dozen demons. He pounded and pounded, until the flames faded, and his hands were bloody, while we all watched in paralysis.

_Bishop..._

_--Yes, I know. This is going to hurt._

I dropped my pack and lantern, and steeled myself, reaching out to grab him from behind in a bear hug. I let my legs collapse to try to pull him down towards the ground, and yelled in his ear, "Stop it! Stop it! You won't do her any good this way!"

He struggled with me, trying to get loose and bring his weapon to bear, intelligence missing from his streaming eyes as he tried to turn towards me.

"We don't know Elondra's dead! You know death is not necessarily final, if the gods still have work for you! You're only hurting her chances, wasting your energy like this! **Stop it!**"

My muscles were cramping from trying to hold onto him, and he was slowly getting leverage on me. The rest stayed back and out of the way.

He threw me off, and swung around on me, hissing "Traitor!"

I rolled to one knee, facing him as he glowered at me.

Casavir repeated his earlier call on his god and the blue fire again wreathed his weapon. And stuttered out.

I'm not sure which of us was more surprised.

He turned towards the others to accuse them, but they were all standing there, most still with the glint of drying tears. With the still imposing Sand standing in front of the rest, and his arms crossed and tucked up inside his sleeves. Casavir spun around, but no one else moved.

With a shuddering keen, he collapsed to his knees and sobbed.

I rubbed my arms to relieve the strain a little.

Going over to Sand, I said under my breath, "We need to move back a little and set up a cold camp. So far we haven't run into any of the drow or their pets, and we need a little space between us and that wall. You all start the camp, I'll bring him along."

Sand paused, nodded, and left, towing the others behind him.

I crouched in a comfortable position nearby, and waited for him to recover. Karnwyr lay down near me.

When he had calmed down and looked more alert, I said, "You've got to stop trying to beat me up all the time... don't you know the babes like to play nurse?"

He snorted at that. "I seem to have to apologize to you a lot, considering our history."

"Free will is very important to me, the way order is for you, so we'll always be butting heads. But this is not one of them. I guess that spell fading so soon reinforced that." I continued, "And the 'traitor' accusation is getting old. Yes, I did something then... And, as furball here has been at pains to impress on me, I was being an ass, though his phrasing is unique. I don't know what should happen as a consequence of that, but insults work better if they have recent relevance. Lack of bathing perhaps, as Neeshka likes to use. Though that one would apply to all of us at the moment. A teething pup, like Karnwyr uses. You might as well tell me I lace my boots funny. But I ended up betraying the Garius as well, so that should count for something. Be honest next time, and accuse me of whatever the current reason it is that you want to pound my face in. Today, you had no reason, and you know it."

"When did you get to be so wise?" he asked bleakly.

"Its hard to be a total ass, when a wolf keeps telling you that you have been a fumbling puppy," I admitted, petting my companion.

I could hear Karnwyr laughing at that.

"And I may not be as wise tomorrow, it depends on how I feel. Now, we need to get back to the others before Neeshka starts some strange rumor."

Casavir was puzzled, "Why would she do that? There's only six of us, not much point in rumors."

"Never mind, let's go," I said, turning away with a smirk.

I stood up, grabbed my lantern, and headed back to where I had sent Sand, with Karnwyr leading the way. Stretching, I realized my face and neck were almost as sore as my arms. I rubbed my face and found my eyes were almost dry, and my chin was sticky with blood from my biting my lip. I paused, pulled out a rag from a pocket, dampened it, and used it. I debated whether to share, when I noticed he was already cleaning off. Then I wondered, why I was even considering it? It wouldn't affect her survival or mine.

It only took about few minutes to get back to the others, where they had settled into a quiet camp. They all had cleaned up, as well.

Casavir was being quietly embarrassed, so I asked with a slight smile, "Do you have any concrete ideas aside from continuing what we had planned before?"

Grobnar spoke up, "No, Mr. Ranger. Master Sand's got to rest to get more spells. So far we haven't seen anything larger or more dangerous than mice, bats, or normal spiders. If that wall was the best path, trying another would be a bad idea. If we're this close, we could get there as early as our 'morning.' Perhaps, Sir Paladin should rest first."

"Thank you. I apologize to you all. I should have known better." Casavir sounded almost defeated, this was no victory.

"I'll take first watch, you all have spells to refresh. I'll wake Neeshka then," I said.

Casavir moved aside and knelt with his holy symbol in prayer for a long time before finally going to sleep. I woke Neeshka, saying "You may want to wake Elanee instead."

I then went to sleep with an arm over Karnwyr, and he licked my ear as I drifted off, feeling better.

When I woke, everyone was already up, and the paladin was looking sheepish again. This was almost as much fun as baiting him had been, and he couldn't do anything about it. The others would even help.

Sand was reviewing his spells, and Grobnar was practicing fingerings, so I didn't slow anything by sleeping. I dug in my pack for some honeyed jerky for Karnwyr, wondering why there were damp spots. No matter, nothing I carried was damaged by a little of the dripping water down here. I gnawed on a small piece of pemmican while I waited for everyone else to finish.

Elanee glided over and asked, "What face of nature do you love best?"

What kind of question was that? Flippantly, I said, "I've always been for survival, I've bled for my freedom enough."

"Then which face is the Commander to you?" and then she turned to move away.

Even as she did, I suddenly knew the right answer, even though I only snarled "Nothing."

Karnwyr came over and looked at me reproachfully.

_--Okay, bounty. But I don't know why, and I can't tell her that..._ I wasn't sure which 'her' I meant.

He wagged his tail, and leaned against me on my foot as we waited.

Sand stood up, and we got moving, retracing our way to the barely damaged cavern wall. Sand again cast the spell during a tensioned silence. He nodded to Grobnar, who went forward and started tapping the reduced wall to identify the thinnest area. He marked the wall again with the chalk. And Sand repeated the spell. A small hole had appeared about four feet up.

Grobnar repeated tapping, and said, "Yay! Its now thin enough we should be able to break through. Do you still want me to dampen the sound, Master Sand?"

"Of course, bard," Sand said with only a touch of snide. "Just because we didn't attract attention yesterday, doesn't mean we won't today..."

Casavir winced, and Neeshka patted his arm.

Grobnar began whistling an odd discordant tune, and everything began to sound muffled, as if I had a cold. Casavir moved forward with that hammer he was using when we met. It made a hollow thump, that should not carry very far, as chunks flaked away from the sides of the hole. The final hole would be a bit of a high jump for Grobnar and Naloch, but not that bad.

Grobnar finished off his tune, and we all looked at each other.

Neeshka took a deep breath, and dove through the hole in one fluid move. Casavir and I reached the hole at the same time, when her head popped up through the hole.

She cheerily chirped, "Nothing here but tunnel, heading off in the right direction, with a very slight breeze. Come on!"

_--Can you make the jump, pup?_

He flowed through, as quietly as the tiefling for his answer. I considered, and carefully stepped through.

It was an empty tunnel, with a bit of collapsed ceiling ahead. Neeshka was studying it as others made their way in. Naloch and Grobnar were boosted through by Casavir. Sand stepped through, followed by Elanee. Neeshka said the pile was clean, just a normal collapse from time, and Karnwyr whined his excitement.

I told them, "Karnwyr can smell her...and... only two others total."

His tail had stopped wagging, and he refused to talk to me further. I noticed Elanee also had a look of concentration on her face, and she looked cross.

We made a bucket brigade to move the rocks aside as quietly as we could. Once we had enough crawl space, we moved a bit more, and clambered through.

This cavern had more the look of a finished chamber of subtly elven tile. There was a small pool and an outflow on one side, a large open bin with some unidentifiable grain and dried fruit mixture, and a couple flaming torches near the bin. They made it so much easier to see two bowls sailing through the far wall and getting dunked in the pool before being put on a ledge.

The wall must be an illusion, I hurried over to it, and hit myself against the rock.

Karnwyr was whining almost nonstop, refusing to tell me anything.

Sand was peering at the spot where the bowls landed, and said. "That seems to be some kind of bound spirit, perhaps from the time of the Sundering. We should free it too, if we can."

Neeshka was studying the wall, and said, "I think there is a door lever, everyone get ready."

She triggered it, and a bookshelf rotated towards us, so that we could see into the next room.

That space was more finished than this one, though it only had dim red light. There was a scrying globe, a closed bin, a large bed, and a magic circle with a battered and bloody body in it crushed under a stone bench. My chest hurt, when I realized it was a man, dead for a time because of the insects and the smell. It was not her. There was a blackness off to the right, but I knew from Karnwyr that no one was there. There was dried blood all over the bed.

"Where is she?" Neeshka spoke for all of us.

We all began to enter the room; I followed Karnwyr as he moved towards a section of the far wall, intent.

I heard the noises of combat behind me. Several demons had appeared in the middle of the magic circle and began attacking.

_She's through here, HURRY!_

Karnwyr was clawing at the base of the wall where there seemed to be a darker area in the shadow. I pulled and prodded and kicked until the panel broke open enough for me to fit through, though he wriggled through first, whining.

Crouched, naked, in the corner of the tiny room, she was dripping dark blood, her hair matted black with dried blood. She swung at me swearing, "Let me go you bastard, I want to be free..." and variants in the common tongue and in what sounded like pidgeon elvish. She was trying to slice at me with a sharpened spoon. There was no recognition of Karnwyr or I in her grey eyes, and she was getting dangerously pale.

_--Keep an eye on her, but stay back, I've got to dig some healing out..._

But when I dumped out my pack, I found out what that dampness had been, my potion cache had been destroyed. I lost by rushing ahead, almost any of the others could have healed her. I looked back at her even as she collapsed, and wondered if I could switch places fast enough for someone else to help...

_Want her better, pup..._ as I felt myself being bumped towards her.

_--...I do, but get Casavir! Please!_

I wanted her to be well, so much that it felt like my life was flowing out through my hands into her, and I was the one in a pool of blood.

My vision was graying, when Elondra howled "Not again!" and tried to bat my hands away.

I couldn't think of what to do next, when Casavir arrived with fresh bloodstains on him.

He shouted "Tyr!" and was surrounded by a glowing nimbus while casting healing, as the sounds of combat still came from the other room. I let go and slumped against the wall, dizzy.

The combat sounds were dying down, and Karnwyr told me they tasted awful.

Casavir sighed, and told me, "She should be conscious with the amount of healing I think we did. What happened?"

"She didn't recognize Karnwyr or I. I think. Considering the terms we parted under, those insults just could have been for me, but she's always been fond of the furball. She said, essentially, "Let me go, you bastard, I want to be free." and later she wailed "Not again."

I was hoping so much that it wasn't me she was trying to kill.

The paladin said firmly, "We need to get her out of here. Since your pack is here, think you can find something for her?"

"Yeah," as I sifted through the pile, pulling out my spare set of clothing, needing washed, I'm afraid. Between the two of us, we got her dressed. Her eyes were open, but not recognizing us, so he edged her towards the panel while I scooped my things back into my pack haphazardly. Together, we got her through the panel, back to where the rest were waiting.

Neeshka and Grobnar were working on that bin. The demons' bodies had dissolved after their defeat. Sand was pouring the contents of the bookshelf into one of his special storage bags. Elanee was watching everything.

I suspected I didn't want to know, but, leaning on Karnwyr, I moved carefully into the unnaturally dark area at the end of the room, and beyond it. And felt my gorge rising. The equipment was of very recent Luskan design matching symbols I'd seen in the last few months, and used hard. Bits of blood were everywhere. There were some broken shackles on the floor, with large patches of skin still clinging to them. Casavir stumbled through as I was trying to stop the retching. He grew even grimmer, and dragged me out of the cell. I fell down to the floor next to her, where Elanee was casting additional healing.

She said, "I have cast the most powerful healing I have, but it is more suited to merely physical damage. Best, I think, would to be simply getting her out of here."

Sand said something in elvish that sounded like a promise, to the room at large.

With small crows of satisfaction from Grobnar and Neeshka, the big floor bin popped open under the pressure of a crowbar.

She peered in, and said, "We've got some of her stuff here, lets make tracks"

I wanted to carry her, but I was feeling wobbly, and let Casavir do it. We made it out of those stinking caverns hours later, while I was still in a haze of exhaustion.


	15. Surfacing

**Leaving Exile - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

The first thing I clearly remembered after that hellhole was being carried and smelling safety. And it was not a painful darkness I sank back into.


	16. Brittleness and Bravura

**Leaving Exile - - -**

_--Casavir _

My lady woke slightly as I carried her out, sighed, and went back to sleep. Elondra looked thinner, though her matted hair looked the same length as when I'd last seen her. I was overjoyed she lived and was in my arms, but feared recovery would not be swift.

Bishop stumbled again, barely noticing, almost asleep on his feet, despite some familiar herbs Elanee convinced him to chew. He had looked so stunned as he had finished that healing. I remember my first experience with using the healing magics, and that was far more benign, in the temple. I should suggest that Elanee speak to him, to learn better how to use them. He'll kill himself if he only taps his own life force. He had a fresh cut on his cheek that seems to have clotted, so it could wait.

Leaving was much quicker, just a matter of walking out. The others were quiet, though I'm sure the sticky bloodstains visible under Bishop's borrowed clothing told the tale. We made it safely back to where we left the horses, and they were still there.

Bishop chuckled weakly, but didn't share, probably more wolf humor.

Both companions were gone, in search of more sustaining food. We made a quiet camp. I carried her to the stream, where Elanee and Neeshka cleaned her up. They brought her back wearing the few more bits of her own clothing in addition to Bishop's. All of which hung on her, too loosely, and she huddled under several blankets despite the warmth of late summer.

Bishop had passed out while they were gone, and I gestured for them all to leave him rest. Karnwyr had returned and had laid down next to her, to keep watch, an odd change.

We moved off a few feet so I could talk quietly. "He told me what she said when they found her, that she was obsessed with getting free, and did not truly see him or Karnwyr, and she wailed 'not again' as he was healing her."

"True healing?" Elanee asked.

"Yes, I saw the light myself as I arrived. And his companion seemed quite pleased with him. But we need to get her to safety as soon as we can," I said, still worried.

Sand offered "I could, perhaps, take her with me and teleport back."

"That sounds goo..." I started to say.

Grobnar, of all people, interrupted me, saying, "I'm sorry Master Sand, but she's closer to us, than the residents of the Keep. She needs people she knows about her, and may want to be stronger before she faces the Keep and its responsibilities again. Her morale would be much better with us, physical risk is negligible compared to that."

A 'Whuff' from the wolf, and grunt from a returning Naloch underscored Grobnar's surprising assertion. I looked around to see the others' reaction, but there was no disagreement, even from a thoughtful Sand. Bishop gave only a snore as an opinion, but he might have done that even if awake.

"Well then, we'll head back to the Keep in easy stages. How do we want to arrange ourselves, with only six horses?"

That, and other logistics issues occupied us until we settled for the night. Sand and Elanee broke off to try to decide the most efficient way to send news to Khelgar back at the Keep, but finally decided he would go back and return in the morning.

The Commander woke up once, during my watch. She sat up and looked around with panic, until she saw everyone else sleeping, and curled up again between the two companions.

I woke, when she was awake and talking quietly with Elanee. Throughout the day, she twitched whenever any of the men moved towards her, and then looked towards us in mute apology.

"You do realize, its late summer, and that Battle took place six months ago..." I said, but it had come out harsher than I would have liked.

She nodded, "Someone raised by a ranger, cannot miss the signs. Still, it seems like less than a month to me. Elanee has given me news of who lived, and recovery efforts. But what happened to all of you?"

"We each, barring Bishop, came through the gate into a different area. But while we still stayed in none to distant lands, you seem to have gone to another plane..." I said, trying to project calm.

Sand put in, "That may have been due to attunement conflicts with your Illefarn blessings."

I gritted out, "We had not been to worried, as it took almost three months for us all to get back to the Keep. Omens and divinations indicated you were fine and we couldn't get to you, so we thought we could wait for your return. It was only about sixteen days ago when I could feel your scrying back at the Keep, that I knew something had changed."

"I wasn't exactly scrying," she said bitterly.

I asked, "You weren't using that crystal ball?"

"No, I was dying. But he wouldn't let me go. He wanted more blood and pain and he provided it, over and over..." Her speech became unintelligible, her fists clenched, and she started punching out wildly.

Elanee and Neeshka restrained Elondra and soothed her until she fell asleep again. My stomach rolled with acid. We needed to get those ankle cuffs off her, I set Neeshka to planning it, as soon as possible when she was awake.

Bishop came over afterwards, and said, "This ass sounds disturbingly like some of my early trainers. They almost feed on misery, and are very practiced at making more like themselves," he was now speaking in a strained voice, "She will be acting strangely until she works it out..."

Grobnar asked timidly, "But how long will it take?"

"Most don't recover." Bishop swallowed, "Some never got the chance, and some who started to recover were removed from the school. I never knew what happened to them, but I'm sure it wasn't good. The longest I've know of... was many years. Biggest advantage now is that people who give a damn will be around her all the time, right?"

Agreement all around. So we decided we would leave tomorrow.

Commander Elondra's fits of belligerence and irrationality became less common, but we learned only bits more. That time in the Keep was the first time she almost died. The spirit had helped her a little. She wanted that spoon back. She said nothing about her captor or captors.

I know Bishop was watching her closely as well, and was often scowling, despite her progress. He didn't even leer or try to proposition her, though I'm sure his desire hadn't changed. He had been talking with Elanee, probably learning more on how the nature magics worked, so he should be more effective in the future.

The others talked, mostly about inconsequentials as we traveled slowly back. Neeshka and Grobnar stayed with cheerful topics. Neeshka entertained her with a story about falling onto a bed with a corpse, and trying to get away quietly. Other tales were older, funny, fairly innocent, and told with an eye on me. The bard played many light tunes, and only rarely one of his Wendersnaven ones. Sand talked about his shop, and one of her few conversational starts was questions about planes and pocket planes. They both looked thoughtful when that chat ended, but her questions has not been answered. Elanee spoke on efforts of a birthing Circle to clean the tainted areas, where better progress was seen further from where West Harbor had been.

Bishop didn't really speak to her at all. He was sometimes sarcastic towards the rest of us, but he only watched her intently. If he was sleeping, Karnwyr was watching her.

I didn't know what to say to her, the only news I could tell her was about the business of the Keep. I didn't believe she was yet ready for that, nor was there anything urgent for her attention. So I spent much of our journey praying for her, and trying to ease the travel. Sometimes, I just sat nearby while she silently stared into the campfire, none of the pleasant idle conversation that would fill an idle moment. I missed it, too..

By the time we were a few days out of the Keep, she was approaching her old self. The Commander looked better, moved better, talked some, even if she was much quieter. She rode a new horse on her own, and was sparring a little again, though with extra intensity. She didn't show much reaction in towns, aside from an occasional twitch around strangers. She even fought, when particularly stupid bunch of bandits attacked. She had lost most of her equipment, as only a few spare weapons and a few keepsakes had been in that bin. Everything magically charged, like potions and scrolls, was gone. She didn't seem to miss it; not even using her Illefarn blessings, even though she said they still worked. A weight seemed to settle on her when the Keep came into view, and I wasn't sure she was ready yet. And, as we climbed the path to the Keep, I reflected that it had not been a particularly dangerous journey, and wondered about those other bits of the divinations. We would need to take care of the bastard, but recovery would have to come first.

Salutes were crisp and smart as we entered with their Lady Commander. And she immediately suppressed a wince; we still had far to go.


	17. Musings and Intimations

**Crossroads Keep - - -**

_--Bishop _

The trip back to the Keep was painful in several ways. I was worried how the Greycloak rank and file would react after my.. departure before. But that seems to have pretty much fallen through the cracks, when I returned with the party. I guess no one seemed to expect to understand adventurers, so I wasn't going to question my luck.

Karnwyr and I went to the room that had been mine before, and aside from a smashed chair and some extra boxes and crates stored in there, it was the same as when I left it. Even some of my spare equipment was still there after all these months. We settled in, and I lay down to think.

More troubling was their Elondra's recovery, or lack thereof. Added to that is the dangling prophecies that everyone seems to have forgotten once we found her, and I spent a lot of the travel time thinking.

It was like looking in a mirror at my younger self, sure I was in control, but still doing knee-jerk reactions. They had gotten someone they didn't even have to pay any upkeep for, but who usually did the kind of nasty work they would have wanted, even if I chose the targets. Very miserly, though I cost them far more than they planned. I was wondering how far he had come with her. Had he shifted yet to the action-reward phase, or was he still breaking her when we got there?

He hadn't gotten very far, even if he had gotten to the action phase, as she had had plenty of opportunity to do something nasty before I realized the danger.

There were some things bothered me. One was that she wasn't using her full abilities nor even those stupid 'blessings.' While not as outwardly devout as some, there had never been any doubt in my mind she was one of the believers, not one of the Faithless. Sometimes, the blessings of the gods were obvious. But now, she was a bit colder, and was subtly avoiding both Elanee and Casavir..

And like my younger self, who knew I was outside and scum...

Furball nosed me in reassurance.

Worse, she hasn't talked about the events in that prison. Something he did to her, badly rattled her, and raised more doubt than our arrival fixed. Its all tied in to that summoning circle and the body, but I don't know how. Whatever was forced, was not her fault. And as long as she doesn't talk about it, she will stay locked in the shackles he wanted her in. Just because I chose my village, doesn't change the fact I was being trained to enjoy the killing. Killing that bastard trainer afterwards just locked that view in. I don't think she would blame herself for capture or rape, so something else must have happened to give her a heap of guilt. Knowing her, I doubt it was as it appeared, but I won't know until she speaks.

And lastly, she's been subtly cruel lately. Something I never would have expected from her. Her face unusually stiff, and gray eyes cold as granite and watching warily everyone when she spoke.

Their Commander was avoiding Casavir, even though she had to know he'd walk on his hands for the rest of his life if she asked. A snide comment here and badly phrased joke there, when talking with the others. But there has been too many, for someone as smart as she. So far, she's been limiting this to the party, so I'm not sure they've really even noticed. She's been even staying closer to me, especially when the paladin's around.

While satisfying if she were choosing me, I didn't think she was. I could see no desire for me, just an occasional glimpse of cruelty, shocking on her face. A mirror, I didn't want to see.

She will have to face 'him', preferably directly, to believe in her freedom.

I have to find out what else happened, to lance that boil. I want her of her free will, not due to some ass-hat's conditioning.

_True, but you need to rest. This den is still a bit too rocky, and I want to run. The dumb herd will be asleep so I can explore now. I'll be back before you wake..._

_--Go, have fun. Just don't go after the prize bull._ I waved him off as I had left the door ajar, as usual, so he could come and go, and let myself drift off to sleep.

I was dreaming, of all things, about strawberry shampoo, and a pleasant docks whore I often visited before things had changed, when I realized I was awake.

And not alone.

There was no strawberry. But there was someone I had wanted in bed for a very long time, pulling at my clothing while kissing me deeply. With my recent worries still in my thoughts, this was not... a good... not

I pushed myself off the bed, and the pain of the impact helped jolt more of my brain awake.

"What, don't you like girls anymore?" She peered down at me.

"Yes, of course! Can't you tell? But this isn't you. You're..." I sputtered.

"I'm not good enough for you, too? Good enough to try to pick me up, just how many times? But now that I've been used, its goodbye?"

"Stop it, STOP IT!" I seemed to be saying this a lot these days.

Her face began to crumple, "But you wanted it before, and I want something cleaner now..."

I sighed, sat beside her, and held her until she quieted. "That's good, but how much of this is really you? Are you really choosing me, or **not** choosing the paladin? I noticed how you've been avoiding him and been mean. He's a good man, by definition, and you've always been more kind than that.

"What else happened in that prison, Elondra?" I finished.

"I can't. I'll be beyond the pale..." she said almost inaudibly.

"I don't care," I said, smiling slightly, "I've been far darker than I want to think about right now. And, if it matters to anyone else, we can go on that two year camping trip I propositioned you with once, so far outside this pale, no one will find us."

That got a weak smile from her.

"We can take this discussion to Casavir. If we, between the two of us, can't give you a balanced opinion, no one can."

This got another smile.

"As long as you bring the bandages, our discussions have been painful sometimes. And it might be best if you got redressed, we don't want to scare the locals or start a fight immediately." I had to smile though, and enjoy the view, as long as it lasted..


	18. Rapprochement in Three Grace Notes

**Crossroads Keep - - -**

_--Casavir _

I was reading a favorite breviary in bed, taking comfort in the sound of the night watch pacing by, well above, when I heard a quiet knock at the door, "Come."

It was M'Lady, and Bishop. She was dressed casually in her own clothing finally, and he was slightly askew. My stomach lurched as I sat up. At least, one of them had had the kindness to let me know in private.

"Can we come in? This is private," began Bishop, seriously.

I gestured them in, waving them to the bed, while I took the only other seating in the room, the stool facing them. We all looked at each other, as the silence stretched out.

He cleared his throat, and began, "I don't know if you've noticed..."

Here it comes.

"But your commander is still not herself. I could see the signs of my past, in her."

She was looking confused, and then worried at this approach. As was I.

"I considered this earlier, and it shows up in three major ways. She no longer seems to either believe, or believe that she is worthy. She was visibly favored by Tymora and Waukeen, and even your Tyr has approved of her. She has done no prayers, nor even used the Illefarn blessings when it would have been right. She could not ask. Everyone was so pleased to be bringing her back, this wasn't as noticeable because everyone was busy giving."

This...wasn't the discussion I was expecting, but her shamefaced reactions told me his aim was true. I reached out to hold on to her fluttering hand, without thinking.

"The second thing that was wrong, was that she was being cruel, in a subtle way. Especially to you. Not just once or twice when she was getting reaccustomed to freedom, but many times. She rarely was mean to anyone outside the party, but a jibe here a poorly phrased joke there. She avoided your company more than anyone else. And staying closer to me when you were around, in ways you shouldn't miss, even though there was no reason for it. You always treated her better than I.

She tried to pull her hand out of mine, but I wouldn't let her. He reached out for her other.

"And lastly, she never talked about what else happened in that prison. She avoided saying anything. This is the source of it all. Something happened that has made her feel horribly guilty. We both saw the room and that cell, but I think it was also connected to that summoning circle. Whatever that scum wanted, he definitely orchestrated whatever happened to cut her off, so she could be remade into something darker. If she stays cut off and gets meaner and more violent... then she's halfway down the road I was on so long. What happened there?"

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

Was this the man who I'd thought to be in the sack with all night? What changed while I was gone? And what was done to him? And when did they get to be on such good terms? I was just remembering now, that they hadn't fought the whole trip back, not even sniping. And Karnwyr was with me almost the entire trip, and there were no signals. What else had I missed?

They were both waiting, patiently. Maybe they were possessed, or they were illusions. But, no. That was paranoia, encouraged by him. If he wanted it, it must be bad.

If I tell them, and they go away, at least the wait will be over, and I can stop pretending I'm fine, and run.

I sighed, and began, "After the battle, I ran through that gate, and found myself falling..." I described my time on whatever plane that was, and that it only seemed a few days. That I'd had to fight a few times, but wasn't at risk, most of the time. I also described how I was running out of food, water, and time, and then woke up in the cell.

Casavir croaked, "Wait a minute." and went for some ale and cheese from the food locker. We all sat side by side on the bed, where I didn't have to look in their eyes, and see the condemnation to come.

I sipped, and began again. I told of waking in the cell, in shackles, and discovering the limitations of my space, though by now I was only looking at the floor.

I mentioned the spirit, who brought the first basin at his command, but brought warm water or food whenever I needed it. How the shackles seemed to eat magic and emitted cold. And how at the end it helped me find the cubbyhole to hide in.

Bishop mentioned that Sand thought it was some kind of remnant of the elven Sundering, and wanted to free it. That would be nice.

Next I began the harder parts, when he arrived, with a load of contempt for the Knight Commander. How he said he was support for the shadowjerk.

They both smiled at that, in their ways.

I forced myself to continue, "And worse, it looked like he had been married to someone we had killed. He called in some favors to get me and put me there. He wanted to kill me slowly, but wanted to profit too. He beat me until I bled, and then filled several basins over time, and took them away.

"But he didn't have it..." I paused in my story, remembering.

They looked at me in joint puzzlement, and I noticed they were holding my hands again.

I sighed. "I just realized something, but I'll explain later. So, he beat me. Usually with a whip. Sometimes with strength potions, or hold magic if I managed to get him close enough to hurt him, even a fist bruised him nicely a few times. After that it was worse because I couldn't curl up to protect myself. After he was sure I was worn out, the raping would start."

I told myself it was a long ago legend, just to keep speaking, to not stop and cry.

"Once I had lost enough blood, I would black out, and I could feel that I was dying. And I so wanted to be free of him, every time," I ended in a whisper.

"But I also wanted to know how you all were after the Battle. So I thought that finding you and Khelgar here in the Keep, was a comfortable delusion." I'm sure my voice was wrong, as I couldn't unclench my jaw, but I both wanted to stop and to get this over with. "That was only the first beating, as he was very good at bringing me back before I could be free of him. There were at least five beatings, but I lost track. Only three times was I close enough to death, to see you guys at all. The second time, when I found Karnwyr, was when I tried to strangle myself on the rack when he was away. He must have happened to arrive, or he had a way to scry me in there, and he was so angry.

"But it was getting harder to get out of a nasty vicious circle, repeating the same ugly thoughts about getting free and hurting him like he'd hurt me. And making it harder for him to rape anyone in the afterlife." I took a long breath and continued, "The third time I found you all, was after I dared to tell him precious leader was a pathetic remnant, who when living, would have gotten in line to kill him."

I couldn't help smiling at that. Pausing to gather myself, I discovered my ale was gone. Too bad. I didn't remember if it was any good.

"He was going to keep draining my blood, and enjoying my pain forever. I decided to risk the damage that invoking magic did through the shackles. I was afraid that maiming would mean I could still be bled, but would be unable to even hope to escape. But I could feel I was losing myself, and had to try anything. So I used the blessings, as they were the only magics I had. Frost rimed on the metal, and my wrists were blue-white. I managed to cause enough fracturing to get loose, the next day I got my legs free. Then, there was only the dark archway out."

I couldn't keep the wobble out of my voice, but they had to know the worst, so I rushed on. "When I made it out to the room, I looked around, finding little usable to fight with, and no exit. I broke a fork, and was destroying the knife on the storage bin, when magic started humming around the magic circle. By the time he appeared, I had grabbed the stone bench and hit him on the head, hard enough to stun him. I ...enjoyed doing a castration, before killing him, and left him there.

"I went over to the bed feeling safe for the first time since before the Battle," I said before taking a shaky breath.

"I was awoken by his laughter, and the whip, and he was pleased. I looked over towards the circle and it was not him lying there. It was someone else that I had killed in a cruel and evil way, and I could not bear it. I sought oblivion and found it far faster than when he had been merely beating me."

I closed my eyes for a moment, I was almost done, "I don't know much about what happened after that. Waking alone with the the man I had murdered, him covered in insects. The spirit's help. Next I remember being carried, and next I was traveling home, when consciousness became connected again."

"What didn't he have?" growled Bishop, almost gently.

"I just tonight realized it was a set up. The other man was missing the blood bin, that he always had to collect my blood. I don't know who he was, but he was probably a confederate to be there at all. The real one brought the basin later for his session."

There was a long pause as they digested this. "Is there anything else you need to confess, Elondra?" from Casavir.

"A heaping supply of despair," I could only look at my feet.

"You were trying to escape from an impossible imprisonment, and preserve your soul. You did not try, nor intend to harm anyone outside your captor. A castration would have been just, and killing a proven and direct threat has never been a sin. I deem that you have not done evil in this case."

"But Casavir, you could easily be considered biased," I protested.

"**He does not always speak for only himself**." came from Casavir, in a much deeper timbre, with the weight of ages.

Looking over at him, his eyes had the same glowing blue fire, as his holy symbol or weapons in battle.

I bowed, as much as I could in my state. "Thank you, Lord Tyr."

And that fire faded to his clean blue eyes, leaving only a tired man in its wake.

I asked a quiet, amber-eyed Bishop, "What do you think, now that I am a killer and a castrater? Who was cruel and tried to use you earlier?"

"This changes nothing. Animals gnaw off a paw to escape a trap. You followed the first law of nature, survival. Are you done beating yourself?" he snarled.

Neither of them were going to condemn me. Relief was sudden and overwhelming. But I was now exhausted, and I had talked through most of the night, after a day of travel. I closed my eyes with a sigh, and said, "Yeah, but I'm too tired to move."

Quietly Bishop said "Me too."

"And I. Good night," Casavir added.

So we shifted around a little to try to fit on the bed, and I rapidly drifted off, feeling truly home at last.


	19. The Rest of the Story

**Crossroads Keep - - -**

_--Bishop _

The next morning I woke up in a bed and warm on one side, and wondered for an instant where I was, I never slept with the whores. Then I remembered, and wondered if I had time to sneak back to my room. Then I cleared the sleep from my eyes, and just whose bed I was in was reinforced by seeing our host, only about an arm's length away. He seemed to also be just waking, and also, somewhat horrified.

We were both afraid to move, as Elondra was still sleeping, nestled between us.

I must have smirked, as he looked annoyed, before resigned.

Then I was sure it was far too late to sneak back, as I could hear what must be the late morning watch exchange. And I began to wonder just how bad today was going to be... But I still didn't move.

After a little while, she began to wake on her own. I knew when she was fully awake because I could tell when she reached the same impasse we were at, and froze.

I was still trying to figure a way out of this, wishing I could use a teleport scroll, when she wryly said, "If we stay here long enough, do think they all might go off and save some village?"

We laughed nervously at that, and managed to get up out of the bed without any further embarrassment.

_--Karnwyr, are you okay?_

_I'm well. You were gone and sleeping, so the bobcat showed me the best conies._

I suggested, "Breakfast? Its late enough that people should have scattered."

She declared, "I'm starved."

"You're always hungry, M'Lady," the paladin observed softly.

"Then I want out of here. It's been lovely, but I left a cat on the stove." I said, it seemed only humor could get me through this.

We all tried to smooth out the wrinkles a little, steeled ourselves, and slipped out the door. Well, two of us slipped out. The food locker was in the armory, and hopefully there would still be some coffee since it was still morning.

x x x

_--Casavir _

We made it to the armory, and I saw that there was still some food and a morning pitcher on the table. Alas, there was a full audience to our arrival, together, and still in yesterday's clothing.

I could feel my ears heat. And both M'Lady and Bishop were flushed too.

Grobnar crowed, "Lovely, lovely! I do love a happy ending!"

My ears were on fire now, and I couldn't look at the other two.

I managed to get out, "We were talking until dawn, and I had a visitation from Tyr." Maybe truth would divert them, though it looks like Sand and Neeshka were settling some bet.

M'Lady was next, saying tongue in cheek, "You all obviously have a great opinion of my stamina, instead of my exhaustion. Now get out of here so I can eat my breakfast in peace."

The only good thing about this morning is that she was much easier than before, and her good humor was showing again, so the thorn had been pulled. I could live with embarrassment.

They all left the room, taking their smirks with them, I was moving to leave too, when I caught her head shake. This left the three of us, and the food, the original purpose for this trip.

"Well, that went well," it was Bishop's turn to be wry.

M'Lady tapped his shoulder, pointed at the food, and said firmly, "Eat now, talk later."

We ate, and when we were slowing, she said, "I think we have some other things to talk about..."

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

"... and you two seem to have left some key points out of your side of the story," I finished.

I was going to get Neeshka, she had to be the one setting up Grobnar for this. He was usually too busy with his projects to notice if I'd dyed all my equipment orange, and if he did, he'd would wonder if I was trying to pretend to be a pumpkin. Not make assumptions about who I slept with.

Bishop smirked, "It didn't seem too relevant to tell you how many times the paladin tried to kill me, its become a hobby of his."

Casavir glared ice at him.

While I said, "That part doesn't surprise me at all, given your history. But this has gone far beyond bare tolerance of the old days..."

Gently, Casavir said, "Commander... Elondra. The one thing we agreed on, was you."

I was getting good at this embarrassment thing. But I still needed to learn more of the things I missed.

"Spill the story. I want to know," I said, trying to be firm.

Casavir sighed, and began, "Of course it starts with the randomness of our destinations when we fled through that gate. I ended up in the High Forest. Not bad, considering the alternative of being crushed. I made my way back here in bit more than three tendays, and discovered that Katriona had kept the Keep going well despite our longer absence, and had even gotten cleanup and repair going, despite the usual resource shortage. Within another month or so, everyone who survived had come back, apart from Bishop, for good reason. Since we knew the gate was not fatal, you should have ended up a similar distance away. I persuaded Ivarr to do a divination, which said you were fine; you were healthy, not in danger, and no one was preventing your return. Further, you were yourself and we couldn't ride to where you were. My own vigil a month later confirmed this augury."

Probably the longest "spell-like" effect I'd ever heard of, but it seemed to work for him.

"So all seemed well, and we thought we should wait, counting on you to find your own way home. We didn't want to head off the wrong way and miss you.

Casavir continued his report, but grew more strained, "Then one night I was talking with Khelgar, and I thought I felt your presence, much like detecting scrying had always been described. Unfortunately, I didn't learn anything that would help us find you, aside from the fact that you were alive and somehow scrying. Ivarr did a new divination, which came out oddly. I did another vigil, the two of which together gave us some clues as to direction. And the last part of my vigil impressed on me that Bishop would be a necessary part of finding you. I knew from intelligencer reports roughly where he was, and so we had to lure him to us. So I became the bait. I was sure he couldn't resist the chance to beat on me since he blamed me for winning what I hadn't won. I had one of Sand's new message sticks with me, and made sure to break it as soon as he appeared and started attacking..."

Bishop's arrested look indicated parts of this was news to him.

"The rest of the party were to come to my bait camp as soon as possible, while Sand would teleport in immediately if it looked like I was in trouble. The discussion was long and... interesting."

Bishop interrupted, saying, "While all this was going on, I was indulging myself with Luskan hunting. I bagged several groups of raiders, along with an Assassin and his support team. I had been injured against the 'Sin, and sleeping off some healing when Furball's whining woke me. You understand more than I did at the time, but hearing your Neeshka-like insult seemed to me that you were there in the woods. I spent a couple of hours trying to find any tracks or other sign of you. In the morning, I looked again, but found nothing. Feeling like some company, I was hurrying to Simonton, when I found the paladin in the woods, alone. After I stopped trying to beat his head in and calmed down, he told me a few things I didn't want to hear, and that you were missing, before he called in the rest."

Bishop continued slowly, "They all arrived, kind of quietly, with only an instrumental from Grobnar. And I learned about these divinations about finding you. Our discussion of the oracles had sunk into an argument, when Casavir decided I would be better looking in my blue period. After the others separated us, and I was calmer too, Neeshka complained of being dry and went off towards the tavern with Sand and Elanee. We were talking, and I realized... Then I realized how uncomfortable I was... and then Casavir was yelling at Grobnar, who was still nearby, out of sight and playing something."

Casavir continued the story, though his ears were pink, "I asked him to go, which he did after making some uncomfortable comments about us learning what was true, 'human mating rituals', and not being mean to the subjects of an eventual ballad."

Ballad? Oh, dear...

Bishop picked up the tale, "I had heard something once that gave a clue about a former drow settlement from the Sundering that might be where you were, so we hurried. Sand used magic to go get some specifics while the rest of us were traveling to the nearest human settlement, Parshall.

During those long days on horseback, I finally could hear Karnwyr, like I never could before." A rare smile softened his face. "One of the early things he said was that I was basically an ass, but phrased as a fumbling puppy, a porcupine, and a turtle. Even so, it was wonderful."

I had to halt this, they had both skipped over something. "Wait, guys. You skipped something there between Grobnar's comments and the clue to the settlement."

Casavir was the first to break, "A truce. We agreed on a truce."

It would be cruel for try to force the terms out of them on this; at least they had done it on their own. "Back to the traveling, then."

Bishop resumed, "Well, we had covered much of the distance to where the divinations were leading us, and were making camp, when we felt your words. And what you said was quite alarming. I had realized when I heard you, I really hated slavery, control, or imprisonment of any kind.

"While only Casavir, Sand and I could sense you, everyone was alarmed enough by what you had said, to push our travel more. Once we reached the caverns we thought still might have drow, we had to move a little more cautiously. The complex seems to have been long sealed from the surface, and still had working traps. We had reached a cavern with a magically shaped wall in our way. Sand was just beginning to cast a spell to get us through it, when we **all** heard you, in pain."

After a long pause, Bishop continued. "Sand finished his spell, but it only thinned the wall. Casavir was upset, as were we all. But he became enraged. He went a little berserk..."

"Just a bit," he conceded.

Bishop glared at the interruption, "And he started pounding on the wall. Until his hands were bloody. Everyone else was still in shock. Karnwyr encouraged me to, so I attempted to stop him. Once he broke out of my grapple, he started to attack me instead of the wall, but stopped."

Good, I thought. But I said, "I'm glad he settled down."

"What Bishop neglected to include, was that I invoked Tyr's blessing, but the spell ceased, while everyone else was still motionless in shock. The message was clear enough, even in my state," Casavir said regretfully.

"Oh," I wasn't sure what to say to that.

Wryly, Bishop listed, "We then backtracked a little, rested, and Sand regained more of that spell we needed to get through."

Bishop was skipping something again, but it must have involved just them as Casavir wasn't correcting him.

On edge now, Bishop continued, "So we advanced though the caverns, and aside from one cave-in, the biggest threat was how long it was taking. Karnwyr told me he could smell you not too far away, but then I think both he, and I think Naloch, refused to say any more to us. We reached an antechamber, where we found a water, dried food, and a pair of floating bowls. Once we opened up the last wall to your prison and looked in, we saw only a stranger's corpse. Karnwyr went right in, towards a dark corner of the far wall, and I followed. We got to the priest hole, when some demons appeared, but Karnwyr was too agitated and I had to follow him."

"Once I managed to open the access panel that Karnwyr was clawing at, I found you in that cubbyhole. You were bleeding out, and about to collapse. You didn't recognize Karnwyr or I, spitting and slashing at me with a spoon."

He touched his cheek, so I must have drawn blood.

"I dumped my pack, digging for my potions, and discovered that they had been damaged in the collapse the day before. I couldn't do anything even though you were dying in front of me. Casavir or almost anyone else in the party could have healed you... I could hear them fighting out there, and I'd botched it. Again."

He stopped, and drew a shuddering breath. "Karnwyr told me I had to **want** you healthy. And I wanted it very badly. I also sent Karnwyr to get Casavir, as you began to try to fight me. I was getting spots before my eyes, when Casavir arrived to heal you."

Casavir began, "The demons weren't too bad, but when his companion came out and barked at me, I knew something had gone wrong. Then I crammed through into that tiny room, I could see the fading light of nature healing, and both of you were colorless. I called on Tyr for more healing, but after that, you seemed stable, though not truly awake. We got some clothing on you and got you out of there."

"You only sporadically woke up the first day or so, but well before we made our way back here, you seemed recovered..." Casavir carefully finished.

We sat there, carefully not looking at each other, yet again.

But I had to ask, "And just when did you guys realize you had become friends?"


	20. A Kind of Camaraderie

**Crossroads Keep - - -**

_--Casavir _

I stopped looking at my boots and my head almost snapped as I turned to look at Elondra. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Bishop was also turning towards her.

"But..." was all he managed to get out.

I hadn't even gotten that far.

"Ha! Guess you guys both missed that," Elondra said with a grin, one I'd missed for so long.

Bishop turned towards the bailey, and hissed "Stop that!"

A smirk looked good on her. But I doubt she'd forget her question.

"I don't know, M'Lady. Before now, after our truce. Somewhere on the way to find you."

I put out my hand, and he carefully shook it. Then we leaned back and wondered what had happened.

Elondra let us settle with this a bit before her next question. "And now that we've settled that, we need to think about, what's next?"

Next, next? After friendship and a kind of camaraderie?

"I was kind of hoping you guys could help me take down the jerk..." she said quietly.

I said, "Of course, he should pay for what he did to you. You deserve no less than justice. Please, let me help."

"I'm going. Period," Bishop snarled.

She smiled wistfully, and said "Thanks. I don't know what he wanted with all that blood; he implied he was selling or trading it, but he could have been lying, but why bother? If he was selling it, we can track him eventually. But he also mentioned an extra-planar or maybe had a drow connection. But if he wanted my blood for some other project, because of the Illefarn magic, I have no idea what it was for. So it comes to figuring out where the blood went. He's got far more of my blood than I do."

I added, "Sand did suggest that blood magic was likely, or if there was something he needed to keep fed on blood of power."

M'Lady mused, "Is my blood magical by itself? Is anyone's, once they learn or embody enough magic? Perhaps even literally..." she said, rubbing where her long scar was.

Bishop laughed, and pointed out, "Too bad Jerro is dead, we could have thrown him in the ring to see... wait. Strike that." And looked awkward.

M'Lady had raised a brow at him, even as he had finished stuttering to a stop.

"Sorry... Somebody smack me, so I can stop this," Bishop said a little desperately.

Elondra rolled her eyes at that. But neither of us hit him, and he subsided.

She continued after a minute, "He was definitely some type of mage, though he did make use of potions that I saw. I don't know how he healed me, I was never conscious to see. It could have been himself, my own potion stash, or a magic item. He did seem to have a limit on how much he could heal per session, it was never more than three times, and the last one was often weaker. He had some kind of limitation on his timing, as his visits seemed two to three days apart, aside from my hanging,."

It was her turn to take a calming breath.

Bishop pointed out, "We can debate for hours. But we don't have enough information to do much right now. We know he's out there and a mage. We know he wanted revenge and power, at least the power of money, if not other kinds of power from your blood. We know of at least minor links to drow or evil planars. And we know he's a manipulative bastard."

"Yes," I added as I took her hand, "As much as I would like to go after him right now, we need more information, and you need to finish recovering. You deserve to be part of it, but you're not ready."

She looked away and sighed, "True. I don't think I can even be in my room right now, its too quiet and empty and chill. I could sleep with everyone around me in camp, but here? I may nap in here for a while at nights. This room is closer to the sounds of people than mine."

These chairs are not **that** comfortable. How can we fix this without fueling Grobnar's ballads?

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

There was a quiet knock at the door, and I said "Come on in." as the guys were thinking.

It was Neeshka, "I got tired of waiting for you all to get done with breakfast, or lunch, as it were. Actually, we're closer to high tea if you're of that crust, Lady Elondra," she grinned. "I was hoping I could get my favorite dice that I left here. Also, there's a wolf in the bailey looking mighty bored, and the sheep are looking worried."

I said, "Actually, we were pretty much done. The brainstorming was over, and I was about to start blocking out retraining, but it can wait. And tomorrow, I'm going to see what the shops can offer to reequip, and," a sniff at my well worn motley, "Get something new to wear."

She brightened at that. "Yay! a shopping trip! Are we going to Neverwinter?"

I wasn't quite ready for that. "No, just the shops here for the moment. I'm not ready for crowds yet... Is it really that late? I was hoping for time to clean up."

"Yeah, You should have enough time if you don't dawdle. Come on," Neeshka's eyes danced.

"Bubble bath!" It seemed like such innocent fun, and I left with her to lay claim to one of the bathing chambers.

x x x

_--Bishop _

They chattered about ideal water temperature and what soaps were available as they swept out. Casavir and I looked at each other warily.

His "Oh, boy" summed it up well.

"Yeah, I have no idea how this one can be solved. She won't get enough sleep in here, or privacy from Kana's pestering," I said.

Greyly, Casavir said, "Kana did not survive the war. Katriona is senior now."

Shit. I should go, now that she's back, a truce with Casavir won't protect me from the rest. But I had to know if there was any chance first.

The irony of what I was saying struck me again. "Your bed just isn't big enough for us to repeat last night, nor is mine. She still isn't quite right, in too many ways."

"The Commander's reputation within the Keep could be at issue too... Being afraid to sleep would not do her stature any good. Grobnar has already said they were not going to spread anything outside the party. Unfortunately, along with that is implied a bit of teasing," Casavir said with a hint of a blush.

"Let her fall asleep here, then move her?" I'd gloat later, if I could.

Neutrally, the paladin said, "Sounds good. Clean clothing would be nice, too."

"Yes, I need to check on Karnwyr, he's been smug the last couple times I checked on him," I said, a little worried. Knowing when he was finding something funny, was not always a good thing.

We left the door open as we left, so the locker would be restocked.

Going downstairs and outside, Karnwyr hadn't gotten in any trouble. He must have been laughing at us earlier. We had much too large an audience while we tried to figure this out.

I saw her foster father near the gate and smithy where he often spent his time. His contempt of me had always irritated, but now his nod was more neutral. Word travels fast around here. Though Elanee's return with a pair of mugs told me where he probably got his news. Oh, joy. I don't know if Elanee or Grobnar would consider him family and tell him the latest tidbit.

At the merchant, I went see if he had any suitable clothing, what I was wearing could probably walk on its own. It always seemed odd that a kobald bard set up shop here. His music was stranger that Grobnar's. She did seem to attract oddballs, but what that said about me, I refused to think about.

I bought some more clothing and a few new healing potions, restocked my trail rations, and selected some locally made soaps, but there was no strawberry. It seemed a good use for my Luskan spoils.

And back to the Keep, so I could wash up before dinner in the Great Hall, wondering if someone was going to try to kill me tonight.

x x x

_--Casavir _

Freshly scrubbed, I made it to the Great Hall just before dinner was served. Sand, Elanee, Grobnar, and Khelgar were already there, talking about the coming harvest and winter. Damp and snickering, the Commander and Neeshka arrived with the food, and a cleaner Bishop moments later. The Keep senior officers and staff were happy to see Elondra, and that she was well, so it was a congenial meal.

Afterwards, we retired to our common room, where we made plans to put some feelers out for leads on the bastard. Khelgar told some tall tales of training with his kin, and with the trainees here while she was gone. Ale was fetched, and I was careful to keep hers supplied. I matched her, hoping she wouldn't notice how much we were going through.

She was getting drowsy, her eyes cleaner tonight, and she was snickering at my impaired state when the last of the others went off to sleep. Bishop and I talked about something for a few minutes, while she drifted off, but don't ask me what.

I was watching her sleep, her brown hair moving slightly in a slight summer breeze, when I heard a quiet chant nearby. I was managing to focus on Bishop when I felt better suddenly. And blinked.

"Poison relief magic, I can't maneuver both of you... Good distraction, I only have a slight buzz, and Harbormen are always hard to outdrink."

He peeked out the door, and came back to very carefully pick her up. "Come on, we only have a few minutes before one of the night patrols comes through."

Soon we made it to the Commander's room without being intercepted. He carefully put her on the middle of the big bed, removed her boots, and tucked the blanket around her.

We looked at each other for a long moment, before Bishop sat, removed his boots, and lay down near her, but not touching. I gingerly copied him on the edge of the other side and drifted off.

x x x

_--Bishop _

While I was dozing off, I wondered what my younger self would have said. I had gotten someone drunk, so I could just sleep with her... he would have howled, I'm sure.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

I woke up, warm, in bed.

My bed. With the guys on either side. I was under the blanket, but they were sleeping up top. How sweet. I'm surprised they managed it without waking me, as Casavir, at least, was pretty out of it, that last thing I remembered. Casavir wasn't even as close to the edge as I would have expected.

I reached out and took an arm of each of them, and went back to sleep

x x x

_--Bishop _

A twitching in the bed woke me up, followed by some quiet whimpers from her. I was closer than when I had fallen asleep, though she was now curled up in a ball and twitching. I could see that Casavir was also awake and a bit befuddled. It was hard to fight a nightmare. I brushed a lock of her hair back and held her hand firmly and started murmuring nonsense, anything. He began a crooning, whispered tune, and she quieted after a few minutes and fell back into a deeper sleep.

x x x

After a short time, "No decision?"

"No decision."

Our truce was now irrelevant. And over.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

I woke again in the pre-dawn, dimly remembering that I'd had a nightmare, a bad one. But I was cozy, probably because they both had an arm curled over me.

Alas, after all that ale, I really had to go. I was wondering if I could wriggle out without waking them, when I realized Bishop's breathing had changed.

I whispered, "I really have to go, would you mind?"

"Oh? Oh, yes... er. I don't think Casavir should try to outdrink you very often..." he said with just a touch of snide.

"I heard that," came from Cas.

I insisted, "**Please** move!"

He rolled off the bed, and I scurried over to the chamberpot off behind the ornate screen. Washing at the pitcher and ewer, I came back to see they had achieved something like alertness and were sitting on opposite sides of the bed.

"I see you both think that I shouldn't sleep out there," I observed. "You could have just said something..."

"You should not have to sleep alone, away from people, if you're not ready, Elondra."

"And your recovery doesn't need any extra audience, or endless stupid Keep business."

Hmm, they had thought about this, and agreed. How strange. "Okay. Thank you. But my condition is that we all should be under the blanket. While sweet, it wouldn't change anyone's opinion at this point, autumn comes fast in this pile of rock, and it looks a little silly.

They exchanged a long look, but then agreed.

"We really need to work on beginning my retraining, I lost a lot of my strength while I was away." I rambled on, "I'm going to have to take over at least the ceremonial parts of being the Commander soonest. And, I really should send something to Neverwinter to reaffirm my allegiance to the safety of the region, and make sure they know that I also serve my conscience. So, I'm sure I will still be doing missions, including the coming evil mage hunt. I doubt they'd want me to set up as independent, so they should be agreeable, as long as I behave. I may ask Sand to check my spelling, just to see how much editing he can't resist doing. Adding reequipping, these should keep me occupied for a while."

I finished with, "Now, scoot. If discretion is one of our goals, we'll have to stagger things better than yesterday."

Bishop headed for the door, while Casavir was kind enough to make the bed first. I could get used to that.

A few tendays passed. I sent off my much revised note to Nasher to do the pretty. I bought some things, and ordered more. And I started a heavy schedule of training We had finally settled on the roof, near Tyr's roof shrine as being convenient, out of the way, and unobserved. They were both slow to hit me at first, even with practice weapons, so I ended up pushing them as much as myself. The changeable autumn weather and slippery leaves kept things interesting.

I was back to overseeing most of the daily Keep business, releasing Khelgar, so he could return to his folk at last. I suspected he would be back, as I think he's now too fond of the wanderer's life to settle permanently yet. With his lifespan, there was no rush. Or perhaps he will abdicate, and return to following his combat muse. I was sure we'd see him again soon.

Daeghun returned one afternoon when my Greycloak secretary was away from the Keep throne room I used for paperwork. For once I welcomed his terse conversation, as I didn't know what I wanted to say.

"I am gladdened that you are back safely. I was concerned when you could not be found after the battle, daughter," he said, as flatly as ever.

Gods, that was the same as a hearty back-thumping hug, from him.

"They found me at the edge of an abandoned drow area." I had to take a breath, before saying, "My jailer was not there, but I am recovering."

He just looked at me, for a few minutes, for an eternity.

And I snarled, "I will be getting that ass, myself."

I don't know what he saw in my face, but after another long moment, he nodded and left again.

I still had nasty nightmares every few nights. Sometimes I even woke up while they were speaking to me. The first time I woke, we all froze, and I hugged them before getting a drink and going back to sleep. Going to sleep was never a problem, as I always felt safe when I was with them. But in my nightmares, I was back in that prison, and so alone again.

There had been a bit of awkwardness the first few times as we tried to settle down for the night. This was kind of odd, as we all had lived so closely on the road. We were extra careful about giving each other space. I finally began to use the dressing screen that had grown dusty in the corner, though the temptation to peek was getting impossible to resist.

I was repacking one of my storage chests, thinking they could bring some things into the one large chest of drawers. Casavir was especially funny, trying to sneak things around, but we had gotten no comments. I wondered how long that would last.

x x x

_--Bishop_

After all those times I had wanted to sleep with Elondra, and was turned down, the irony of this was not lost on me. It was far better than six months ago, when the only thing left for me was killing Luskans. Now I could drink in the scent of her every night, and be close enough, she couldn't help but touch me if she shifted in her sleep. And this was what I could have barely hoped for, when Casavir revealed how badly I had screwed up. But I still hoped for more, as I went to sleep breathing her.

x x x

_--Casavir _

Every night I followed a well-worn path of prayers to fall asleep. M'Lady usually fell asleep first, and I often just watched her sleep, prayers forgotten. One night, I noticed Bishop taking a deep breath, like he was Karnwyr or Elondra was a fine wine. Noticing I was awake, he winked at me, and moved closer so she'd have to brush him as she slept.

Wish I'd thought of... My prayers gained more focus again.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

One night I woke from one of my nightmares, drenched in sweat. My bedroom seemed so dark and cold to my eyes, and my hands felt cold as ice. They seemed upset as well. I lay there a few minutes, thinking, before getting up to wipe off my face and get my drink. Crawling back in between them, I was still furiously trying to think... of what to say.

x x x

_--Casavir _

That was a bad one. I know Bishop believed these would fade in time, but I kept praying it would be faster.

Elondra went for her usual drink of water, came back to the bed, and said almost inaudibly "Please help me forget..."

And began kissing Bishop. My stomach twisted, and to be right **here** too... Then I caught my breath as I realized her hand was busy on me, and that I hadn't been forgotten, that she wanted me too. My lips against hers, her arm running down my back, my joy was so great nothing could dim it.

x x x

_--Bishop _

There may be something to delayed gratification, I mused as I drifted. I could hear Karnwyr baying in the distance, which was better than hearing him laughing at me. I had been getting a lot of mocking comments about my pack-mates as I went to about lately.

Now I was too pleased to care about his comments. She wanted me, despite... despite everything. Tasting her was far better than just breathing her scent, and there was always more to feel. Even Casavir hadn't been a problem, just my... pack-mate, also keeping her warm.

We curled up together, my teeth against Elondra's shoulder, and faded into sleep...

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

Waking up had been interesting. We all awoke near dawn, back to the awkwardness of our first night back. I had trouble believing I had done that, not that I regretted it. I felt so much warmer, and I had much better memories to hold on to. While awkward, no one seemed upset. But I had no idea what to say now. They suffered the same silence.

I sat up, turned, and let the blanket slide down, we'd all seen everything by now, and I was tired of peeking. "What now?"

Bishop pillowed his hands behind his head, his amber eyes glinting, in a face as smug as in the old days, said, "What? I don't want to change anything. Except maybe send Grobnar on a long tavern tour... We're all adults. No one else has any claim on you. What's the problem?"

Casavir was lying there with his fingers steepled on his chest, and said, very reluctantly, "There is that element of deception. Before, we were just sleeping. Mistaken impressions, easily refuted if it became an issue. We shouldn't lie to our friends or family..."

Bishop was surprised, "I thought the first thing you'd want would be a ceremony of some kind."

"Yes, but only if you both were willing. I want you to be sure also. What value would a pledge have if you were unsure?"

"I'm game..." said Bishop.

"Not a problem for me, I'm sure," I said carefully, "My problem was I couldn't, and didn't want to, choose between you. I wanted you both, so much."

It was odd to see them both grinning at that.

"But," Bishop added slowly...

My heart sank.

With a worried face, Bishop said, "Promise you won't tell your uncle Duncan, at least for a good while, Elondra. He'd never let me live this down, a paladin? I mean, **really**!"

I gave that the snickering it deserved, threatening to smack him.

Casavir continued, "We could just do a private handfasting here, for us. That would really be between us, and our patron Powers. I doubt any of our friends will be surprised, nor that they would ask."

"So you just want them to think we're having a hot affair?" I wondered.

Coloring a little, Casavir added, "We can have something public, later, after we've worked things out and prepared for any political repercussions... The important part is for us, and the gods."

Bishop chimed in, "Ew, politics! Right there's a good reason to not be lawful..."

I sighed, "Yeah, but command here let us protect these people and lands from things like that very unnatural shadowjerk. And they don't deserve one of Nasher's toadies after the war. We can still go out and kick butt when we find someone who needs it. Being a landed hero does have benefit sometimes..."

Bishop ticked off on his fingers, "Stop pretending no relationship, no problem-check. Private ceremony, real soon-fine, check. Public ceremony at some point, ick, okay. Steaming hot affair, sounds like fun, check. Did I miss anything?"

Casavir was shaking his head, even as I spoke, "Well, I had been already getting tired of you both sneaking clothing in and out and was clearing that chest. Why don't we do some moving later, snagging any extra furniture we need?"

They both nodded, as I finished with laughter, "Let's work a bit more on forgetting and new memories first..." I don't know whose chuckle was more satisfied, I think it was a three way tie.


	21. Thoughts of Tomorrows and Yesterdays

**Crossroads Keep - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

We missed breakfast completely, and lunch while we were moving furniture to my... our room. Fitting it all in wasn't too bad, as I had far more junk than they did, put together. And it had been an embarrassingly large bedroom for one person. Once we had it all roughly arranged to fit, we had to hurry if we were to get in any training in before dinner. Hardest, especially for Casavir, would be pretending that nothing had changed since yesterday.

So we went up to the roof to practice and spar, but our hearts weren't in it today. We spent the last half of what would have been our normal session trying to decide what time of day would be best for our private ceremony. Tyr liked dawn, Bishop didn't care, and the ones I felt closer to, Lathander, Tymora, and Waukeen, ranged widely. Since we wanted it to be private, we decided dawn tomorrow would be best.

There was some grumbling from Bishop and I, and I was seriously considering staying up all night. But I decided being bleary eyed would disappoint Casavir. So we went to bed a little early, and just held each other.

We dressed in the nicest clothing we had, before dawn, and made our way up to Tyr's rooftop shrine. The pledges we made were simple, and we made them in all seriousness, aside from the occasional grin. I could feel the gods' blessing when we finished. Bishop was surprised when he was surrounded by a green fire, while I could hear Karnwyr's howl from down below. And Casavir glowed with Tyr's blue fire as he gave the final pronouncement in a voice not all his own. After a timeless embrace, we headed back down without another word.

I was putting my dress clothing away and trying to figure out if we could afford to take the morning off and miss breakfast again, and regretfully decided the answer was 'no.'

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I really think I need to do some administration this morning. The last seasonal traders are leaving for the year tomorrow, and we need to finalize building plans so hiring and material orders for next year go with them. Training can be any time other than that for me. I really wish we could celebrate now. And..." I was afraid to look at them, because I was so disappointed... I had to lighten this somehow.

"And?"

"And I think its time we turned tables on them and bet on them. Five gold in, each, for whoever calls the first overt notice and the first stupid one. No cues, and ask Karnwyr to be good or the bet's off. You guys in?"

Casavir reluctantly thought it was fair, and Bishop enjoyed turning the tables for a change. We all picked times, and pocketed the appropriate coins. We had a few sizzling goodbye kisses, and missed breakfast anyway. I had to run out to meet with the Veedle.

The next few tendays were... very pleasant. One night, a harvest cake brought to the high table at dinner had marzipan versions of our favorite weapons and hearts. I held out my hand, and the guys, grinning, gave me my winnings while Neeshka crowed with laughter. A couple days later, we were serenaded by a custom, and bawdy, ballad when we were in the party common room for the evening. Bishop collected that time, though I think you could have cooked something, our faces were so red.

Almost a tenday later, I presented them with new robes, brown & evergreen, and blue & gold. Mine was grey and rose. It was one of the few times in my life that I'd wished I'd learned needlepoint like the other girls in West Harbor. Bishop brought out custom gloves for both of us, and showed us the half finished ones he was making for himself. Casavir apologized, saying he really couldn't come up with any good ideas for betrothal gifts, and had gotten some oils. They got used first.

My retraining had shifted to maintenance, so physically I was again ready for combat. I still wasn't looking forward to crowds of strangers, but I wasn't as worried anymore. We had no new hints of the scumbag, which was convincing me it was probably time to visit Neverwinter at least, though the more magic-rich places like Waterdeep or Thay were also discussed. My nightmares had petered off considerably as we got closer to the Feast of the Moon, to all of our relief.

_--Casavir _

I was awoken by the bed violently twitching, for the first time in more than a tenday. And started reaching for M'Lady while I was still waking up. But then I realized Elondra was already awake, and reaching over to the twitching Bishop in concern. As soon as she touched his shoulder, he jerked and screamed himself up and awake. He looked at us blankly for a moment, then lay back with a shudder.

She took him by the shoulder, and gently said, "You do know it helps to talk it out..."

He nodded, with his eyes still shut, and said, "Yeah, I heard that somewhere," with the ghost of a smile.

She and I were still exchanging worried looks when we heard a scratching at the door. Karnwyr must be worried too, so I got up to let him in.

Adding a large wolf to the bed made it much too crowded for four, so I just sat on the edge as Bishop reassured himself more than the wolf. One interesting thing that had developed was that occasionally M'Lady and I could hear Karnwyr when he was laughing at Bishop. But his companion was not laughing now.

After a few minutes of that, Bishop sat up again, and said. "I haven't had one like that in a long while. My nightmares dwindled away a few years after the fact, and I thought they were pretty much gone. Yours are going much faster."

His voice had gone shallow and faint, "I was back in Training, being starved, beaten, and worse, to acquire combat and survival skills more quickly. I think I must have been about ten at the time, but I'm not sure how old I was when my... progenitors... sold me to them, nor exactly how long it took them to 'train' me. But my accomplishments in archery and promise for blades got me that little extra bit. And even as a young squad we were set to harassing foreigners, especially foreign mages. We were being used as an expendable diversion, in occasional ploys against one of the other Captains, by denying them a specific resource or person outside the capitol. I had even been looking forward to graduation and being commissioned with its additional privileges and freedoms.

"This seemed to be one of those common trips late in my training, when I was about fifteen. My trainer told me that we had a choice of targets that night, a small disloyal shrine, a smuggler's caravan, or a village. And as I had been very good student, I could choose which would be tonight. I realized that this was the village I had been born in, that made a profit on my pain. I wanted them to feel my pain too, and selected them. He told me it was an excellent choice, as that village was becoming disobedient, and others nearby were becoming restive too. He sent me and another to scout the locals to determine where any resistance would organize. I walked the single road, and saw only a few people outside. The tiny inn was where I remembered it being, though the house I'd lived in was now a pottery. There wasn't enough people to threaten one of us today, let alone the three of us. But at the time it seemed bigger to me. Inside the inn was a lass I barely remembered, but who remembered me and greeted me warmly."

Bishop looked at each of us, for a moment before continuing, "No one had for so long. I didn't want her to die, because of me. But Liesel didn't believe me, nor did her parents, nor the other villagers. And as too much time passed, the villagers had come to the inn for the meager entertainment, and my warnings seemed entertaining, even if insane. I was trying to physically drag her to a hidey hole I vaguely remembered, when the rest of the gang arrived, and all the villagers died in moments."

"The other scout laughed that I shouldn't have bothered with her, even if she had been a good lay. He died first. I had been the most senior, and the rest were little threat to me in my state. I left the now burning inn, and saw the other buildings had been burning even longer.

Bishop's voice hardened, "All that was left was that bastard who trained me. I returned to the vantage point he chosen to watch from, and he must have heard me coming, as he said I had done an excellent job. 'Tomorrow you can choose which of the other two will be next.' as if it were a great treat. I tried to kill him then, but already tired and injured I was no threat. I was cut again, and realized another would kill me, and escaped. But as soon as I recovered at some other tiny village, courtesy of Duncan, I went back. I found him again; I watched his comings and goings in the town that seemed his base, and waited until he left alone. I followed him until he slept, and killed him."

"Karnwyr found me a few tendays later as I tried to survive based on knowledge, that I now know was scant on true nature lore. His hunting and extra warmth got me through the winter as I drifted towards the Neverwinter side of the border, very alone."

He stopped to take a long breath, and Elondra had a mug of water for him. He coughed immediately and his eyes were watering, and I knew it wasn't water this time.

I asked, "While that is indeed nightmarish, I believe that is not what you dreamt tonight, was it?"

"No, but this time it was you two instead of Liesel. And you both were going to defend the village from the demons who were soon arriving. They arrived, and the inn was burning down again, and I was running to the outlook even though I could barely see, and he congratulated me on my choice, again."

She asked, "Were you more upset because we died, or that...?

"...that I was responsible. It was my choice that started it."

I told them, "That is very different. We all know that some orc could get lucky, and our time here would be over. You still need to address the actual time where our deaths would have been your responsibility, and not just a nightmare. While I had not been your friend then, M'Lady had been, and you seemed to want her. We may have forgiven the man you've become, but **you need to understand why, so you can atone, and never be that man again.**"

I could feel Tyr's attention, briefly, as I said that. As must have he, for he paled even more, and closed his eyes and nodded.

Suddenly exhausted, I asked if Karnwyr would be willing to let us have the bed? We held each other a long time, and went to sleep with our own thoughts.


	22. Times of Forgiveness

**Crossroads Keep - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

We were all quiet the next morning, and tired. Casavir had been extra tired from his visitation, and Bishop from the dream, so I was in the best shape of the three of us. I hadn't known what to say, as Casavir's pronouncement almost had the feel of a geas. The power of the right words, over just magic.

The keep was starting to prepare for Midwinter celebrations, and I thought it was time to make that shopping trip I had been putting off since I had came back. At breakfast, almost everyone was there. Elanee had left, with Daeghun, to check on the Mere's progress a couple tendays ago.

So I broached the topic, "Does anyone else want to make a trip to Neverwinter for a few days? I have some business and some shopping that I need to do..."

Everyone perked up at that, we must have been too much the stay at homes since I got back.

"Strike that, you all got way too excited by the idea of traveling again. So unless anyone has a major objection, like a clan of harpies due, lets leave tomorrow morning."

And there was much chattering as everyone scattered to make their plans. I needed to speak to Casavir and then maybe consult with a military code expert in Neverwinter. I wanted to promote Katriona, and make her my permanent deputy, with terms in case of my permanent loss, etc. As the promotions would trickle down, perhaps Bevil would work up the nerve to propose to his lady-love. I don't think Casavir really wanted it, as then he would have to stay here whenever we had reason to travel. A separation, I'm sure, he would not like. But I felt I should give him first crack if he wanted it. He would be a good choice, even if I missed him.

Aside from some delayed shopping and some gifts, I was thinking that it would be a good idea to visit Port Llast, nearer Luskan, that had so many magic merchants. They might have heard about exotic blood for sale. Neither Sand nor Grobnar had learned anything in Neverwinter despite several trips, so scumbag wasn't based there. I was reminded of the similarities Bishop had mentioned in how he had been trained and how the scum treated me. So there may be a Luskan connection, I just wanted to be careful of jumping to that conclusion given Bishop's bias. And Luskan does have many powerful mages, Captains or not, and more secretive than is even typical. I'll have to make sure Sand is with us, as our seeking special blood might be too suspicious to get any information...

I didn't want to mention the side trip yet to Bishop or Casavir, as both of them had still been extra tired after last night's events. We could talk about it after our combat work-out. That would be even more fun, if they were going to be too proud to rest after breakfast, and I got to give them a drubbing.

We had started having some of our training workouts downstairs a few tendays ago, once we were sure I wouldn't disgrace myself. We also wanted to make sure that the guard could see that I was back and wasn't showing favoritism for the guys. Some of the more promising 'Cloaks were included, so they could get more experience against better opponents, and, for us, that we didn't get too used to short sessions and going on even if tired. That example for the guard worked especially well this time as I got both of them, as they plainly hadn't rested. Usually, I was doing well to get one or the other decisively.

Warm water soothed the worst of the bruising up in our room afterwards, but I'm sure I smirked. "Any reason why neither of you took a quick nap while I was stuck in the land of minutia?"

"No," from both.

"Well, then, what did trying to tough it out get you?" I just could not resist rubbing it in, though I was digging out some healing ointments. I didn't bother waiting for a response. It would take a crowbar for either of them, and I didn't want to bring up Qara.

"I do have one serious question for you, Casavir. Do you want to command the Keep?" At their alarmed look, I had to continue quickly. "No, I'm not expecting to die, but I'm hoping to get a permanent deputy to watch over the place when I have business elsewhere. You or Khelgar were definitely the best choices while I was gone, but I don't really know how long this mage-hunt is going to take..."

"No, M'Lady. While I can command, I do not seek it. And wherever you go, I... we go," Casavir said formally.

I'm sure I was grinning at this. "I thought so, but I thought it would be polite to offer you the chance. I'm planning to get some kind of promotion for Katriona to make her something like a deputy commander, for whenever we're out on other business. She gets a little too conservative when we're not here, I guess because she doesn't want to presume."

I continued, with what I hoped was an evil grin, "Now, we need to get this ointment on you both, we might even get to dinner on time..."

x x x

_--Bishop _

I felt much better, but I wouldn't necessarily say it was the ointment. We did keep it brief, as we never knew when leaving, when we would next get to eat real food. The Keep cook was that good these days. We made it in time, and talk at dinner was very animated.

While everyone else was talking about shopping or other errands they wanted to do in Neverwinter, I didn't say much. My nightmare had reminded me of things I would rather forget. Casavir was right, but I had no idea what I could possibly say or do to make up what I did. How could they forgive me, when I had been so monstrous? I left Elondra to die, and compounded it again later, because I **thought** I had lost. I didn't even make sure, I just lashed out. No one had asked me for commitment at any time, so I blamed them for what? Maybe I wanted to be asked, just so I could refuse. So I sabotaged the gate, I've been afraid to ask how many died. And I took up with the... Shadowjerk. I had to smile at that, turning a great evil to a buffoon with pretensions. But still, I let Garius order me around just for an easy shot at them. They, who only asked, and left me to wander off whenever I felt the need. And Elondra asked, in the tension of that cavern, only that I think about how he treated me. And Karnwyr always liked her, and was very slow to help when I was hunting them. Too bad I couldn't have asked him when I made that idiot assumption. Casavir finally got the nerve to ask her... I couldn't believe the mighty, holy warrior, oozing with charisma, was ever going to be turned down. And she kept turning me down again and again. He had to track **me** down to let me pound him to get my attention. But I didn't get it, there was nothing changed with her, when she found out that I had returned...

I was interrupted from my dark thoughts by the two of them pulling me out of my chair in the empty and clean great hall.

"Come on, we need to meet our horses again." she said, grinning almost merrily, "You've been staring at the wall for the last hour."

"How could you forgive me?" I whispered my bafflement.

Elondra sighed, and looked at the wall a moment herself, quirked a half smile and said, "Perhaps we need a tapestry there, so we can claim to be studying its beauty while we think... I don't know. Forgiveness is usually hard for me, folk raised in the Mere are rarely soft. Like the zealots' 'Kill them all. Let the gods sort them out.' We tended to be as harsh as the swamp was when something was a threat... Can we check the horses before we restart this?... I need a few minutes to try to figure out how to say it.

We selected a horse for her from the ones alloted for the Keep's Commander. Casavir and I chose the same ones as we had before. We grabbed some saddlebags, and packed them with supplies for the horses. I decided to save the extra space for jerky for Karnwyr, in case we had no time to hunt. Not that I expected it to be a problem this trip. Casavir double checked that the others had done the same. The only one who seemed overpacked was Grobnar, but he was so much lighter than the rest of us, the weight should balance out. We made our way back to our room, got into bed, and we all curled up to talk.

Speaking slowly, Elondra said quietly, "Why I forgave you? I don't think I even thought about it at the time, it was there waiting like springtime. No, that's too poetic. I didn't have to think about it. If you had turned around right then, at the shadowking, it would have been the same. Part of it was that things you had said off-hand, about Luskan, about the others, about childhood, all said that something was very wrong. You hated controllers, even hassled Casavir when he was clumsily trying to protect me from you, but your reactions were so... channeled and repetitive. And you didn't see that even if you hated control, something was still making you only care about Luskans and killing. Whatever it was, somehow prevented you from connecting with Karnwyr and accessing the nature magics. It was like, you were a feral wolf cub, who was somehow separated from the pack until it was older. Competent at survival perhaps, but mystified by the the rest of the pack, and biting at all. Nature may be 'red of tooth and nail' but there is no malice. Nature just is. It is survival. Something wanted you to be mean, and you were going through its plan without even realizing the you were doing it. Clinging to your supposed 'freedom', you couldn't see the bars of the cage.

"I do remember thinking about this in that stinking cell. Wishing I could have found the words to point this out before things had gone disastrous. I kept hoping you would see the world beyond your cage if you were with us. It was the odd moments, like, when you took my many refusals well, when you kept your debt to Duncan even if pissed, when your humor was sometimes not as dark, and when you were kind to your companion. It was like there was some spiked mask glued on, and even Karnwyr could not touch you." She sighed, and brushed my cheek, before continuing, "I'm not saying this as well as I'd hoped... but lets just say it was the contradiction of an evil overlay on top of something else. Your immediate reaction when you were hurt was to lash out. Like a wolf caught in a trap, biting at the one trying to help. You don't blame a child for biting you if you are pulling a bad tooth. You were lashing out in the same kind of irrational pain."

"Finding out you had joined up with Shadowjerk, just about broke my heart..." she faded to a stop, speechless.

I looked at Casavir, maybe he could explain.

He shook his head, "No, I never understood why she kept tolerating your petty cruelties, and kept you with us. She spent a lot less effort keeping Qara and Jerro in line. All I could see was a violent ass who thought mainly with his balls. My first clue that she might have seen something I'd missed, was just how you broke with Garius. You were more angry at his attempts at control you, than you hated me. She was still giving you second chances, even after firmly turning me down."

"Hey, that was hard too," she objected, "You're pretty hot yourself, but your timing was **so** damn bad."

Casavir acknowledged that with a wry half-smile, and continued, "Forgiveness, for me, was much later. Mostly when I saw you nearly kill yourself trying to heal her. Something, no, someone, was finally more important to you, than your fears and hatreds. I knew you would take care of her now, enough to console me in years to come."

"Years?" M'Lady sputtered, "I did not want to be parted from either of you even a fraction of that time. I still had that shred of hope something better would somehow work out. And this is much better."

"Not what I expected, though," Casavir protested.

I said, "Nor I, my only plan was for a long idyll in the woods. Not that we really could have survived with the shadowjerk looking for your death..." Not a happy thought, for any of us.

"Cheer up guys, we're here now, and together. And this is our last chance at any privacy until we get to the Flagon..." she said, with almost a giggle.


	23. Shopping and Politics

**To Neverwinter - - -**

_--Casvir _

I was tired again, after two nights short of sleep. But there hadn't been any reports of bandits close to the Keep in months, and I could try to doze in the saddle. Bishop was still being unusually quiet, even though the others no longer excluded him from the banter. And M'Lady Elondra was just watching everything today, and smiling every so often. This was her first time away since we found her, and it looked like everyone was keeping an extra eye on her.

We only had a short sparring session after lunch, more to practice with Neeshka, who rarely participated when we weren't on the road.

M'Lady was getting everyone's attention, "I had an idea yesterday, and forgot to bring it up last night. Port Llast seemed to have unusually high availability of magic, maybe that would be another place to try to track the blood. Neverwinter might not be the best market for that kind of thing, due to the aftermath of the war."

Sand pondered this briefly, "Yes. There are fewer with the spare resources to buy magic, and its the utilitarian magics that are commanding the best price right now. Things helpful in repair, rebuilding, and defense. I don't think I could command a good price for Murlynd's spoon right now, despite its true value."

"You have one of those?" Grobnar asked with awe.

Sand's glare bounced off of the gnome.

M'Lady interrupted, "I think we can get back to the Keep about the middle of the month if we detour there after Neverwinter. Everyone game?"

There was no disagreement, so we continued on. We weren't pushing on this trip as, even with the detour, it shouldn't run too much over two tendays.

Camp that night was interesting as everyone waited to see what would be different. I could feel the pending wagers swirling around us. Once we arranged our bedrolls together, but not any further away, it looked like Sand had won this time. The only real question for me was how this would affect watches. M'Lady would take third, and Neeshka last. The annoying thing is that we couldn't really even cuddle as we were all taking watches now.

And as the night passed, we discovered during Neeshka's watch, that even a cuddle was not very comfortable as our bedrolls just weren't big enough. Winter drafts kept making their way in.

We arrived in Neverwinter days later. Duncan had been visibly joyful to see her safe, and very surprised to see Bishop with us. His glare was quite intense, and Bishop seemed to be embarrassed and guilty, and chagrined at being caught in it. She took Duncan aside, to the nearly empty storeroom that had been her room before. We followed a few minutes later. He seemed doubtful, but welcomed us back to the Flagon, and asked our help with some moving.

It was good the have a bed again, even if it was only a bit bigger than the single beds most of these rooms boasted.

Once settled, M'Lady regretfully said, "I'm going to have to visit Nasher. The Greycloaks are still officially his, so I do owe fealty. I'm not completely sure how I will be treated due to my long absence. But it would probably be better if I don't go in with what could be called pair of bodyguards."

Neither of us were happy at this, we now had a second thing we agreed on completely, the Lord of Neverwinter.

But she was right, and we could hurry any business we had so she wouldn't be unprotected when she was done.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

I got up early well before dawn, while the guys were still dozing and found some paper and ink. In my finest hand, I requested an audience with Nasher at eleven. That should give me a little free time to shop without their protection beforehand. We should also plan a joint trip for formal wear for our public ceremony. Getting Nasher settled was one of the things preventing it.

I paid one of the inn's errand boys to deliver the note to the castle, hopefully Blacklake district wasn't closed off this tenday due to some random disaster like plague, paranoia, feud, or a day with a vowel.

That done, I woke them, and told them I was going to get some breakfast, if they wanted to join me then? Casavir delayed for his morning prayers, but Bishop and I went out, and Duncan still seemed surprised at us. The rest were still either abed or already gone on errands.

Maybe I'd look up Cormick tomorrow to see if he made it through the war, he was one of the few other surviving mere-folk of West Harbor, and we had to remember them.

I slipped out of the inn while Casavir and Bishop were preoccupied with the cured bacon Duncan's cook was known for. I had to take a moment to speak to Karnwyr, and I wasn't sure if he would cooperate.

He was in the small, green yard behind the inn usually used for deliveries and a small chicken coop.

I went up to him. "Pup? I know I'm not your companion, but I would really like to surprise him with a gift. I'll get you a nice big joint, if you won't give him any help, where I am when shopping. Since I'm hoping to get a little custom work done, it should require some time today and the day after tomorrow. I'll be careful..." I got the feeling he agreed, but wasn't positive, so I should hurry.

Then I hurried to one of the better trader suppliers that was in the merchant area, closest to Blacklake. I wanted something of good quality, sturdy, and maybe handsome. The guys hadn't complained of the drafts when we tried to fit in our bedrolls, but I could feel the occasional goose pimple. Of course, they kept me warm, but a nice custom set of bedding would be much better, and a nice Midwinter gift. Maybe some merchant had something from the Icewind Dale area, they would know their business...

One of the merchants had been from the Dales, and knew exactly what materials I would need. The size needed would be the custom work, and guessing the size became my only worry. The best thing about going by myself, was avoiding all the Knight Commander fuss, and I could just be an adventurer with odd taste.

I also stopped quickly at a butcher's for the joint, and had it delivered to the Flagon in Karnwyr's name care of Duncan. Then I arranged to another for tomorrow and the next day.

Hurrying, I had just enough time to get to the castle before eleven. Nasher must have been eager to see me, even on short notice, as he only kept me waiting half an hour, before admitting me to open court.

"Greetings, Dame Commander! It is good to have you returned to us safely."

"Dame, Sir?" No, he wouldn't promote me again... I hoped.

"Our protocol officer found the reference a time back of this usage, and informed us," there might have been a twinkle of amusement in his eye. "But this is of small moment. We thank you for your notice of return, but are saddened that you did not come here sooner."

"Alas, M'Lord, I had grievous injuries while I was gone, and recovery was slow. I had been on another plane and lost months of time."

"But now that you are here, we can at last reward you properly for your defense of the city," he announced, grandly.

"Your thanks, and the blessings of the gods are enough, Sir. I am not in want." I was starting to feel greasy from trying to be diplomatic. I did not want any more reward, the Keep already kept me too busy.

"Nonsense! Your leadership was an example to all. I insist on your presence for a small reception tomorrow night. So the city can show its appreciation. And now that things are calmer, you will need to plan on other issues for your future, such as establishing your house. Perhaps a fine establishment here in the city as well, so as to set up your own alliances and be a force for good beyond the Keep."

Was there a proposition hidden in there with the lordly demand? I worried.

"You are very gracious, M'Lord. I would be happy to come. I am a simple adventurer, and the needs of alliances are outside my experience. Alas, I cannot make a long stay as there still is much work before the Keep, my responsibility, is as strong a defense as I would like..." I did not want to be stuck in the city, making pretty. Ability with a sword, or be unseen almost anywhere would not help me here.

"In fact, Sir, that is one of my concerns. While I was extraplanar, there was no clear chain of command to handle my long absence. I pray a boon, that I can consult with someone knowing of the military code so I can address this. There may still be threats to the land and its people, that would require me to sally forth beyond the Keep." I knew reading some of the old protocol books, would help, but this is much slipperier in person. Damn, I also forgot to check how old the book was when I studied it.

"We are well pleased with your foresight, and think it bodes well for your House. Of course. Make sure my steward has your direction for the introduction. And he will give you the information for the reception."

"I thank you, M'Lord." Hurrah! I think we were done.

"One last piece of advice, Dame Commander, this will be a formal reception," a warning, that I was not dressed properly. Damn.

"Thank you, Sire," I said, managing not to grit my teeth. All nobility, costume required. Limited attendance. I left the palace, after conferring with the steward about my direction, trying very hard to hide my growing anger.

x x x

_--Casavir _

She had disappeared while we were still eating. We exchanged glances, both debating whether she would need escort, and regretfully decided no. She had been a competent fighter well before either of us met her, and there were few in the city who could be a threat now. I would keep reminding myself of that.

We finished eating quickly, and split for errands, agreeing to meet outside the palace at noon. I wanted to visit the Temple and pray for wisdom. I was also thinking of what to get them for Midwinter, I wanted something a bit more permanent than my last gift.

It was almost strange being back in Neverwinter after so long away. The war had not hit them as hard as the Keep, but rebuilding seems to have been slower. There was still signs of rioting and looting in some areas. My business at the goldsmith did not take long, so I meditated a bit in Tyr's House, wondering where we were going. I still could not help worrying that I was the outsider.

But I received no guidance this day, and left after a while for the Castle. Bishop was there, with his face almost aggressively blank.

"Rumors," he said sadly, if quietly.

Not surprising. Many would not be as forgiving, and this city had a history of mob vengeance.

I told him, "If I thought you would, I'd suggest you stay away from here. The war is still too fresh, as long as the damage is visible. It would probably be good for you to stay with others of the party, especially if you go near Blacklake, preferably myself or M'Lady."

"If worst comes to worst, take her and go. I don't want to be the cause of another Aribeth, I don't want to do that to her." Bishop looked grim, but then blanked his face again.

x x x

_--Bishop _

After we had eaten breakfast, and regretfully let her leave alone, I went out to see how Karnwyr was doing. He was happily eating a big meatpie the cook had slipped him.

_--When you're done with that, can we follow her? _

_I can try, but it's much harder here. Don't worry, she's strong._

I settled to wait, he wouldn't take long.

And presently Duncan came out and whispered. "Daeghun told me about your last time at the Keep, but if anything happens to her, you won't be living long. I'll make sure of it" He didn't sound like the half-drunkard innkeeper anymore.

I agreed, "Wouldn't want to..." which surprised him, at least.

After this pleasant meeting, we left the inn, with Karnwyr leading. We reached the edge of Blacklake, where I ran into the first pair of bravos, who spat at me. With Karnwyr's encouragement and a glare from me, they moved on. He then lost her trail at the square outside the mage school, but seemed unworried.

_She's not upset, she's just not here._

The noise of the city seemed strange after so many months away. The last time I'd been here, was briefly, right after the Mere, while the city had officially been closed and under curfew. I hadn't cared, then. What I'd wanted wasn't sold out in the open.

We ran into another, a one-eyed veteran, who said "I saw you." And turned away, as if I wasn't even worth spit.

Karnwyr licked my hand, and whined. I ran my fingers through his fur. I tried to console myself, he hadn't seen that much, or I'd already be hauled away. That thought really didn't make me feel better.

Carefully, I made my way to the Merchant district, looking for a high end textile shop for my gift. I got lucky, and the second place I checked had the tapestries I sought. I'd have to figure out a reason for such a bulky pack on the way home, or hire a courier.

I only ran into two more Greycloak veterans, who nearly drew on me, but decided not to. I was glad they hadn't, the repercussions would have been unpleasant.

I had had a bellyfull of this. I wondered at the fact none of the Greycloaks at the Keep had tried to put a knife in my back. Of course, I so often had been with M'Lady and Casavir, and that would have made it difficult. But none had seemed to harbor ill-will, even her childhood buddy, the Sergeant. It didn't look like I was going to be as lucky here.

I reached the palace square without any further incident, and was very glad when Casavir arrived at nearly noon. It wasn't long before she exited. Though her face was smiling, her gray eyes weren't.

As we started back to the Flagon, she talked lightly about getting gifts for the rest of the party, perhaps even something formal to wear. She also mentioned that she really had to get more clothing for herself, if we could indulge the delay before lunch?

I was wrong, she wasn't just annoyed, she was close to a rage, and considered these streets part of the combat zone.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

Karnwyr licked my hand as I tried to walk calmly to the clothier shops here in Blacklake with Casavir and Bishop. I scratched Karnwyr's neck and whispered "later" which applied just as well to the guys as to Karnwyr.

I found a shop where the designer, an elf named Ehlah, had a pragmatic and almost chatty style and was willing to do a rush job, including a few extras to make my costume a bit less confining as well as matching the current fashion. I greeted her in my limited elvish, and then in common began discussing our need for flexibility and freedom of movement for the three costumes. The guys' faces were a treat when they realized I was ordering for them too. But I quietly said it was the armor of Nasher. We also decided that we would need nice clothing as gifts for everyone, thinking of our unscheduled ceremony, and I decided to put a deposit down, and send the rest here for selection and fittings. They both agreed reluctantly for fittings tomorrow.

And I feared neither of them were going to like the rest of my news, especially Bishop.

After we finished there, I was calmer, and ready to retreat to the Flagon for some privacy. We bought some street food, and went back to our room. Duncan was still giving Bishop a Look, but he'd get over it. He just wasn't the type to hold a grudge or be ticked as long as his brother.

We all sat on the edge of the bed, and I started, "Nasher is very pleased with me. Alas, he wants to show the city's appreciation tomorrow night at a formal reception, and he emphasized the small, formal aspect. It also looks like he's going to try to get me entered as a House of power in the city, with talk of alliances and such. He was tolerant of the briefness on this visit, but it was plain he's angling for something else. The steward has said he will be sending the formal invite by morning for myself and a guest. This is not the time for us to go public, even though I hoped we could do it before spring."

"I had planned on surprising both of you with some formal clothing for our public ceremony, but I just realized I don't want us wearing these costumes for our wedding. We'll still need them, but I'd rather we leave them here, like some kind of exotic native costume."

Bishop spoke up, "I would be a bad one to take to this reception, some rumors of me have made it here, and I've been getting some reactions."

Casavir added, "It should probably be Sand or I, as those most acceptable to these people. And I've already tried to convince Bishop that it would be better to stay with one of us to help avoid trouble, but he's getting stubborn."

I sighed, "Stubborn or not, we're all in this together. I'll repeat his request, please stay with at least one of the party. I don't want to lose you, either of you, because you want to be a tough guy."

"That goes for you too, M'Lady." "You neither, M'Lady."

I answered that with a laugh and a hug.

x x x

_--Bishop _

I was really getting to dislike this city, my home of how many years. I'm glad she doesn't sound interested in staying here. Now how was I going to pick up my gift with a bodyguard? At least they both were wise enough to not try to force a promise, but her voice was nearly as effective, with that catch. So I guess I'll be mostly staying here at the inn with the uncle who loves me not, and Karnwyr, who really does.

We had some time before dinner, and made use of it, in an almost desperate silence. We clung to each other, and I was hoping so much as I dozed a bit, though I wasn't sure of for what.

x x x

_--Casavir _

Before dinner, we convinced M'Lady that we would share in the clothier costs, both the noble costumes and the gifts for our friends. She started to get stubborn in her own right, but I mentioned it wasn't fair to her, and then we distracted her until she agreed.

Bishop had been pretty quiet since our earlier talk, he was already chafing at being restricted, and had a glint in his eye I wasn't happy with.

At dinner in the back room of the tavern, where the whole party had agreed to meet, M'Lady announced our gift. Neeshka and Grobnar were the most excited. Sand had been a bit disapproving until he learned the name of the designer, when he looked almost warm. The rest of our crew would have to get here for their own fittings.

After dinner, we brought them up to date about Nasher's reception and Bishop's popularity. Sand gave her some tips, but agreed that I would be better politically. Grobnar seemed concerned about Bishop's problem, and I caught him humming at one point.

I whispered, "A bit quieter, if you don't want noticed. Just not that waterfall one, please."

The small bard grinned distractedly, but did get quieter.

A little bit later, M'Lady suggested we go out for a while. I was suspicious, but couldn't put my finger on why. She was looking eager to get out on the streets again. I was glad she seemed completely recovered, but I didn't know why we were going out.

Bishop was going to say 'no', but when I agreed, he didn't want to be stuck here without us.

He was even more dismayed when it seemed that she had a bar crawl in mind. We weren't kitted out, but I wasn't too worried. We stayed mostly in the Docks district, with one shot or drink per establishment. I noticed Karnwyr was shadowing us, so we'd have another if anything happened.

I was feeling pretty good when we were attacked, though I was pretty sure she wasn't as plastered as she appeared, unlike me. Bishop spent the first moments blinking at them, though Karnwyr had moved in to defend him. I paused to chant to reduce the effects of the alcohol, and hoped Bishop was still coordinated enough to do the same.

M'Lady charged her two attackers with a drunken roar, or as close as she could manage. One back-pedaled, and the other one was dumb enough to try to make a stand. He was down on the ground, unconscious, in a moment. The other suddenly realized that Bishop and I were not necessarily the biggest threats to his health. By then, I had drawn my weapon and my attackers had given me respectable elbow room. That's fine, they wouldn't even notice when M'Lady would start taking them down from behind, all thinking she was a lesser threat. Bishop was a bit off the mark, trying to decide between weapons, as he had forgotten he had not brought his bow. Karnwyr had bloodied his attackers, and I saw Bishop wince and look enlightened.

By this time, Elondra had finished off the second of her attackers, and gone silent. She checked on Bishop, and then came to help me. Two of my opponents went down at the same time from the two of us, and Bishop was attacking one of his opponents with much more of his usual skill. He must have finally gotten the poison spell off while I was distracted. M'Lady and I finished the last of my opponents while Bishop and Karnwyr finished his last one.

We stood there and caught our breaths, and a small squad of Greycloaks came over to check on the disturbance.

M'Lady greeted him with, "Hey, Summers, Larsen, did the sewer guild let these guys out?"

Alarmed before they saw who it was, one actually clapped her on the shoulders, saying, "Commander! Didn't hear you were in town. You going to be coming down to the barracks so we can hear about the the Greycloak who beat the Shadowking?"

She laughed, and told them, "Sorry, guys. I'm only here for a couple days, and I have a command performance up in Blacklake, before I go hunting evil again. I had hit my bag limit and had to take a few months off..."

She was obviously much more comfortable with these people than the nobility.

"No problem, Commander. We'll catch up another time," the Greycloak said with a grin. "The bards here have been in a frenzy, trying to get more news on how it happened and where you went."

M'Lady did a puff of hops laden breath, and comically dismayed, introduced us as her trusted paxmen. Larsen looked disapproving, before being cuffed by Summers for his lack of respect for the most successful 'Cloak in a long time.

She didn't notice this, and was telling a short version of our fight against that red dragon, complete with swooshes, twangs, and booming spells. But after that, she belched, and said it was time to find a non-smelly privy.

I suspect all I did was blink during this performance. Karnwyr panted, and was perhaps laughing. And Bishop was looking around somewhat bleary-eyed, though he kept watching for trouble. We started back to the Flagon, once Elondra wished them good night.

Once there, she asked in a normal voice, "You feel better now, Bishop?"

He stammered a "Yes."

"Thought so. Going trolling for muggers has so many benefits. Removing them from the breeding pool. Picking up a few coins, when needing cash. Helping identify corrupted and uncorrupted guard. And bleeding off excess anger, stress, or horniness."

Bishop looked enlightened and a bit smug.

That did explain a bit of how she managed to be almost serene when we both were butting heads last year, and her many absences at night. I had hoped she wasn't out 'working' with Neeshka, but I'd always been afraid to ask either of them. Some mornings I had been most grateful to hear of the tiefling's wins at gambling, as then I knew they hadn't been doing anything really unsavory. So, it seems, I would have done better to check the Greycloak logs, than worry.

She finished with a sparkling grin, "Now here is yet another benefit, reputation repair. And if we don't find any muggers, then we'll get to enjoy a lot of ale."


	24. Party Planning

**Neverwinter - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

I had a bit of a headache the next morning, but the guys looked more tired. I'll have the add antidotes to our shopping list if we were going to do this again. We got luckier than they knew, Summers was one of the biggest gossips in the guard. So Bishop's protective fierceness, even if a bit bleary eyed, should help a bit with his rep, at least within the Greycloaks. The fight felt good too, it had been too long.

When I asked them what their plans for the day were, aside from the fittings, and neither seemed to have any. I still had those, too, the code expert, another skull session with Sand, and that dratted reception tonight. So, after a quick breakfast, where Duncan seemed to have finally have gotten over his snit with Bishop, I left the Flagon.

Karnwyr was gnawing on the remains of that huge bone out back, and wagged at me when he saw me. He did get it then.

I smiled at him before I hurried off for those damn fittings. Ehlah promised completion of mine by dinnertime, and said Casavir's should be done a couple hours after he showed up for his fitting. Given some of the elaborateness of some of the sample outfits, I suspect some minor magic was being used to speed things up.

My time with the military historian was equally productive, as he had been kind enough to copy out some ancient writs for the same purpose. He had tried to find out who was getting promoted, but I told him that they deserved to learn of it first. He also wanted to know more of the final battle against shadowjerk, I gave him the story, with only a few omissions. Jerro's death hadn't bothered me all that much, to my shame. Qara would now get the immortality she longed for, if not the kind she wanted.

It was getting close to the time I was supposed to meet Sand at his shop, so I bought a spicy meatpie on the street as I trotted over. I wasn't going to have any time for more shopping today. Since these court related things seemed to proliferate as soon as I arrived, it might be better for me to commission a specific trader to handle my personal purchases from the Keep in the future.

Sand was back in his element, and snotty as ever with his shop and lab around him, with a dry comment about my timeliness. But as I wanted to know what would be likely at this kind of reception, and the risks of the upper crust of the city he'd lived in for so long, he was almost congenial as he lectured on the powerful, their games and their social rituals. Some things he suggested gave me food for thought. The first, was that, Nasher had been in a happy marriage for some time, but childless. This was always seen as a danger sign by those in power, as power struggles were never good for the city as a whole.

The second was that, Lord Nasher might be wanting me to advance in the power structure to act as a balance for the nobles, who usually thought more on their faction than the good of the city. I could live with that, but gods, I hated dealing with teenage territorial packs.

I'd hated it even as a teen, when the Mossfields tried to get my company when I started to mature. I liked my friends, and I was not willing to give up Amie and Bevil for the dubious honor of extra training with them, or whatever Ward had in mind. However, it was good training, as I spent a lot of time sneaking around for paybacks whenever they'd been particularly nasty to Bevil or Amie. She always alibied me for anyone but Daeghun, and he never bothered with our 'childish spats.'

The last suggestion from my friend, was one was not delivered in Sand's usual style, as this was the possibility that he was thinking dynastically, and I was going to be groomed as a possible heir. The reception was to get them used to me as one of their class. Nasher was good at the power games; his age was beginning to show, even though not enough for the nastier succession games to have really started. And dynastically, he would prefer I have loyal familial connections and an heir of my own. This possibility was making my stomach hurt, and the guys would be ticked.

I could, of course, chuck it all and go live in the woods with the guys, but the Keep was my home now that West Harbor was gone. I would rather not have to leave it, too.

The one good thing, is that this reception was mostly a reward, no matter what his other plans were. The guest list would reveal which of these he was really leaning towards. If it skewed old, he was looking for a counterbalance within the city power structure. If it skewed young, he was fancying himself a matchmaker, and he was looking for the longer term. These goals were not mutually exclusive, so it could be both.

I'd much rather Nasher give me a pretty sword and a pat on the head.

The short walk back to the Flagon never seemed so long.

x x x

_--Casavir _

Once Elondra left on her tasks for the day, we reluctantly got moving too. While our buzz had been reduced last night it had not been removed completely, and she was plainly in better shape than we were. Bishop was grumbling that he should to learn how to fake being drunk.

The fittings were not pleasant, and Bishop was led off with the look of one of the condemned. Ehlah had made an excellent selection in color and style, and there was even a quilted pattern to include Tyr's symbol for mine. It would feel odd to not have the benefit of armor, but M'Lady was right that this was social armor. I caught a glimpse of Bishop being led to the mirror alcove, and his was also a good color and had nature and wolf motifs. Included with the package were dance boots, purse, and a concealing cloak to protect the outfit from street dust. Since we had gotten here in good time, Ehlah promised delivery by dinnertime instead of suggesting pickup. The merely dressy outfits were also coming along nicely she admitted, but they may not be done until tomorrow evening.

She also suggested we be very careful with any weapons, as they would be impolite as well as hard to hide. I realized how lucky we'd been to find someone willing to accommodate our callings, and thanked Tyr.

After this, we stopped at an herbalist to stock up on antidotes. Now that we knew of how M'Lady amused herself while on the town, we needed to be able to react faster. I toyed with checking with the goldsmith, but he was very firm when he said tomorrow was the earliest time.

I couldn't think of anything else I wanted to do, aside from visiting the Temple. So I asked Bishop, "My only other stop for the day was the Temple, do you want to stop off at the Flagon first?"

He ironically pointed out, "I'm not going to burst into flames going in. If I recall correctly, He was one of the ones who blessed us. My danger is from humanity right now, not the gods."

"You've never been much for the gods, and I thought you would be irritated," I suggested, wanting to make sure he would not be annoyed enough to be rude in the temple.

A chuckle greeted this, "Not as bored as I would be staying in the inn all day, and I can think or talk to Karnwyr from your temple too."

He **was** bored. But if he was willing, it would be quicker to go directly, as the Temple was only about a short distance from the clothier, and the Flagon was a much longer round trip.

I looked up from my prayers at a side altar at one point, and he was quietly seated out in the main area himself. He didn't have that abstracted look he usually had when talking to his companion. I hoped his meditation had produced more than my prayers, as I still had no new ideas on what we were becoming or how to deal with the mage. We were getting close to the time we had returned back to the inn yesterday, maybe we could be back before her.

She still wasn't back, though Grobnar was there. Bishop was going to check on Karnwyr as he said that the wolf had been smug about something all day.

I wanted to ask Grobnar something since we were alone. "Was that tune last night to help with Duncan and Bishop?"

"Oh, no, Sir Paladin. I would not need any magic to help with Duncan, that was just to cheer Mr. Bishop. He's not used to sitting still in the city without ill-temper, only the wilderness..."

"No magic for Duncan? Good. Sometimes it backfires or wears off..." I said, relieved, as magic was so heavy handed.

"Exactly my point, Sir Casavir! It was much better to play part of an early draft of my ballad of the Commander's rescue. His draining himself to nothing trying to heal her is quite effective in changing people's opinions..." Grobnar said earnestly.

I could feel my thoughts coming to a stop, "Ballad? People's opinions?"

He patted my leg, and said cheerily, "Not to worry, Sir! I meant what I said about not doing anything until we have an ending. But that doesn't mean I haven't been inspired to composition. So far, Duncan and Daeghun are the only ones outside the our friends to have heard them. It will be quite a nice suite when I'm done."

"Thank you." was all I could manage to get out. Suite?

A concerned Bishop was entering the inn as I was saying this, and grew more wary when he saw me.

I gave a tiny shake of my head as I tried to get my sluggish thoughts going again. We got a couple of ales and went back to our room before I explained, "It seems Grobnar is behind Duncan's moderation of his opinion of you."

"I'd noticed he was much more polite this morning than yesterday's venom," he said, still on edge, "I thought maybe he had heard about our expedition against the muggers from some Greycloaks."

"Oh, no. Its much better than that. It seems Grobnar is working on a suite of ballads about us," I told him. I was concerned about his reaction to it, even though I wasn't sure yet what I thought.

He blanched too, "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. It seems one is about her rescue, and your first... access of the healing magics. The only good thing is that only Duncan, Daeghun and our friends have even heard bits. What this implies about the other songs... makes me hope he's a perfectionist who won't start spreading them until I'm in my dotage." I was sure I sounded wary.

I had spoken the least of my concerns, remembering the songs he'd happily written and played for us before. His skill with instruments and spells was undeniable, but his selections of subjects for music and conversation had been... almost a source of dread at times. He'd been much better, when we were searching for Elondra, but he'd be quiet and had no new grand works. The only works he'd done before were always about that Wendersnaven. Now he was writing an epic about us? I was afraid what would happen if the tale about Bishop was some comedic slapstick piece. I wasn't pleased about the possibility of being a buffoon either, it would be very hard to explain to my brethern in the temple.

We both drank, and contemplated our future as ballad subjects.

x x x

_--Bishop _

I took another pull of my ale, about my only form of amusement right now. No, not completely. Casavir's horrified realization about the ballads would be quite funny, once I was over being horrified myself.

After a few minutes, I changed the subject. "I found out why Karnwyr was acting smug all day. It seems someone tried and succeeded in bribing him. He was gnawing on a small piece of what was a much bigger bone. And then I saw another one, half hidden by the coop, and he wouldn't tell me who had given them to him. He's smart enough to not take food from strangers, but I wish I knew who did it. Was it you?"

Casavir looked a little alarmed, "No, I wouldn't have thought I could bribe him. But your pup is pretty wise, so I'm sure it was for something he approved of anyway. But his humor does include things I would rather not experience."

_I'm careful, with other people and food. And I can smell things added._

Oh, now Karnwyr is safe, but I'm not from whatever prank is pending. Neeshka most likely, as she was much harder to intimidate than the gnome. And both Elondra and Casavir would be upset if I so much as made him cry. I am definitely staying in, if I have to drink myself into a stupor to stay still.

M'Lady arrived, moments after we had gotten a delivery of three boxes with our names on them. She wasn't in a good mood, and said, "Political gamesmanship lessons. My head wants to explode."

Casavir interrupted her growing agitation with, "Perhaps we should try on our new armor then? We may need to make some adjustment so we can fight if we have to."

So we all put on the current costume of the nobility. Mine fit better than I had expected from this morning. And the colors had shifted towards the colors of the deep forest, deep greens and browns with a few highlights in gold. The quilting also had a higher proportion of wolves than before. The biggest problem is that I would have a problem hiding any weapon larger than a dagger. The protective cloak had potential to hide much more, which would help with travel but not during any event where the cloak would be elsewhere. But it did look good, and was nicer than any clothing I'd had in... well, ever.

Casavir's had also shifted subtly, it was still the blue and gold of Tyr that I had glimpsed earlier, but there was a subtle shading to the blue, as if he were standing under a light that moved with him. His quilting had Tyr's holy symbol worked in, though I doubted it would count to allow him to cast spells. He dug something out of his pack, what I thought had been a spare holy symbol, for prudence' sake, was a more formal gold one, a good match for the rest of the costume. His, I allowed, also looked good enough for the nobility.

M'Lady, however, looked stunning. I know my jaw dropped when I got my first good look at the effect of the garb. It was a very deep red, only a short step from black, a close dress that had a side slit to allow her some of her mobility. As she moved, silver threading deep in the fabric highlighted her, and sometimes you could see motifs in the surface, like a gray rose, or the Keep's shield. These symbols shifted around, so this was magic, not just clever embroidery like ours. She was showing a fair amount of skin, despite the winter season, and through clever cutting, only minor scars were visible. Enough to make her exotic.

I swallowed, and managed to say, "You're not going to be able to hide many weapons in that."

She looked glum, and agreed. "Yeah, maybe a slim dagger in my dancing boots, and I'll see if any of my protective jewelry would be dressy enough. My old sword goes in a loop in the cloak. I don't want to lose my favorites for some stupid party."

Casavir suggested, "If we're going to eat, we will need to change out of this. The reception isn't for almost three hours, and there is sure to be alcohol there."

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

I could tell the guys approved of my costume, so at least all that gold did some good. Bishop packed his away, though Casavir and I just draped ours to redon them later. We redressed in silence, and I made sure we had a good embrace to ourselves before dinner.

Grobnar must have already eaten, as he was practicing some poignant instrumental. Neeshka was trying to get up a card game after dinner, and seemed annoyed she couldn't get Bishop to agree to join, though both Sand and Grobnar agreed.

We shouldn't be late, so we had a last serving of pie before hurrying off to change again. Once dressed and in the cloaks, the reality of leaving hit, but we forced ourselves. I really, really didn't want to get into politics, training could only do so much when I was so good at saying the wrong thing.

Outside, it seemed Bishop had gotten everyone to escort us. Sand gave me one of his message sticks, a short one, only about four inches long. That, I knew where to hide, and placed it between my breasts, to the amusement of all. Our journey to the palace was uneventful. Six people, most of them visibly armed, and a wolf are enough of a warning to most every lowlife.

We waved them goodbye, and went in to the more formal areas of the palace, following the small groups already traveling that way. I gave my cloak to an attendant, and steeled myself to enter.

The chamber wasn't that big, there were only about sixty or seventy present. No bigger than West Haven had been.

"Ah, Dame Commander! Welcome! The peoples of Neverwinter are here to thank you for your defense of the city..."

But there was only a relative handful of other women here, and most were matrons. And worse, over half of those present were young men, within a shout of my own age.


	25. Dynastic Repercussions

**Neverwinter - - -**

_--Casavir _

My lady's face had stiffened, but only for an instant, so this was not totally unexpected, at least to her. It hit me like a brick, and I forced my face to be passive. Lord Nasher continued his speech of welcome, but I barely paid heed. The young male flower of the city nobility was jostling for a better position even as the award speech continued. Their elders were also jostling, but were much more discreet about it. She accepted her medals with appropriate neutrality, along with a showy writ announcing some more tangible rewards. As the ceremony was winding down, her face became a bit more animated when she smiled, though her eyes were still watchful.

I can see why she was reluctant to mention this, but not reacting when the young snots all began to cluster around her to get her attention was very hard. My stomach was reminding me of how much I disliked these events. I was gritting my teeth so hard, I was getting a headache. Praying for grace, I felt some of my tension ease, but I could see Elondra's face was still stiff.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I fear I have not gained the more pleasant city skills, such as dance. Though I do appreciate the offers," she smiled politely.

"No." "I can wait." "You could be nothing but graceful..." They washed up to her, like waves on the shore.

Attendants were circulating with trays of snacks and sparkling wine, and I selected one for each of us while she was parrying their complements. After a few minutes, with the excuse that she wanted to pay her respects to Lord and Lady Nasher, she succeeded in moving away.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. This had been only one of the possibilities, and I really wanted your support tonight," she whispered.

By then we had arrived to our hosts, and she forced some sparkle again. Lady Nasher was much younger than her lord, but they were obviously fond of each other. M'Lady chatted with Lady Nasher about clothing when that lady had admired M'Lady's. Apparently, Ehlah was relatively new to the city, and had been unknown to Lady Nasher. So our success would benefit her, too. This was a much more pleasant conversation, but M'Lady left before we overstayed protocol. She had definitely been studying, or she really wanted to leave.

Then, before the blades had noticed she was free, she made it to the older members of the nobility. There, she kept conversation on keep management and similar issues. Two separate matrons tried to introduce their sons as topics, but she laughingly said it was too soon, as she had to secure the Keep and perhaps acquire a townhouse before that kind of thing.

One of the matrons slyly glanced at me, and murmured her agreement. M'Lady managed not to react, but I could feel my ears heat. The matron laughed, and said that she was glad to have met M'Lady, before she moved on herself.

I contemplated my still mostly full goblet for a moment, as she scanned the room.

"I think we can make our bows to Lord Nasher and leave now. I've met everyone I need to, I think," Elondra said wryly.

So we made our way through the pack, made our bows to our hosts, and exited the reception. We redonned our cloaks, and left the palace. I had planned to suggest we contact Sand, but she was fuming. In fact, she almost stomped most the way back to the Flagon, and seemed annoyed nothing happened...

By the time we had entered the gate to the docks district, I hoped she might have calmed enough to hold hands. But instead we clung to each other in an embrace in the shadows of a warehouse.

"I'm not sure I could be dignified if you put me aside for one of them, my Lady" I admitted to her hair.

"Not going to happen!" she said fiercely. "I missed you so much when you did that one vigil during the war, not even counting that awful time after the final battle. Settling then, for the half loaf of friendship, didn't change that at all. And now..."

She looked up at me, "Your dignity is safe with me, only death could force that separation. Though I can't promise there might not be the occasional prank or mis-spoken word."

"As long as you are there, I will be content. Can we go back now? I am uneasy without our gear, this late."

She agreed, and we hurried back to the inn.

Everyone was still there, in the common room. And while Neeshka, Grobnar, and Sand were all playing cards, Bishop had apparently spent the intervening hours getting plastered. It would have been much more fun.

M'Lady sent a dirty look to Sand, and hissed, "Dynastic."

x x x

_--Bishop _

I had been in a pleasant haze for hours, while the rest played cards. M'Lady should be using the stick to call us for escort back. They aren't armed enough to be safe on the late night streets. And I could count on Casavir to think of her safety. Watching the firelight flickering on the pewter mugs from the bar, I noticed the others were getting up and chattering. I blinked, wondering if it was time to cast my spell, then I was wondering if I could.

Karnwyr laughed at me, _Probably not._

Maybe I shouldn't have done this two nights in a row...

_Probably not._

The others were gone from the table now, I'd better hurry and open my eyes again so I could go help with their escort. When felt two bodies move into either side of me, and I started to jump up.

"Shh, shh." Elondra was saying, as Casavir was beginning to chant.

I relaxed, but how did they get here?

"We walked," she said with a smile in her voice.

I tried to send a dirty look to Casavir, but it didn't work so well, with the light already hurting my eyes, and him just finishing casting a spell for me.

"And don't blame him, I didn't give him the option," she said, with a flash of something darker in her voice.

My head had cleared a bit, though they still helped pull me to my feet and half carried me towards our room.

As we went, M'Lady said, in a fake whisper, "He's so much easier to read, when he's drunk and confused."

I objected, "I'm not that drunk!"

"Anymore." they both chimed in.

By the time we reached the room, I was able to walk on my own, and I noticed she had two new beribboned medals, which clashed with her 'armor.' I was also finally coherent enough to realize that while they had been jesting, their gray and blue eyes were not smiling.

I sat on the bed, while they carefully put away their finery, and asked, "What happened?"

She sighed, "Sand earlier had three theories for what Nasher wanted out of his Knight Commander's visit, aside from appearing generous to the hero. The first thought came from a thought that I'd had, that part of his speech could have been the edge of a proposition. Even if I wasn't with you, I don't think I'd be interested in someone over twice my age. But Sand thought this unlikely as he has been happily married for some time. I met Lady Nasher tonight, and they do seem quite fond."

"The second thought was that he wanted to infuse some adventurer pragmatism into the nobility, to balance or spike the factions that exist. A new faction that would be more interested in the good of the city than trading insults or intrigues. If that was his plan, he would have a majority of people tonight being members of various factions, probably more amenable to this kind of change."

"And the last theory, was that he was taking and even longer view, thinking dynastically. He's getting older, and has no heir. Unless he puts off his wife, he needs to get an heir, complete with familial and political connections, with their own heir preferably. They should be accepted by the nobility, before the nobility realizes his age. This way he can prevent a power struggle and civil war when he dies. I can understand and approve of that goal, but if he is, he is not giving me the respect of a choice!" this came out as almost a shout.

"That plan would show if the population at tonight's reception was half young noblemen..." she gritted out.

Casavir stroked her arm, and said quietly, "I counted close to two thirds."

"I don't want this, of course. But the Keep has become my home. I feel responsible and feel affection. They're good folk. I mean, we could just go camp in the woods. But my home is only smoking, or was smoking, rubble. Technically, a female member of the nobility is supposed to get permission to marry. I couldn't go back..."

She was babbling now. And Casavir and I looked at each other, and kissed her until she finally sputtered to a stop.

"You both know this distraction tactic won't always work," she said with a half smile.

I said, "We could go to the woods."

"...Or we can go somewhere else, like Waterdeep, if we have to. But its far too soon to panic. Lord Nasher cannot force you to marry or become his heir," Casavir consoled.

"Really?" she seemed surprised.

"None of the city's temples would extend their blessings," Casavir said firmly, "Especially since we already have blessings. Do you want to be Lady of Neverwinter?"

"No! The Keep is larger than I ever really desired." She was very sure, to my relief.

I put in, "Then we just have to play well enough to keep our home, and marry. Child's play!"

We all had to laugh at that.

I had to ask, "Anything else happen?"

Casavir said dryly, "She could have danced all night..."

M'Lady elbowed him, and said, "I think Lady Nerriam figured out that Casavir was there, as other than ally or bodyguard..."

"Did he give it away with a blush?"

He must have, as he was doing it again now.

She mused, "But she was amused, so I doubt she'll tell anyone. She'll probably make use of that knowledge, but it only has value if its secret."

I asked, "Are we done with politics for this trip, then?"

She shook herself, and said, "Sure. All I have to do yet is a bit of shopping, including some antidotes, for you short-tankards..."

"Done." "Got 'em."

"Hmm, one less thing to buy tomorrow. Shall we turn in?" she grinned.

I woke up with another residual headache, but dozed off again. The second time I woke, I began wondering how I would get away from them so I could pick-up my gifts. I could see she was having similar thoughts when she woke. When she saw that I was also awake, she mouthed 'headache?'

I shrugged, and looked pointedly to the door.

When dressed, she stopped to write a note and attach it to the inside of the door. It was mid-morning, and I saw Karnwyr had yet another huge bone to gnaw on. He wagged his tail at us, but made no other comment to me. I left him to his treat, wondering if it was already too late.

We visited a number of shops, where she picked up some more equipment for herself, including a bow, a new quiver, and arrows, having lost her old set. She also got a magic quiver for her father, a nice pipe for her uncle, and some other items for people like her childhood friend Bevil. I bought only a few things, but had only two I wanted to buy for.

After we were done at the merchant shop, she cautiously asked, "Would you mind if I made a social call?"

I was baffled and suspicious, "I thought you didn't really know anyone here in Neverwinter. Is this someone from the reception last night?" She'd been the target of the hunt then, and she was ours.

We stopped at one of the street food vendors to buy some lunch, and she reassured me, "No, no. I just wanted to check on the only other survivor from my village. As far as I know, there's only four of us: Bevil, Daeghun, Cormick, and myself. Cormick was **really** old, like twenty, when he left for Neverwinter after winning the harvest cup..." She was hamming it up now.

"No! And how old were you then?" I asked, falling into the game.

M'Lady laughed, "A precocious ten, studying my letters and sure I would learn some special magic and save the world. What a surprise, huh?"

I grinned back, "Not that much, with you."

"I ended up being a junior officer in the Greycloaks, often reporting to him when I first got here. I think he was pleased I did well, as he must have taken a lot of ribbing, being from the Mere. I never really noticed, as I had too many balls in the air to care about it. By the time you joined up, I had already just about reached his rank, and didn't see him that much by the end of the war. I really want to find out if he survived, and see how he's doing."

"Would that be a good place for me to go?" While I wouldn't mind a good brawl right now, I didn't want her hurt.

She insisted, "We will be fine, no matter what happens. We can be careful of rumor, but only to a point."

I pulled her off to the side of the square, and hissed urgently. "The problem is that grain of truth. Don't fool yourself, Elondra. My life could still be forfeit for what I did. Promise me you won't do something stupid if that happens. Go back to the Keep, go back to the Mere. If it happens, I deserve it, because you could have died too. I'm not wasting the second chance you both gave me, but many here won't!"

She reached out to hug me, and said against my shoulder, "I know, I know. I won't be stupid. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't fight before then."

Pulling back a little, so she could look at me, she continued, "I hadn't asked, for any reason beyond checking on one of my neighbors. But he is a respected officer, and winning him over would be a good thing. If we can't, we need to know that too. He won't gather a mob even if he knows, merefolk don't..."

I saw she recognized someone coming down the street towards us. She may have even sworn as she took a step back, but I wasn't going to ask for a repeat.

"Ah, Dame Commander. It was pleasant to meet someone last night who has done so much for the city. Usually great heroes move on to other challenges, and we never really get to meet them. I did want to extend an invitation to you for an informal dinner..."

"Lady Nerriam, I would love to sometime, but I expect to be leaving the city after today, and still have much shopping to do..." She gestured towards her own packages, now on the ground, and my own.

I blanked my face as much as I could.

The lady smirked, and commented, "I see my Lord Nasher will be doomed to disappointment in his matchmaking efforts..."

I'm not sure which of us blushed first, or why I did, but M'Lady gamely said, "I fear he was forgotten that adventurers do not often wait, our lives may be too short."

"True, true. But you do serve the Land, the city, and its people as you are. I am serious about the invitation, child, just send word when you are in the city. It will be an amusing round of play to watch next time.

And the lady left us.

_She is a lady of power,_ Karnwyr said from the corner of my mind.

"Yeah," M'Lady replied absently, "I must ask Sand for her background while we are traveling."

I was boggled, "How long have you been hearing Karnwyr that well?"

"Huh? What? You didn't say that? I've only heard him a few times before, in the last month or so, laughing at you for something or other."

_--Give, Karnwyr, what's going on?._

But I got no reply this time. I shook my head, and said, "He's not telling."

We finished our lunch, and we started for the Watch house. It got strangely quiet when we walked in, and this big guy charged towards her. I had already gone for my sword, snarling, when I realized she wasn't bracing for combat, and held still to see what was next. A hug where her toes dangled a bit and a bit of mutual back thumping, before Cormick set her down again.

I relaxed, and listened to them exchange news. He had been herding evacuees for a while, and didn't get back to the city until midsummer himself. He had thought she had died, and there was one less to remember their village. He was engaged, and wanted her to come in the summer for the ceremony...

He slowed to a stop, when he realized that she had gotten grim. "But you're not done, are you, Elondra?"

M'Lady shook her head, "Nope, at least one powerful supporter of the shadowjerk is still free. We don't know where this mage is now, but we will be going after him as soon as we do."

"Shadowjerk?" Cormick wondered.

"He was king of nothing, he would have been king of nothing even if he won," she asserted. "Once a defender, driven insane and still trying to defend and destroy threats to a land that no longer exists. If he hadn't been so corrupted, he would have been pathetic. But this mage didn't learn from his master's defeat, so I can't promise I'll make it."

"No problem, I just hope you can. Speaking of marriage, is it true that Lord Nasher presented you to a herd of noble fops last night?" the Harborman asked with a teasing grin.

I tried to think of nothing, while M'Lady rolled her eyes, laughing, "Like pretty boys like them are good for anything out in the Mere!..."

The news soon dwindled down and one of the other Greycloaks interrupted with a problem. Before he fully turned away, she interrupted with a quick farewell and a small wrapped box, before we left.

Once back out on the street, M'Lady cleared her throat. "I have only one more stop, and gifts I need to pick up..." She offered.

"Hmm," I returned, "Shall we meet in an hour?"

"Sounds good to me. Just be careful," she said with a worried look around us.

_I'm coming,_ Karnwyr said, but she didn't react this time.

She left a moment later, and a few minutes later Karnwyr arrived, pleased with himself.

And I hurried off to get my tapestries and get back. I was glad I hadn't bought much today, as it was a large bundle.

I noticed as I crossed and recrossed through the district, past at least a score of Greycloaks in different groups, there was no spitting this time. I got back to our meeting place a little early, only to find her already waiting, with her own large bundle.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

Bishop made it safely back to our meeting place, at the gate between Blacklake and the market, but now he had a good sized package like I did. I just had a bad thought, what if he had had the same idea?

So I decided I had to check, at least obliquely, "I hope you didn't have the same idea I had."

His look of comic dismay meant I was no longer alone in this thought.

So I continued, "I'm not asking for what it is, don't want to ruin the surprise, but if we got them on different neighborhoods, we have better odds of not having the same things. I got mine in Ponzzo Street."

His relief was palpable, "Mine was from a cross street nearer to here, didn't get the name, but nowhere near yours."

I rebalanced my packages, and asked, "Is Karnwyr going to keep an eye out for muggers for us?"

"Yeah, but he finds our bundles funny; now we're worker ants," Bishop admitted with a slight smile.

Ha. So we set out back to the Flagon. We were passing by the Temple of Tyr on the way to the gate, when Casavir emerged. He must have had a different idea, as he had no visible packages at all.

x x x

_--Casavir _

Pretending to sleep in, seems to have fooled both of them. They still tended to forget that I liked the dawn. I was feeling guilty about the pretense, but didn't see any other way to pick up my gifts. M'Lady didn't seem to have any major business today.

I had a brief pang that they were leaving together without me, but then logic reminded me we made Bishop just about promise to only go out with one of us, and I'd prefer she didn't go alone either. And three made shopping a challenge.

After my prayers, I hurried to the merchant area, where the smith's shop was, hoping I wouldn't see them. The goldsmith was finished, and my gifts fit easily in my pocket. I still had plenty of time before dinner, and its implied meetings, when it was only lunchtime. Maybe I'd visit with my old friend Troi, who was now training the various novices here in the Neverwinter Temple.

Troi was taking a lunch break himself, and we spent some time catching up. He was happy in a recent relationship, and wanted to share. Even in his state, he noticed I was being quiet, and shifted topics.

"I thought you were carrying a torch for your Commander, when I met you during the war. Did that work out?" He asked gently.

"I proposed just before that battle at the Keep, and she turned me down..." I **really** hated doing this in the Temple, even by omission. "I still have some hopes, but..." Not that kind of hopeful plan, but his assumptions will lead him astray.

He said, "Sorry to hear that. I'd heard that you were her escort to the medal ceremony last night, and thought you had gotten lucky. I'll pray for you."

After a moment, he continued, "Just don't waste your life waiting or let it turn you bitter. Tyr may have other plans for you."

"**My Lady** is worth the wait," I said firmly. And Tyr approved.

"Ouch! Enough said. We just had a batch of recent ordinations, want to attend one of their first services in a few minutes?"

We both grinned, remembering some of the spectacular goof-ups when we were in training. And as timing and pace were usually way off, attendance was limited to those of the Temple or by invitation only, to control stage fright. I nodded, "Sure."

Troi wryly added, "I just think we won't introduce you until after the service, there are enough things to distract them."

Leaving the Temple after attending the joyful novice's first service, I saw a burdened M'Lady and Bishop coming towards me. I had forgotten she had lost her magical bags.

"Do you want some help carrying that, M'Lady?" I offered, eager to help.

"No, no. It wouldn't be right. I was silly enough to forget, so I should carry my own junk," she said wryly.

Bishop ironically added, "But thanks for the offer."

"I didn't offer for you, especially since those must be your own purchases," I said, though I could feel a smile trying to come out.

But it did, and we were soon all grinning, and started back to the inn. I felt a little awkward being the only one without a bundle, and tried to insist, to no success.


	26. Tunics and the Forgotten

**Neverwinter - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

We made it back to our room at the Flagon, and found more packages from Ehlah, earlier than I expected. I opened mine, wondering what merely dressy clothing would look like, considering how impressive the court togs were.

I couldn't believe it, and double checked the name on the box. Yep. That was my name. I looked over to Casavir, and then Bishop. They were also in the process of checking their box labels as well.

"Could these have been switched by mistake?" I had to ask, lifting out a bit of fabric from my box, a deep blue fabric.

"Maybe. I guess that's why the Karnwyr got his joints. At least now, I can stop worrying about a pending prank," Bishop admitted with a half smile.

Uh-oh. He's had enough to be careful about here. "Well," I could hear myself admitting, "That was me. I didn't want you trying to follow me the other morning."

Bishop got that abstracted look, perhaps yelling at the pup.

_He wanted to._ Karnwyr laughed.

I had to laugh, and I heard Casavir chuckle too. After a moment, Bishop gave up and laughed also, shaking his head.

Casavir stopped laughing, to say, "I don't think they were mislabeled" He was holding up a deep emerald tunic, that looked to be the right size, for him.

I took a deep sapphire tunic out, it was obviously too small for Casavir's height. Bishop's was a deep ruby color with a touch of topaz. I peered in the box, and saw a handwritten list of suggested accessories on top of more fabric.

Casavir coughed. He must have stripped out of his tunic, as he was now wearing the new one. It fit him perfectly, and looked... unexpectedly fine. He usually wore blue or white, never green. His eyes looked almost moss green instead of their normal blue.

I looked over to where Bishop had removed his vest, and was pulling on the new tunic.

He asked, even as he did, "Did we actually select colors when we were there? I don't remember choosing anything about this outfit."

Casting my thoughts back while I took off my shirt, I admitted, "I was so ticked about the reception and politics. I barely remember ordering this. Cas, do you remember?"

"No," he said wryly, "It was the court garb and the prospect of formal fittings that had my attention. I think we gave her carte blanche."

I'd finished putting my tunic on, as had Bishop.

Smugly, Bishop said, "I think free will worked out nicely this time, they look good." His amber eyes had taken on the color of a rich claret.

"Yeah," I said, "but I feel like I stole one of Casavir's shirts."

"You can have any shirt you wish, M'Lady," he said earnestly.

Bishop rolled his eyes and said, "I somehow knew you were going to say that. I guess that means the paladin 'stole' mine, which I find highly amusing."

I pondered, "If I took all the shirts you both own, I'd have the terrible hardship of having to look at you without them, all the time... hmm."

We all chuckled at that.

I finished, "But I think I'd rather you both had proper armor. Looking can wait, sometimes. We'd better pack these up, I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when we wear these for the ceremony."

Packing away the new clothing took much less space than the boxes offered. I was beginning to think I would need to buy a pack mule to carry my stuff back home. I had redonned my old shirt, and was musing about how much clothing I'd have to travel with if I truly did become a courtier.

I had to share that thought, "Do you realize how much clothing I'd have to have, if I became a full member of the court? A whole wagon! Yuck!"

They'd exchanged glances, and started grinning.

I continued, as the memory surfaced, "But actually, after we're officially married, you'll both also be noblemen. We'd need at least two wagons then..."

I'd expected Bishop to make a face, and he did. But Casavir was the one to look stricken. Bishop caught it too. We pulled him over to sit down between us on the bed.

Bishop said, "I never thought clothing was that scary, even for large piles of it. And since you're arranging the ceremony yourself, that leaves..."

"The nobility," Casavir acknowledged.

x x x

_--Bishop _

Casavir was looking nauseated now; Elondra worried, guilty, and puzzled. It seemed he did have a few secrets, after all. M'Lady sighed, put her arm around his waist, and her head on his shoulder. I put an arm around his shoulders.

After a moment, Casavir sighed and looked better.

"Alas," M'Lady began, "for my sins, I am a member of the nobility now. It didn't seem to bother you. What's wrong?"

I said, "I'm sure you're a special case..."

She gave me a warning glare, without moving her head, even as he nodded enthusiastically. The silence stretched out.

Casavir said, "I don't suppose you'll let it go?"

"No," she said sadly, "we can't help, if we don't know. And the nobility, as useless as some are, can't be avoided forever. I'm sorry I took you to that reception. I'll figure out something else next time."

That got his attention, and I repressed a smirk. He started to object, but paused and looked at her suspiciously.

M'Lady smiled serenely, and said, "Really. It's not that important to me. Duty, not pleasure. Far more important to me is the fact that something about them hurt you."

I contributed, "You're doomed. Just save the time and the painful truths she'll come up with on the fly, and tell us."

He snorted at that, and admitted, "It's not really a secret, just some things I'd rather forget."

She hugged him, and said, "But you haven't, if my dumb joke hurt that much."

"Stop stalling," I said.

Casavir managed a glare at me, but was a bit disarmed when she hugged him. And we waited.

He finally began, "When I was young, the day-students were almost all members of the nobility. They all came in, full of themselves. Had good armor, instead of the padding the rest of us used. They had treats from the merchants they might share if they felt like it, and fine weapons with their family seal that they would flaunt. Brother Welken often reminded us, that it was what was the strength of our arms and righteousness of our cause that would determine if we would triumph, not how pretty our armor was. But it was a long time before I believed it when I was that young. They would return after holidays or family events with new armor or a new trick they'd learned from the family retainers. Impressed with themselves, even if they couldn't do the trick right. Only one of them had a calling, and she died in Aribeth's war. The rest drifted off, once the training grew too stringent."

Elondra pointed out, "That explains why you wouldn't like them, but there's more to this than noble snots. We could find scores of them in any major city..."

"I did become friends with a few," Casavir admitted. "One, Ahdag, enrolled one season as a resident. He became my best friend. I adored his stories of his family, from deaf great-aunt to toddler nephew. We wanted to kill dragons and save fair damsels when we grew up. But the term ended, and he went home again, while I was still left at the school."

Her face had grown sad, "Didn't you ever get leave?"

Casavir's voice had become unexpectedly bitter and sounded rawer with youth, "And go where? I was a foundling, the temple was all I had known. The city was strange. I was smart enough to know I would not survive long on the streets. And beyond the city, were bandits and dragons. Don't misunderstand, Dean Welken was a good man, even if stern and a little cold. There were always adventurers passing through, so there was always exciting and fun things to do once lessons were over." He took a deep breath before he started again.

"Then, one day when I was twelve, I heard Tyr's voice for the first time..." His face became calm, and his eyes glowed without magic. "After that, my lessons shifted to include more lore and ritual along with martial lessons. My one friend, Troi, became a cleric here in the city, having been ordained around the same time as my dedication. His family disowned him, but he doesn't seem to mind, something I didn't quite understand then. I was largely happy. Serving Tyr for the betterment of all, was all I wanted."

He was now staring off into space, not noticing when M'Lady and I traded glances. He was sidestepping again, even if he wasn't aware of it.

M'Lady asked, "And what happened to Ahdag?"

"Oh, he came back for a visit a few months later for a visit, to collect his gear," Casavir's voice had gone very flat.

"What else?" I prompted.

He almost shouted, "He had **forgotten me**, when he left me behind. He wasn't even close with my name." Unheeded tears were flowing, though his eyes were almost closed. "He just came back to get some armor left behind, and try out his new weapon, a magic one, on the peons. He'd been careful to avoid me, and trounced three of the younger students badly, when I forced myself to step in."

Voice gentle, M'Lady asked, "What happened?"

"He used one of those fancy combat tricks, and disarmed me after only few exchanges. I moved in too close for that, and beat him, even though I could barely see him through my tears. When the combat master arrived, and separated us, he fell to the ground unconscious. I was suspended for a month, though the one youngster he'd hurt never walked quite right again. Ahdag's family position, and new rank as heir, kept him safe from the legal effects of his maliciousness."

M'Lady was rubbing the small of his back, when she asked him, "Was this before or after Tyr's voice?"

He admitted, "After. Tyr's favor mostly balanced the pull his family had in the city, and even in the temple. My suspension was as much because I hadn't abided by temple dueling protocol for practice weapons and a fight master."

The tears had stopped. He relaxed minutely with a sigh, and leaned back a little.

"Should I track him down, for a quick lesson on the food chain?" I asked.

Casavir smiled a half smile and said, "Not necessary. He picked a fight with two of the heroes of Aribeth's war, and did not survive it. Since he had brought a squad of private guards to help him in his folly, even his family could not save him this time."

"So he was an especially snotty example of the nobility, who earned his trip to the afterlife, for stupidity if nothing else." I said, harshly.

M'Lady asked sternly, "What was it about that confrontation? That he abandoned you and your ideals, or that he abused the other students?"

"Tyr help me, it should have been because of the abuse. But I was hoping when he arrived that it was a misunderstanding, and he would laugh and say it was a joke. It wasn't until I heard about him beating the second student, that I had find him and stop him. I found him beating on a third, Troi, who was barely breathing. He laughed in that easy way I once loved, and invited me to give him a hand before we would go out on the town. All I could think of as I fought him, was that I never wanted to be like him at all."

We assured him, he was not, but he doggedly continued, with his eyes closed, "The weapons master later told me I'd shown traces of Tyr's fire even as he arrived, so my training was shifted again towards paladinhood. Troi recovered, but his knee had been completely destroyed. He would always be cloistered. Ahdag also recovered, but he was taken away by his family retainers almost immediately. Since I had nowhere else to go under suspension, I was under house arrest and plain rations. I had a lot of time to pray."

I poked him, and said, "So that's how you got so good at it. You would have had enough time to rewrite your chants in iambic pentameter."

That actually produced a smile, and he met my eyes briefly before shielding his eyes again, "No, I suck at composition."

Elondra told him, "That's not important," before she kissed him on the forehead.

We remained in a bubble of timelessness, while she got a towel damp and brought it back. Each section of his face that she washed, was followed by a kiss, even though her face also showed the signs of tears. Lastly, she wiped around his mouth and chin, and kissed him in blessing.

He wanted more, for once. And kissed her, crushing her against himself, surprising me with the heat as he was usually so protective. My breath was coming faster.

After a long moment, they separated, and looked around dazedly.

Casavir whispered, "I think the pup looks lonely..." and they reached out to bring me into their arms, and I was kissing her as well. I asked Karnwyr to call me when the others arrived for dinner.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

It was a quiet evening, at least for us. We all got a bit rowdy when Grobnar caught Neeshka trying to pocket a card with her tail. The guys, finally looking better, had her up in the air by her heels in a moment, shaking for other cards. Some very odd things came out, along with some weapons, some picks, and a king and two tens. Everyone was laughing, including Neeshka.

We all turned in early, as the road would be cold and the travel day short.


	27. A Lead and a Party

**To Port Llast - - -**

_--Bishop_

We left Neverwinter early, and I was so glad to be gone. I had been feeling so trapped by my past in there. Deserved I suppose, but it made change so hard. My temper would have been vile if we hadn't run into those muggers the other night. Staying with Elondra and Casavir helped, but I would have to be careful there for a long time.

By this point, being on separate watches wasn't so bad, as two could fit in our blankets much better than three. But even three wasn't that bad, we just stayed even closer together. I will say that I had never been so eager to stay at pokey little village inns before, as during this winter trip.

Everyone else was in a good mood. Neeshka had apparently done well in one of the gambling halls, and was feeling flush. Sand was even pleasant, but had made no explanation. Grobnar had been visiting with some other bards, and was chirping about one of their new epics. He even demonstrated some bits for us. At least he wasn't working on one about us then. Casavir was wearing his reserved face again, but was enjoying everyone else's stories. M'Lady was telling the others about trolling for muggers after sacrificing many innocent ales. She also managed to convert the award ceremony into a funny story, with the young bucks trying to cut each other out and showing off their finery. We even smiled at her impressions of a couple of the younger ones.

The conversation turned then to holiday food for a while, which I found a topic new to me, and so was just listening.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

This was a bad idea. The second night out, a couple hours after my watch, with a bit of snow newly on the ground, I caught Casavir shivering, and Bishop was also curled very close to me. I couldn't wait any longer. I waved at Neeshka, still on watch, and pointed over towards the horses. She waved back, and I woke the guys up. It wasn't hard, as they weren't sleeping very deeply. I had waited way too long for the sake of a surprise.

They gamely stretched and went over towards the horses, probably hoping we were going for a little discrete necking. Maybe after. I stopped at the frame holding my saddlebags and packs and said, "Help me get the big one out..."

Puzzled, but willing, we managed to extract my holiday bundle from the rest of my purchases, and reset the straps in the dim light.

"I was planning to surprise you both with this at Midwinter, but its stupid to wait. Go head, open it."

They were curious, even if tired, and grew broad grins when they realized what it was. A large patchwork of fur, two quilted blankets, and a thinner one for warmer weather. It would not have been quite large enough for back at the Keep, but luxurious compared to the gaps we had from the three smaller blanket sets.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring it out earlier," I said with my throat a little tight.

Casavir looked thoughtful, "Do you want yours now?"

"No, I'd like to be surprised. I can wait, unless yours is equally useful for travel..."

Bishop chuckled, "No, mine isn't nearly this practical. It can wait."

"Mine can wait as well," Casavir agreed.

I said, "I'm glad I didn't accidentally get the same thing as either of you, that was my one fear when I saw Bishop's package."

"We should probably pack the old ones up and figure how we're going to pack these for travel," put in Casavir.

"Can I burn the old ones?" asked Bishop plaintively. "They'd be warmer."

"It would be fun, but I think we could reuse them better, maybe Karnwyr would like one," though I could not resist a smile. "And lets take a moment to warm up a bit before the removing the remains from the camp... After all its almost expected."

The next night, we could have pushed on late and made it to our next destination, but the guys appeared reluctant. They obviously wanted to try out the new blanket set. It was lovely.

x x x

_--Bishop _

We arrived in Port Llast in midmorning. We were going to visit the various merchants while there, but Sand was to be the one checking for unusual components. I did know Elondra had reserved some of her shopping funds for potions and scrolls for this stop, but I was at loose ends. The plan was to stay overnight only if the shopping went well.

While there was an inn nearby, I wasn't looking forward to it as it had a lot of unpleasant memories. It was also where M'Lady had met one of my former lovers, full of venom, and spewing it to anyone nearby. I hadn't lied to Malin about our lack of future, even as rotten as I was those days, but she wanted something that neither of us understood then. I didn't know why M'lady didn't take her side, and I'd been afraid to ask since then. I often envied Casavir, his clean slate coming in. But it did mean that I wasn't interested in killing time in that tavern.

Following Elondra around sounded the most fun. Casavir had the same idea, but she liked carrying her own purchases, so he didn't even have that pretense for following her around. I didn't even pretend, I just liked watching her, anywhere, anytime. So we trailed her around as she bargained for her purchases. She did point Sand to one particular magic merchant, but we didn't run into any trouble. Of course two armed warriors following her around could have influenced that, but I didn't hear any complaints from her.

It looked like the last merchant we were going to stop at, was next to the local guard post. M'Lady was studying the items for sale when she stiffened, and then nearly glittered with the voice of Waukeen as she bargained. Elondra did select a number of scrolls and potions, and then almost haphazardly added on a dented goblet to the bargaining pile. Playing the doubter in its value, she learned about the previous owner, a warrior from Waterdeep. I noticed Casavir had gotten extra bland as well. She even got a free demonstration of its light power, before making the purchase.

Before heading for the inn, she also pointed out that merchant to Sand with extra emphasis. Once we were out of sight, she stomped the whole way to the inn, and I heard Casavir say something unusually foul for him.

I asked, "What was that? What did I miss?"

She hissed, "Later. We have our lead."

That changes things. This wasn't going to be merely a shopping trip, but also a hunting one, making me much more interested.

Once we had reserved rooms for the party at the inn, and we left word for the rest to join us when they got done shopping. Elondra must have been feeling paranoid, as she checked the room for magical and non-magical observation herself, using a couple scrolls. Casavir just waited this out, grimly.

She sighed, and said, "I didn't think I'd ever see it again. Bishop, this is the Chalice of Lythandar. I carried it all the way from the Mere to our confrontation with the Shadowjerk and beyond. It had a light spell, and minor healing. But by the time you joined up we had access to better healing, so I didn't use it much anymore, but I still carried it. This is the same chalice. Aside from the dent, the markings and scratches are all the same, including a couple I accidentally gave it during combat. I guess it didn't work very well for him, too bad."

Casavir said, "Now, we don't know if our opponent has direct contact with that merchant, but there is some connection. Hopefully Sand can get some more information in his trading."

"So, now we wait for them to finish," she said. "Gods, I hate waiting."

"Alas, M'Lady, we won't have that much time before the others start trickling in. Or else our waiting could be much, much more fun." Casavir, always a surprise when he said things like that.

I was sure, "I wouldn't mind a bit of waiting, myself."

"Okay, okay! Some waiting can be fun," she laughed. "But right now, its going to be a race between Neeshka and Grobnar as to who gets here first. But, you talked me into some waiting..."

Soon enough, we heard a knock at the door, but we were just about ready, and I went to get the door. Opening it, I saw Karnwyr was lying across the doorway, and Neeshka was leaning against the far wall of the hall smirking.

"Grobnar went to go get some food and ale for a late lunch. When last seen, Sand was finally speaking with the senior trader at that one stand, but I'm sure he'll be along... When'd you get the bright idea for this?" she gestured towards Karnwyr.

I shook my head, as I let them both into the room, as Karnwyr said hello to all, laughing in my head.

"This wasn't my idea, but his." Under my breath, I'd had to mutter, "Wish I'd had it..."

The tiefling perched on the big chest against the wall, leaving the chair for Grobnir and Sand to argue over.

Neeshka said next, "I assume something happened, since we have rooms. What was it?"

Without a word, Elondra brought out the chalice.

"Ooh, that saved my life many times. Anything else show up?"

M'Lady admitted, "I didn't see anything, and his tale of a previous owner was a crock. I'm hoping Sand's merchant role can get more information."

Some whistling preceded Grobnar and several members of the inn staff bringing a table, another stool, pitchers and food platters, all chattering. He sent them off, as we all settled down to eat.

Sand arrived a while later, and sniffed, "I'm glad to see you so well occupied with your waiting." And his eyes twinkled as Cas and Elondra tried not to blush. I didn't bother to hide my smile.

As Sand sampled some of the food, M'Lady again brought out the chalice, and he nodded.

"Yes, the merchant mentioned that chalice during our discussions. While he claimed to have no further items from that source, I have set up contact for making purchases for my shop. A good idea, Commander."

She quirked a smile, "And I got my chalice back."

x x x

_--Casavir _

We left for the Keep the next morning, Elondra was in a good mood, and even Bishop was unusually pleased to be leaving despite the loss in privacy. He was irritable whenever we were near Luskan, even now.

But with the additional shopping she had done, M'Lady's pack had gotten almost alarming in size. I know she was still trying to get some lost items replaced, but had yet to find any magical storage bags. Those would make traveling with our new bedroll much easier, though. Right now, it was split between our three saddlebags, but it would be nicer if it could stay dry inside a magic bag.

Our journey was mostly uneventful. We did find a mixed group of bandits, or they found us. M'Lady and Neeshka mocked and giggled at them, for the whole skirmish, which did not improve their temper. No matter.

We made it back to the Keep with nearly a tenday left until Midwinter, and everyone scattered to squirrel away their purchases. I didn't bother, beyond taking them to our room, and putting them in one of my drawers. Neither Neeshka nor Elondra would find what I could do to secure anything to be any kind of challenge. And if they peeked, they would lose the pleasure of the occasion. And M'Lady plainly wanted the surprise. I wondered briefly what Bishop had gotten that was so bulky, but dismissed it, I'd learn soon enough.

Katriona was over-eager to show off the results of her stewardship, that promotion was due. M'Lady spent several days reviewing the precedents and records before writing up the promotions for announcement on the holiday. She also used some of the Keep funds to buy quality weapons for the ones getting the promotions.

Elanee and Daeghun had returned from the Mere, both of them seemed unusually mellow. M'Lady usually smirked whenever she caught them together, which was more often than Neeshka did, they seemed to be competing a little, but then stopped.

While the holiday passed in a pleasant haze of happiness, the oddest thing was seeing Bishop's reactions. I think being raised by wolves would have been kinder. Karnwyr, of course, loved the extra treats that he usually got a share of. But Bishop always seemed surprised at the little kindness, treats, and customs that were part of the holiday. He must have been very young when he was... sold.

He did seem to like getting gifts for us, but had no other friends, and seemed amused by the size of M'Lady's gift list. I preferred meaningful gifts for a small list, but few friends of my younger days have lived this long, and I had made so few new ones in years in between.

We finished exchanging our gifts in the afternoon. Bishop brought out his gift, a set of tapestries, suitable for 'studying' while actually lost in thought. When Elondra asked, he admitted he wasn't sure if the Great Hall or our room would be the better location. I brought out the set of rings, each made with three strands of gold, pure, red and white. We were now ready, whenever we could have our public ceremony. Bishop wryly said it was a good choice, and M'Lady said she wanted to wear hers on a necklace until then. I kept mine tucked away, close to me too. I suspected Bishop did as well, but we didn't talk on it.

At dinner in the Great Hall, M'Lady announced Katriona's promotion to Deputy Commander, and presented her a new weapon for the occasion. Then a beaming Katriona announced the other promotions as M'Lady presented their new weapons. Bishop's eyes were glazed during this, I suspected he was following along with Karnwyr on some other activity.

After dinner, Elondra delivered a few more individual gifts, before all our friends, plus Daeghun, met in the party's customary room in the armory. It was a little crowded, especially as all the companions came too.

It was a festive evening, I think even Daeghun smiled. Various gifts were exchanged. I had been half dreading whatever Neeshka and Grobnar would come up with, and gave a sigh of relief when Sand presented a magic bag, suitable for bed rolls, as being from the three of them.

Grobnar told us he had a story to tell, and began with a familiar instrumental, and then the ballad that was the rest of it. It was the story of her rescue, both true and hard to believe, and very poignant. Just about everyone had at least a tear. M'Lady's eyes were streaming as she pulled us close.

Grobnar simply bowed, and Elondra hugged him later as well.

The party wound down after that, and when we got to our room we found another small package, from Neeshka, on the bed. I was half afraid to open it, but M'Lady began to giggle, flushing, when we did.


	28. Waiting for News

**Crossroads Keep - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

The next month or so was just waiting. The Keep was quiet with winter. Sand and Grobnar made short trips to Neverwinter to check on the news, but nothing had happened yet. This wasn't surprising, as merchant caravans were few and far between in the winter. Neeshka made longer trips, she either found someone or had a scheme hatching. I'm not sure which worried me more. Khelgar came back for a visit, and I persuaded him to try to teach me a few of the unarmed combat moves he learned from the monks. I wasn't very good at learning it, but it was something to occupy me while waiting. We usually did this up on the roof, so the troops didn't see their Commander being so clumsy. At least that's what I told myself.

Bishop started getting frustrated and bad tempered, and decided to go out camping for a few days. Karnwyr didn't seem worried, so we waved him goodbye, and had an additional thing to wait for. He came back pleased with himself about a tenday later, and we ended up tickling him until he told us about the villagers.

The Keep was pretty much running itself, so I didn't have much to keep me busy. I wasn't really used to this, for most of the last three years, I was pursuing people who wanted me dead, or recovering from the same. I pushed my training even more, until I often dozed off between sessions.

Casavir was the most serene of us, I really don't know how he did that.

As spring approached we finally got the news we had been waiting for. One quiet evening, Sand teleported into our armory, where I had been reading an ancient travelogue on the planes I'd found in the library. We all looked up, and saw that he was sparkling with hauteur again, and a suppressed excitement.

"News?" Bishop asked with barely suppressed eagerness.

Sand told him, with his intonation of implied idiocy, "Of course, you wouldn't think I came to visit **you**?"

Casavir interrupted before it could degenerate more, "We've all been waiting, please?"

A satisfied Sand said, "That trader sent news that he had gotten a small shipment of exotic blood, charged with ancient magic. Though he didn't mention Illefarn, he mentioned multiple vials. I suspect he doesn't know what kind of magic it was himself, but I think we've got good odds."

I asked, "Did he even hint who his supplier was?"

"No, I suppose we will have to speak with him directly," Sand admitted.

I said, "I would really like to leave tomorrow. Anyone have an objection?"

Casavir regretfully said, "I think we should wait here a few days to allow us to contact the others who want to help. It would take about three or four days for any message to return to him, and we can expect him to allow a couple more for winter roads... Did he say anything about how long, if any, the items were being held?"

"He did say I was the closest interested patron, but his market for this is necessarily limited. We can expect a bit longer than the tenday you're suggesting before a rival could arrive. Since Neeshka and Grobnar are still in Neverwinter, we could go there first. If we hurry, we should still be able to get to Port Llast in time," Sand admitted.

"I would feel better if we did that," said Casavir.

"And Neeshka would probably never forgive me if she misses the fun," I admitted. "Lets get packing, then."

After a flurry of repacking and a quick meet with Katriona, we went to bed. I was both excited and nervous about finally making progress.

x x x

_--Bishop _

Elondra had her first nightmare in a couple tendays that night. She had been down to about two a month. But tonight was not surprising, and Casavir and I just held her close until it passed. She had been pushing again, working on her combat skills or studying from the odd books left behind in the Keep library.

We had packed and repacked every tenday after Midwinter. The waiting had really gotten to me, and I dreamed of hunting or running with some deer, and I'd had to go do something, anything. I'd had to retrieve my old bedroll from the storage chest where M'Lady had stowed it, just as well I hadn't burnt it. They waved me off, and I couldn't quite remember what was so great about being totally free of other people. I missed smelling her and holding her close, but I did enjoy being back in the forest with the early signs of the coming spring. Karnwyr was happy to be hunting for real.

I had another one of my nightmares on the second night of my solo. This one had some kind of ugly tentacle creature, instead of the demons of the last one. But M'Lady and Casavir had died almost instantly, without a mark on them. That bastard trainer became some kind of lich even as he laughed at me. And this time I died instead of him, but I didn't care that much, other than the fact that I hadn't gotten my vengeance for them.

Waking up with Karnwyr licking my ear and face, I was curled up in a ball and with blood in my mouth, and my throat sore.

I healed myself, and went looking for trouble. It took me another three days to find some in the frozen landscape, outside some dinky village. Some bandits had decided to go after a stationary target, and had torched some outbuildings of one of the farmers, and were holding his children hostage for whatever they could get. The only hard part was getting them separated enough to take care of them. This scheme must have been an improvisation, as I found they had some slaver brands, which had already been used. I could heal them, but the burn damage did not seem to heal as clean as other wounds do. I was very uncomfortable with farmers' thanks, and kept telling them that I just hated slavers. And I left, nearly snarling, before they could offer anything else. By this time I had been gone a tenday, so I pushed to get back as soon as possible. I would have hate to miss out on the mage hunt.

I got back well after midnight, a little afraid of what I would find. They were deeply asleep, in their usual places, Elondra's hand flung out where it would have been if I were there. Undressed, I eased in next to her, kissing her palm as I moved it onto me and moved to kiss other areas. I'd wanted to taste her like this all over for days... forever.

Her sleepy voice murmured, "Welcome back. Missed you."

Something in me eased. It felt so good, I again had a pang that this was just a delusion at the bottom of a bottle or pipe, and I stilled.

Casavir whispered, "What took you so long?" even as I was pulled back into the moment.

Much later he repeated the question.

My "nothing" did not seem to satisfy them, and a tickle war erupted, the best kind. Once we'd all been defeated, or won, it really didn't matter, I admitted to my time in that village and got an extra embrace.

But it had been several more tendays until Sand had arrived with his news. With only the four of us traveling to Neverwinter, it made for a much quieter trip. While I doubt anything we could do would surprise an elf that old, we felt a bit inhibited as a group, Elondra and Casavir, especially. Even so, the discussions became interesting as M'Lady debated with Sand the accuracy and reliability of some of the planar reports she'd gleaned from the library. One of her frustrations was that the books she'd read really didn't have much, if anything, in the way of illustrations to help with identification. Apparently, devils and demons had very different weaknesses, and varied widely in appearance. A sword usually worked, but wasn't as effective as knowing their weaknesses and immunities. There was even less information another kind, yugoloths, that the other two breeds were wary of.

We made good time to Neverwinter, and it only took a few hours to find the other two. Elanee and Khelgar were too far away for this short a notice, though M'Lady did send brief messages. Aside from a brief hello to Duncan, we left right away. We couldn't push as fast as when Elanee was with us, but we still made it to Port Llast in few enough days.

Sand was to make first contact by himself, hoping he could learn something during initial discussion. Elondra insisted she would follow in a few minutes, which could very well be too close for a secretive transaction. The rest of us were supposed to be in earshot in case of trouble. Sand went over when the merchant was alone, and I thought I could distract her a bit to give Sand some extra time. She returned my kiss for a moment, and then she pulled away and went over to the stall.

Casavir muttered, "She did warn us."

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

I **had** to know, and I couldn't wait any longer. Bishop was sweet, trying to distract me, not that he minded that sacrifice. I hated the look on his face when I walked off, but I had been passively waiting too long already.

Sand saw my arrival, when I went to look over the goods, but his talk with the trader barely paused. I moved over to the edge of the display, still barely close enough to hear what they were saying.

This guy didn't seem to know what he was selling, first saying it was infernal blood, but when Sand pointed out the lack of some component, he didn't argue. He pointed out the quantity more than made up for its lack of lower planar origins. He had three vials, and he claimed to be able to get more. Sand doubted as to the value of the blood for magic, and wanted to do a test before any further negotiations for the vials.

I pretended to be selecting from a roll of scrolls. There were a few of interest, but I was curious as to how Sand was going to test. He did a chant I had never heard before, with part of it suspiciously close to an elvish phrase for 'like to like', and all three vials slid a little bit towards me.

There was no reaction from the merchant, just satisfaction that the blood showed its magic. Then Sand really put the pressure on, claiming that while magical, he couldn't give accurate information on the blood source. Sand wanted the name of his source for the blood... and he would compensate him.

The merchant was starting to get nervous as their discussion was probably audible to me, though I hadn't reacted. I also had several items piled in front of me, and seemed a better prospect than Sand at the moment.

Sand delivered his next tactic in a hiss, "You do know what the penalty is for selling human blood, especially of those with mage power, in places of Luskan interest, like here?" Reminding the merchant of that elite's allegiance and long reach.

I decided that was a cue, and turned to smile my nastiest at him. The merchant blanched, and protested he had been told it was planar. Sand blandly suggested that he provide the name of his source.

The merchant leafed through a small ledger, checked the paper, and ripped it out, giving it to Sand. I flipped a gem to the merchant, and grabbed the vials of blood. We then sauntered off towards the inn.

Sand admitted on the way, that he had been concerned I would push too fast. I stuck out my tongue at him as everyone converged on us.

We all met in one room, as Sand studied the ledger page. "Hmm, some of this would be interesting to follow up on later, but unrelated. It seems he purchased the blood from a necromancer named Limeretz , one who usually bought far more than he sold. There are a number of purchases listed here, but not what was purchased."

"Well, it seems we're going there next." I said, as Bishop looked unusually pleased, and yet edgy underneath.

x x x

_--Casavir _

We had had no troubles traveling inward into Luskan. We didn't attract the usual running children we do in most towns and villages, especially arriving at the gray start of spring when excess energy was a problem. My lady became almost grim as we traveled, starting when anyone spoke to her, though she warned of travelers' approach several times. Bishop lost his irony and became terse, while Karnwyr kept close to him all the times. Grobnar watched around us in consternation, and even Neeshka became quiet.

Officially, we shouldn't have any problem, as that ambassador's schemes had been repudiated by the Luskans. But we preferred even a damp spring camp over the doubtful safety of an inn. Once we had gotten close to the city, the only place we felt fairly safe to talk was on the road.

We'd have to try the merchant approach first, despite the fact that Elondra wanted to go in swinging. Bishop just wanted to fight some Luskans. I noticed Grobnar was sometimes playing quiet tunes, and I was glad he was along, despite the occasional embarrassment.

This was beginning to feel like juggling vorpal weapons. M'Lady was still pushing herself physically, sometimes we refused extra sessions by claiming other tasks. She was also getting more... hot tempered. At least she hadn't joggled Sand's elbow in the negotiations; he seemed pleased at the outcome, though we couldn't hear exactly how it went. It took her far too long to relax at night, she was often awake when I finished my watch.

Bishop was perhaps more dangerous, as he was in a permanent state of tension inside Luskan borders. It could have been that he was probably wanted for stopping their expeditions into Neverwinter. But more likely it was his own past, as I don't think that many had escaped him.

And necromancy... there were so few of that specialty who avoided the dark. We shouldn't assume, but we could prepare.

We selected an inn in the merchant area, and Neeshka gave our room a once over. As we considered this hostile territory, we only got one large room, and still kept short watches. We slept on the floor, leaving the bunks to the others.

The next morning, the plan was to go shopping in the market, and see if we found anything M'Lady had lost, or anyone selling the more esoteric spell and item components as well as information on the necromancer. In this case, her tendency to buy more magic worked for the task.

So we set out, keeping to the same area, with any shop showing a lot of magic components or her items being cued to Sand. We did find a cluster of component shops near the towers, but none of her missing items. Elondra only bought a few items. I know she was hoping the necro had a shop, but I wasn't surprised. Sand would have to find the link.

After we had visited the magic shops, we bought some lunch, and settled nearby while the rest finished their shopping. Sand, of course, took the longest as he was also fishing for a lead as much as looking for magic. A gang of urchins passed through, and Bishop watched them closely with a grimace.

We talked a bit about nothing important, until Sand was finished. He looked bland, so he had some news. With a gesture for us all to follow him, we set off, away from the market area. Once we were away, he said that Limeretz had a mansion at the north edge of the city, and sold prepared items, on the side, to those in the know. We were heading north, I think, confirmed when Bishop didn't object to our path. After a checks on directions, we reached an area with several mansions, hidden behind their own walls. Sand led towards the one, and located a bellpull at the gate.

"Paladin, you should probably stay in the back of the group. He might be able to detect your aura. Commander, please, you stay in the back as well, you're getting... testy. I got three different descriptions of Limeretz, from different merchants who had dealt with him before, so we do not know if he employs agents or magic to have different appearances. Prepare yourselves."

He rang the bell, as I pulled Elondra towards the back of the group with me.

A gaunt young man answered, and asked our business. Sand had evidently decided to play the merchant card, and mentioned his interest in rare components along with two of the merchants he had gotten the contact information from. The man nodded, and opened the gate.

As we went into the building, both Bishop and M'Lady became agitated. I couldn't figure a way to distract them, given our position under likely observation, and continued following Sand.

We arrived in a receiving area, where there were a good number of guards with odd posture circling the room. Our guide led Sand into the center of the room, and we followed, though M'Lady's hand twitched towards her weapon. Some of the guards were definitely undead. Halfway between Sand and the far wall was a large comfortable chair with a man in shadows on it. One moment he looked young, and another elderly, another satisfied middle age. Through this, Sand was opening negotiations for components.

I began to concentrate, so I could discern his evil..

Even as I did, M'Lady charged forward with a scream, pulling her weapon, and Bishop joined in. The others were slower to react, and paused for a moment as a force of raw energy sprang up between our host and them.

The real problem was that the necro had no evil, even now. I had to stop them.

Even as they turned to attack the closest of the guards, I moved to block them. "Stop it! He's not evil! He's not the one. **STOP**!"

"Yes, paladin. Stop your Commander..."

Other than the guards interposing themselves in front of our host, no other attack had come. And both Elondra and Bishop slowed to a puzzled stop. None of us were harmed, aside from a couple of bruises I took.

The force protecting the other mage still gave off an occasional sparkle, and he waved the guards back to the walls. They moved back without a sound, and the sparkling field ceased.

He then said, "Fred, get some refreshments for our guests."

As the gaunt young man left through a different door, some benches floated out to the center from the walls. Sand was looking at Bishop as if he were a small insect, and avoided looking at Elondra completely. Neeshka and Sand took seats, while Grobnar cautiously went over to examine one of the guards.

M'Lady was looking at the necro closely, and seemed to be trying to discern Limeretz's true appearance.

He sighed, and said, "We're not going to be able to continue, until you can see my true face, are we? Does any of you have true sight magic?"

"Not anymore," admitted M'Lady.

"Elf, your best dispell... It won't last, and it looks like my casting would not be believed..."

Sand bowed, and began casting.

As Sand was finishing, the necromancer said with an edged smile, "I must count on your discretion..."

The shadows and changing images ceased, to reveal a smiling woman of late middle age. M'Lady was baffled, and growing embarrassed. Bishop was merely embarrassed, as it looked like Karnwyr was scolding him.

I tugged both of them back to the closest bench, and sat down myself.

After a moment or two, the shadows began gathering around her again, and she again appeared in more masculine forms. Fred returned with some drinks on a platter, and handed them around.

She told him, "You can return to your studies, Fred. Chapter 20 for tomorrow."

Fred grinned and bowed out of the room.

"I had planned to express my admiration of your campaign against the Shadowking... I gained much tactical advantage when that bitch ambassador fell from favor, and Garius' plots were over. But I suspect you are pursuing something else now."

Grobnar piped up, "Are you a Harper, Lady Mage?"

"If I tell you, then I would have to kill you..." Limeretz smiled with him.

M'Lady spoke firmly, "I must apologize. I am pursuing a particularly vile mage, and one of your... masks resembles him greatly."

"And you came here because?" A touch of elven arrogance.

"He is trafficking in magical blood. And some of it, along with a chalice, came through you."

"I see. Just cause indeed. I broker many deals and finished items, but was unable to find any spells they were useful for, despite their magic. And sold the vials to a trader I knew along with the chalice I would have no cause to keep. My source, however..."

"Please," M'Lady said simply.

"No, just musing on the little I know. He calls himself Xamell, though I'm sure it wasn't his birth name. He has strong ties with two of the greater Mage-captains in the city, and an estate a few days northeast of here. However, he had said when I last saw him about a month ago that he was going to be claiming a new remote location for his experiments. I can tell you where his estate is, but he's had at least four remote labs since I'd known him. He's been a fairly ineffectual fellow here in Luskan. Now his wife had been the power..." Limeretz mused, while talking.

We all exchanged glances at that hit.

"Oh, ho. His wife? She had been angling for enough to become a power in the city. But, she was said to have died about a year ago in a lab accident. She hadn't been been as proficient as her husband, but she was the ambitious one."

I said, "No, by his own words, she died as a supporter of the Shadowking, during the war. And he had been in support himself."

Concern now colored the mage's words, "What else do you know, paladin?"

"He can planar travel or can call favors to travel for him to lesser known planes. He may have dealt with drow, or somehow discovered the remnants of a drow settlement. He gained perhaps as much as two gallons of that magic blood. And... he may have experience or a contact in the Luskan assassin training."

"Gods," she whispered. Then more strongly, "I can arrange for a writ for you from one of my acquaintances. If you do not take care of him soon, he can just get a counter later from one of his allies. This writ will cover a raid in his mansion. The only thing I would suggest, is that you present any Shadowking information afterwards, as even the Captains and slavers didn't want him. It was considered bad for business. Please, be at ease.."

She got up, and pulled a bell-pull along the wall. From another servant, she requested her lap desk. When it arrived, she wrote out a note, sealed it, and sent it with the servant.

As we waited, I noticed Grobnar had hummed a few minutes very quietly, before tinkering with fingering variations. Neeshka was playing solitaire, and Sand began to talk shop with our host. I noticed Bishop had slid closer to M'Lady, but they were barely touching. She was silent, merely staring at the wall

An hour or so later, the servant returned, and Limeretz presented the writ to us, saying only, "Good hunting."


	29. Clearing the Mansion

**Luskan - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

I would have to try to be more careful. I was ashamed that I had hurt Casavir in my frenzy to attack the necromancer. Probably the only necromancer I'd met who had not tried to kill me. And I had triggered Bishop into attacking as well. Only when I finally really saw it was Casavir blocking me, and dimly heard Karnwyr howling to stop Bishop, did I notice we were the only ones fighting.

And when I found out that our host was our hostess, that showed how fast I had leapt over that cliff. Grobnar was probably right, that she was a Harper agent, or ally. Even though they had a bad odor these days, and seemed to have splintered into several subgroups, the Harper name still had resonance with most of us common people. Whether she was or not, it remained that she was not the one I sought, and had been only helpful, and tolerant of my error.

Waiting impatiently for a time, I barely refrained from pacing, and only kept twiddling and playing with my fingers as she arranged for a raiding marque. As annoying as Neverwinter politics was, it was far less lethal and strange than Luskan's seemed.

We would need to travel swiftly to his... estate. I could hope that he was there and I could finish with this, and be free. But the existence of a new 'lab' pointed to either new victims, or advancing plans of some kind. While his revenge on me was cruel enough, it had a level of pettiness that gave me hope that he wasn't going to be the same mass threat his master had been. But petty or not, his magic was at least comparable to Sand's, and I did not want to underestimate that.

But this time I would not be weakened and alone. And together we had defeated someone with nearly god-like power. I would take him down, or die trying.

I realized I was grinding mt teeth, and forced myself to loosen my jaw. When the Luskan writ arrived, I thanked our host, and we left.

Once away from the mansion, we embraced and I kept apologizing, until Cas just kissed me. We held onto each other, more and more tightly, until I heard some bones creak. They might have been mine, but I didn't care. We did pull apart, though after a moment, to get back... to something.

Looking around, I saw that we still had several hours left of light, now that the days were lengthening. "We should replenish our supplies, and leave again," I said carefully, into the smiles and smirks of the others.

It didn't take long to find some merchants to restock our rations, I stopped by a baker for some bread, iced fruit buns, and meatpies for tonight as a treat. We still had days of travel to get to our next destination.

We got stopped by some guards shortly out of Luskan, and Casavir blandly pulled out the writ as Bishop smirked. The guards were spoiling for a fight, but so were we. And we had the writ. The guards, even if they had won, would have lost. So they very grudgingly expressed regrets, and waved us on.

His mansion looked so... normal. It had a set of imposing walls and guard squads, that seemed to required here. We retreated a bit, to make our plan of attack. I was wishing we could have waited for Elanee or Khelgar. But the six of us should be enough.

Sand did some spell, and the great wall gate ceased to exist. And some guards began to boil out from further in the grounds, as well as some odd dog-like creatures. I gave myself to the intuition of combat, as I could see my friends and lovers doing the same...

x x x

_--Casavir _

I started my blessing, even as Sand chanted his spell on the door. Elondra had been fairly quiet since we met the necromancer, aside from her repeated apologies for hitting me. Bishop also muttered an apology, but also added later that Karnwyr had finally confused him into stopping by telling him to leave the death-bitch alone.

A pair of guards were attacking me, and putting other concerns aside seemed to be a good idea.

x x x

_--Bishop _

I took a breather after the first wave, and switched to bow. We had taken shelter in a small clump of trees partway to the main building. Bandages were being applied, though priority for healing was for Karnwyr as he was hardest to bandage.

Sand was scrying the estate grounds, giving us intelligence on enemy movement. He said the next patrol should arrive in about five minutes.

We were planning to clear the grounds before starting the mansion. Karnwyr was still sometimes laughing at me for my attacking the necro.

I had only taken a few minor hits, and everyone else seemed fine also. I know Casavir was worried about us, but I was feeling fine, just pleased to shed some blood. Elondra was also staying closer to the casters and Neeshka, protecting them, while we took point. The casters had been switching off magic with crossbows, to conserve for later.

I just realized again that Casavir was the only one of us without a bow of some kind. Maybe we should talk to him about that... later. He might be more amenable to my suggestion now, when he hadn't been to my snide comments before.

M'Lady was bringing her scrolls and charged magic out for quicker access. She tended to bring out those when magic was running low and wounds running high.

Sand murmured, "Any minute now..."

And the second wave was in range. I waited for the ones further away to also be in range for everyone. The better archers were to target the further targets, to reduce any alarm.

Elondra whispered, "Now!"

And the twang of bows floated towards the Luskans, following along with the arrows and bolts...

x x x

_--Casavir _

I felt a little useless as the rest of the party loosed their flurry of shots. This group was a bit smaller than the first, so they never managed to close to melee distance. We circled around the mansion, disposing of the last group patrolling the grounds, along with two more groups of the odd dogs. Karnwyr kept spitting out after biting them.

Elondra was still doing well, neither she nor Bishop had lost their balance in combat. Though Bishop and Karnwyr were now sometimes snarling in unison now. I caught M'Lady's eye when it happened once, and her grey eyes were glinting in merriment. We shared a smile, before returning to our respective opponents.

We took another breather to bandage and heal, when Sand said, "Another group leaving the house, and showing signs of alarm. We should hurry."

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

It had been a while since we had fought this long. But it felt good to be finally taking action against my foes. I noticed both of the guys keeping a closer eye on me at first. Casavir actually twitched when I first was in close melee, but his own opponent put an end to that distraction. Next time he looked, I had dead bodies by me and was obviously fine. He relaxed after that and was more focused on his own combat. Bishop was a bit more sneaky about watching, and after a salute in my direction after I took my first opponent down, left it alone.

Grobnar was humming a funny counterpoint to a spell Sand was casting when one of our foes appeared beside Neeshka, and struck a nasty blow. She fell immediately with a sigh, and Grobnar screamed a spell.

I invoked the Illefarn healing blessing, which would help everyone, as I moved over to occupy her attacker. I had to keep him busy, so Grobnar could do some healing. Sand invoked a summoning scroll to add to our forces.

This guy was nimble enough, but was also stupid enough to stay close to me in melee. He didn't last long.

By the time I was done, the guys were just finishing up with their playmates, though I doubted they'd appreciate that phrasing. Neeshka was sitting up, testing her healing, and Sand had an abstracted look. He was probably checking on the overhead view again.

Casavir helped her to Neeshka feet, while Bishop was watching for more trouble.

I hissed, "We should move closer to the house, where there is more cover, for a few..."

x x x

_--Casavir _

We made it under some decorative shrubbery close to the mansion itself, and I thought we should take a longer break this time.

When I heard Neeshka's cry, I panicked, and caught Bishop's eye for an instant even as I spun around. We saw Elondra moving in to defend, so she was fine. I know I was hit a couple times in my distraction, but didn't care. This was harder than before when it was just a torch I was carrying.

When we were done, I noticed that Bishop had also gotten an injury, so he must have been watching her too.

"Time to break out the healing potions," I suggested. "Everyone should be in good shape before we go in."

Sand reminded us, yet again, "Be careful of any records or paper. We must find information on his lab or labs..."

"Yes, yes..." chanted Neeshka and Elondra in synch, with their eyes rolling.

"We know how important it is, Sand. Don't fret," M'Lady finished.

x x x

_--Bishop _

The fighting when we got inside increased its pace, but the groups were smaller. At least, Karnwyr had stopped complaining about the bad taste of the not-dogs. We had cleared the ground floor, and were trying to decide if we could afford to rest and let the others regain spells.

I still had many of mine. I still wasn't used to having them at all, and had most of mine reserved for healing. Not counting the one I now always kept for poisons. I could feel myself smirking at that.

We holed up in some dusty servants' quarters to rest and regain some spells. Neeshka set some snares close to the entrance, and she shared the very short watches with Elondra and I, as Casavir had drained almost all his spells. He was reluctant, but it was fun watching Sand and M'Lady double teaming him.

After a brief debate as to if we were going to go up or down next, we left the room we had rested in. Immediately, we found another set of guards. But we were freshly rested, and they didn't last long.

I was hoping they would continue to fail to surrender. I saw some major head-butting in our future if... no, when, that happens.

We did a quick tour of the areas we had already cleared, and they were still clear, so we proceeded up the rear servant's stairs. This floor seemed to be mostly bedrooms, and more of those dog-things. Karnwyr was already complaining about the taste, and I heard both M'Lady and Casavir laugh...

These critters, though, melted away after we killed them. Sand announced, "These are extra-planar. Not a surprise."

"He doesn't seem to have been big on real servants. So, he's a cheap bastard too..." Neeshka commented as she wiped some dust off the furniture.

"Or, he has too many secrets, even for here," Elondra added.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

It was an odd pleasure to be invading and looting his home, even if he wasn't here. So far we hadn't found any rooms that had been used recently, many even had sheets over the furniture.

At the center of the floor above ground level, we found a lab with more sheets over the tables and benches. For an instant I thought we had found our goal, but then I noticed the demons fading out of the corners.

Casavir cast something to protect us, and the battle was on.

As their corpses faded away, back to wherever they came from, we took stock. Grobnar locked the door, as Sand and Neeshka started splitting up the room for searching. I volunteered to help, but she gestured to the lab bench where items were starting to accumulate.

Grobnar was drinking from one of his vocal tonics, before spitting it down a sink with an usual, for him, grimace.

I asked him if there was something wrong with it.

"No, Lady Commander. I made a bad batch. I must have been distracted when I made this, and added olive oil instead of honey as a flavoring."

"Can it harm you that way?" I was worried.

"No, no. I can still use it. It just tastes **awful**!" Grobnar was so upset.

"Maybe you could just add something that goes with the olive oil, like garlic..."

Though the idea of him happily singing away with garlic breath all the time, was not a thought that appealed. But he had been so sad...

"Oh, thank you, Lady Elondra! That should help immensely! Maybe tarragon or pepper..." he wandered off towards Sand, probably to cadge some spices, since we didn't let him cook anymore.

I hoped he doesn't tell anyone about my idea... but, who was I kidding?

x x x

_--Bishop _

I rested with Karnwyr for a bit while the room was being stripped of all papers, notebooks, and magic. An excited Grobnar interrupted Sand, but then gained a small packet from his magic bag before Sand went back to his task.

Casavir also waited in a crouch while most of the party was scavenging. Elondra had a look of dread on her face that was alarming, but when we started to react, she waved us back. We could ask later.

She returned to her perusal of items on the bench.

After we finished with that room, we moved on. One of the last doors on this floor had been remade into a cell, unsettling in its familiarity. I looked at M'Lady, and she had gone pale, and swayed on her feet before straightening up.

Grobnar began to sing softly, something soothing. Elondra winced, and took two big steps back. Sand and Neeshka silently began a quick search of the room.

I had stepped back to hold her while we waited, and Casavir joined us as well.

But I was noticing something was odd in the room, and I heard Karnwyr laughing in my head. M'Lady was shaking, and I know I was worried, until I saw her eyes and saw it was... laughter. She pointed at her nose, and took a deep "sniff."

I took a deep breath, even as I heard Casavir doing likewise. Karnwyr was laughing again. The cell smelled of... garlic and olive oil?

My puzzlement must still be showing, so Elondra pulled both of us close for a kiss and whispered, "Grobnar mis-flavored his tonic, and added the garlic to make it palatable." In a breathless voice, she finished, "And I'm afraid I suggested the garlic, so please don't..."

Casavir interrupted this with a bark of laughter, to join what I was hearing from Karnwyr.

By this time, even Sand and then Neeshka were beginning to react, though Sand almost immediately began to glare at the happy bard. M'Lady got the bard's attention, and thanked him for his effort, but said he should save his magic for combats.

Then we reached the last room. And when we looked in, she grabbed a hand from each of us.

It looked like a luxurious bedroom, but then I spotted a large pair of full-length portraits on the far wall. One was of a middle aged woman in robes with a sour look on her face. The other was of a middle aged man, in a graying goatee and robes, with a smug look on his face.

Elondra whispered, barely audibly, "That's him."

Sand replied in a soft voice, "Well then, lets separate him from more of his resources..."

M'Lady excused herself, and went back around the corner into the hall, and we went along with her. She slid down the wall, until she was crouching by the door and staring at the far wall. She didn't even react when I waved my hand in front of her eyes. I know Casavir was concerned, too. I slid to one knee beside her, put one arm around her shoulders. Casavir raised his brow, and mirrored me.

I put an edge in my voice and drawled, "I dunno, paladin, that wall doesn't look like much of a threat to that city of lily-livered nobility. Does your vaunted holy sight tell you it has evil intent?"

He paused a moment, before replying, "Nay, ranger. I believe it is just a wall."

Elondra blinked, sighed, and leaned back, putting an arm around each of us. After a few minutes, she gathered herself, and stood again. Then she peeked through the door to check on the others, who must have been fine.

But it wasn't that long until the others came back out.

Neeshka was glowing with satisfaction, and said, "We found some goodies and clues, but you might want to take a moment to contribute to the joy."

She pulled out several daggers, and presented them to M'Lady over her arm, as if they were bottles of wine.

Elondra peeked in the room again, laughed, and accepted the daggers. We peeked around into the room again, and saw that someone had inked concentric circles on his face, and a good bit lower. There was already a couple of daggers in his shoulder and throat. M'Lady left a neat grouping of daggers in the lower target, with the last in the eye, and then swept out of the room.

I wanted both to wince and to kiss her.


	30. Dark Direction

**Cynsbarrow estate - - -**

_--Casavir _

It was a fair response, but I was glad it was time to move on. I was concerned Elondra was enjoying it a little too much, and Bishop's grin was feral.

Sand pronounced, "I have extracted a set of journals, which had apparently been discontinued during the war. The last dozen of pages I sampled are very enlightening about their plans for Luskan advancement using the Shadowking's power, and some of the plans have been checkmarked in different ink."

I said, "At least we now have evidence for the Luskans."

"Too bad," drawled Bishop. He ignored my glare.

This floor was done, so we went back to the stairs to check the attics. Yes, they were attics. Neeshka was giving us a continual stream of wise-cracks at all the odd things, and a few of the stranger items got scooped up.

Grobnar and Neeshka decided after some consultation, that there wasn't room for any hidden rooms up here. That left the cellars to explore.

I was beginning to get restless, and forced myself to be still. This was the longest period we had explored without some kind of opposition. I felt pretty sure he wasn't here, but we still hadn't found his, or their, working lab or library. Sand thought the area we'd found so far was just overflow, as there wasn't enough equipment. If he was in a habit of using temporary labs, that would make this base even more important for findin long term records of plans and activity.

We trooped downstairs looking for the stairs into the cellar. There was a set of elegant double doors on the back of the formal stairs which had to be the ones we needed. Once pronounced clear by Neeshka, I opened it, and a wide carpeted stair led down.

As I stepped carefully down the steps, I could feel the rank auras of infernal creatures.

x x x

_--Bishop _

I really wanted some action, this waiting to find something was getting to me. Karnwyr was laughing at me again. My impatience must have been painfully obvious, as Neeshka whispered that I needed to find a hobby.

"I have one, now. But I can't do it here..." I muttered back, glancing at my wife. Even that thought still felt strange at times.

When Casavir opened the stairs down, the reek I got through Karnwyr made us sneeze, and made us the target of several glares.

But the reek promised the chance for something to fight, so I was eager to go down. The stairs led down into a high ceilinged chamber, the lab we had been looking for. He had definitely been doing summonings here as we could see summoning circles. Two looked empty, but three had large Balors, watching us with avid expressions.

Sand hissed, "Don't break the circles!"

Grobnar asked, "What's that bucket for?"

Now I saw the bucket spaced equidistant from the three occupied circles, in the process of tipping over. Anything we could do from here would only accelerate it...

"Blessings, Casavir!" I shouted as I started to draw my most powerful arrows for the demons.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

I was caught in the avarice of the demon's eyes when Bishop and Casavir began shouting, even as I heard the splash of a liquid and forced myself to look away. The protection circles were being broken by the paint spreading out from where a bucket was swinging.

Casavir called the center, and Bishop called left, leaving the right for me. I was hoping we could keep them busy enough they couldn't summon more. The melee became very messy as more demons suddenly appeared, and I had little attention to spare but for my own opponents.

My next clear thought was glee at killing his minions, even if not him. Kicking the downed demon, I saw that Casavir was surrounded by Tyr's holy flame, and Bishop had switched to dual sword combat. Everyone else seemed in good shape, though I remembered when a single Balor had been rough.

We were down to only two of the master demons, and they could only summon so many. I used one of the Illefarn blessings as I moved over to fight a fresh target. It looked like Sand had put up his own protection circle for himself, Grobnar, and Neeshka. That was fine, I had taken point almost as often as the guys, when when combat got heavy. But they were more reluctant to let me, now. Too bad, I was armed an ready now.

After another period of the 'now' of combat, I looked around to see the last of the demons was falling. Sand and Grobnar had long switched to support magics, due to the demons' resistance, while Neeshka had stuck to crossbow.

Nothing else was threatening us, so I looked around the room again. The one wall was mostly built in shelves of books and papers, I could see them going over to do their first survey. Another wall had large cabinets and bins, in elegant wood finishes.

By this time, all the demon bodies had faded away, making moving around the room much easier. The third wall had a large map, flanked by two narrow, utilitarian doors. There were two workbenches with some alchemical equipment. There were three work stools scattered about, in pieces. Off in the corner, were the damaged remains of two comfortable chairs. One was sadly dusty, and the other was stained from use.

I went over to the map, and found that it had been marked with many familiar locations, covering much of our progress while advancing against the shadowjerk. This map was unusually detailed for someone who had been support at the time. I looked at it, but there was something I couldn't quite put my finger on it...

"Sand, Neeshka, this map looks worn, and it shows only places **we've** been to," I called.

"Hmm?" Sand said distractedly, from his study of the bookshelves. While I understood the attraction, I didn't think they would be as relevant.

"Sand. This. Map. is. Marked." I don't think I've **ever** gotten to do this to him, he's the one to imply we're the idiots...

Others snickered, even as Sand's head snapped up, with his eyes blazing. I kept my face as bland as possible, though I thought I could hear Karnwyr laughing. Payback was going to be a bitch.

We locked gazes for a moment, then I smiled at Sand hoping to mollify him, and added, "I really do think it's important. Please?"

Without further comment, he came over and began to study the map himself. The annoyance faded after a moment as his gaze became more intent. Now that it had his interest, I could check on the others.

I asked Neeshka, "Find anything?"

"Oh, lots of things. I'm thinking we should separate the magic first, I'll call Grobnar over for that, since Sand now seems fascinated by your find."

She whistled a short tuneless sound, and Grobnar came over as soon as she had gotten his attention. The guys were stationed at the base of the stair we had come down, and trying not to look bored. Since the others would be a while, I suspected we could share a discrete 'hello.'

x x x

_--Bishop _

Elondra sauntered over towards us after she got Sand's attention. Karnwyr thought it was funny, and I caught Cas's wince. It seemed Karnwyr shares his humor the most frequently with them. Lucky them.

When she reached us, she looked around to make sure the others were occupied. Then we all reached out and pulled each other close for an embrace. When I realized that Casavir and I were shifting our stance to support Elondra's weight, I pulled back a little bit, as did they. We couldn't afford to get too distracted, as fun it would be.

Casavir and I unlinked our arms, and we all turned. We still had our other arms around Elondra, and she around us; shoulder to shoulder, we watched the others. I amused myself with sneaking an extra tickle and squeeze, but Elondra threw me a lesser glare.

He asked, "Has that **ever** gotten you anything?"

"Sometimes," I admitted, "Though usually it was a slap. I think I'm banking on the fact she'd have to let go in order to slap me. And, that..."

She smiled sweetly as I felt a fiery pain go down my shin.

"Ow! And that she'd feel horribly guilty if she hurt me. Probably more than the pain hurts me," I said, trying to keep my voice cheerful, but the quaver wasn't faked as my shin hurt. My boot looked a little scuffed as well.

Elondra mused, "I see I'll have to come up with something better."

"This should be interesting. Too bad I'm not a betting man," he observed. "And no, you needn't offer again."

x x x

_--Casavir _

His eyes started to water, so she had gotten his shin pretty well. But Elondra controlled a wince too. Bishop was still his own worst enemy sometimes. I had discretely shifted my hand a bit earlier, and all I had gotten was a wink.

I wondered if it would be kind or cruel to let him know. But maybe she would not like me to interfere in whatever she had in mind. He seems to have learnt most of his social skills in the docks. Perhaps effective there, but M'Lady was a different class.

Our talk turned to logistics issues, like time left in the writ, how the horses fared where we left them, and which direction our next destination was likely to be. M'Lady was of the opinion it would be someplace familiar to us, between his obsession and the map. I thought it would be some place of power, especially if he was used to drawing from or leeching off of other's strength instead of his own. Since he had no team, only slaves or minions, he would not have the benefit of extra perspectives or true loyalty. We had more opinions than people sometimes.

Speaking of which, Sand, Neeshka, and Grobnar were debating how much of the material we could take with us. Once they slowed, M'Lady asked Neeshka if they had checked the bins or doors.

Upon seeing their headshakes, Elondra said, "I just want to take a look. Grobnar, could you give me a hand?"

As they moved over to the first door to examine it, I settled again to wait with Bishop. I was thinking some charity might speed this up.

"She doesn't mind contact, I think its the manipulation, no pun intended." I told him, quietly.

"She's fine," he leered, "It's the unexpectedness of the pleasure, slaps weren't that common if I knew them well."

Oh, my. "I'll pray for you..."

"You do already. Don't worry, I'm an old hand at this game." His grin was quite smug, but I had faith in this eventual outcome.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

I'd have to figure out what to do about his sneakiness, later. Right now, I was worried about what was behind the doors, or whom. The door checked out as clean, and I opened it.

Beyond the door was good sized closet, with the usual assortment of brooms, mops, and buckets beside a grubby sink and water tank. I felt an absurd relief.

I asked Grobnar if he thought any of this seeming junk was magical, and he laughed a negative, then visibly caught an inspiration. So I ignored it when he started absently whistling some note sequences.

We backed out of the closet and turned to the other door. I noticed Bishop was looking smug, and Casavir was amused in a different way, I'd ask later.

After our repeating the checks on the second door, I opened it. But this time it wasn't a utility closet, but a crowded space, full of pain.

I don't think I said anything, in fact my teeth were clenched together. A pale Grobnar was looking at me in concern, but I shook my head slightly, and tried to look at the... equipment neutrally. There were several variants, very stained. There was space for nothing else in the small room.

The light from the outer room dimmed slightly, and I saw the guys had come over to the doorway. I gestured for the bard to precede me out, though neither of us dawdled. I very carefully stepped out and shut the door quietly. Both of the guys were grave now, and I moved next to them with no thought at all.

Forcing myself, I said flatly, "More bloody equipment, possibly used to help with the summonings."

I had to be able to not be slowed by this kind of thing if I wanted to take the bastard down. I wasn't focused again, and looked around. Grobnar patted me on the leg, and moved over to Sand and Neeshka to join their discussion.

I allowed myself a sigh, and went over to the bins and cabinets and started examining them.

x x x

_--Bishop _

Elondra was very gray as she began studying the floor and wall cabinets. It would probably be wiser to stay posted near the entrance, but Karnwyr told me from there he didn't hear or smell anything moving upstairs. Casavir was looking worriedly back towards the door also, but I whispered that Karnwyr was alert.

She opened the floor bins, rapidly, and then moved her way upward. When she started to swung open the one large wall cabinet, Elondra stiffened again. I moved over to see what it was.

It was her favorite clothing, armor, and items, laid out and attached to a board in the proper relationship, what I'd seen her wearing at the end against the shadowjerk. Pretty much undamaged by weapons then, they were now saturated with dried blood.

She started to say something, coughed, and said "But I wasn't wearing these when I was beaten, even the first time. How, or why would this happen?"

I feared I knew, but I was reluctant to say. After a long moment, I forced it out. "A trophy. He wanted to remember his 'victory', even while doing other things."

She yelled over, with a strained voice, "Neeshka, crowbar. Now, please!"

Casavir looked ghastly and about to retch, so I dragged him over to the closet sink, and braced him while I tried not to think about that bloody clothing. But I could feel my gorge trying to rise as well.

After he paused, he tried to wave me off towards M'Lady. But she and Neeshka were busy prying the cabinet off the wall. They didn't need any help at the moment.

Casavir seemed to have finished. I dug into my pack for a small flask of raw spirits, and took a slug. He wiped off his mouth and gargled some water from the tank. I offered my flask, as I watched them disassemble the... display.

After only two slugs, Casavir carefully handed the flask back, and said, "Thanks."

"She's fine," remembering how I'd said it last, so recently. "Wonder what she's going to do with them now."

He shrugged. "It's her choice, but I'll admit I would be uneasy if she wore the clothing again."

"It could become her talisman. We'll have to wait to see how she wants to play it," I admitted, checking on Karnwyr again.

Casavir nodded.

Sand and Grobnar seemed to be finishing with the bookshelves. Neeshka and Elondra were putting the items in a small sack, and into her magic bag. Grobnar and Sand came over to study and remove items from the cabinets and bins. The map was already gone.

M'Lady muttered to Sand and Grobnar, "Just recollecting some of my equipment. Though I must get it fumigated soonest." With a ghost of a smile.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

It didn't take long to gather any other magical oddments. There was no more of my equipment here, nor any large quantity of blood. This basement wasn't big enough for a mansion, so we searched through the servants' area again, and found another, more mundane cellar. Nothing was there but some long term food storage, and a few mice.

Thus we left the mansion, much more serenely than we entered it. The horses were where we left them, and as we traveled, Sand was musing if his lab helper spells would be useful for the horses. We had no problems giving the journals to the high mages of Port Llast, they mostly covered the war and her long term plans for the city. Nothing about his revenge obsession or what he hoped to gain was in the journals, they were all in a feminine hand.

We kept all the more recent materials, and hurried back to the Keep so we could all study it before we decided what to do next.


	31. Truth and Consequences

**Crossroads Keep - - -**

_--Casavir _

We agreed not to discuss the materials we found, until more of us had had a chance to go over them. Sand usually had first call on what we found, especially on the journals before we dropped them off in the Luskan capital. But once back home in the Keep, most of the analysis was done by Sand, Grobnar, Neeshka, and Elondra. While I examined a few items, like the annotated map, I didn't have any special insight. We already knew that Xamell was especially vile. Bishop didn't even bother to try, past some spot checks, and just held her sometimes while she read.

Some of it, Sand and she would not allow anyone else to read.

We found when we had arrived home in early spring, that Khelgar and Elanee had arrived while we were gone. Elanee and Daeghun had apparently made their relationship official with a jointly woven pair of decorations, blessed by one of the new druids of the Circle at the beginning of spring. The Mere was showing signs at the edges of healthy spring growth, though weaker than years ago, it was renewing itself.

Khelgar was full of his clan's plans to rebuild and regain their reputations for weapons and armor forging. Apparently, they had all agreed that they were so used to not having an actual king, that they would be much more comfortable if he didn't take the role as other clans exercised it. At least for the next generation they wanted to rebuild their population and reputation. He didn't actually say it, but it sounded like he was to try to recruit more dwarves, and dwarven women during his travels. I don't know how long a dwarven generation was, but Temple sages set human generations at twenty to thirty years, so he had plenty of time to grow into the role.

Neither of them were interested in working on the research, so we had spent a lot of time catching up. The Keep had fared well during our absence, the spring crops were going in, the livestock had been fruitful. Of course, this generation would be used to a certain predator from the start.

Elondra did not have the increase in nightmares I feared after seeing this vile spew. She did occasionally share a bit of intelligence, if she thought it was useful or needful to know. There had been records of another dozen prisoners in that mansion, some of whom did not even have names listed. Apparently almost all were after the war. Also, he had trouble mastering some of the common mage spells, but spent that much more effort on summonings and bindings of outsiders, though he had not specialized.

One whole work journal was dedicated towards the acquisition and enslavement of a particular lower planar petitioner, someone who was Faithless, and thus easier to extract and enslave than the norm across the plains with summonings. Bishop looked blank at this at first, and then flushed when he worked out those implications.

M'Lady was more grim after working it out about this lemure, we had sent so many of our opponents to the afterlife, one or two of them still might know useful things about us.

Nevertheless, after a long week of this, they had decided it was time to compare notes and bring the rest of us up to speed. So we all got together after breakfast to make our plans.

It was crowded in the armory, even with the companions missing, when Elondra began with the most important result first. "I think we've figured out where his new base and lab is. Jerro's 'Haven'. While there are no more alive of that bloodline, that complex was so attuned to dark and planar energies, no other place we fought through seems as likely to be as useful to someone of that sleaze. The only hard part for him would be getting in the first time without any teleport referents and the existing planar energies infused in the construction."

Bishop muttered, "This time we raze the place, if I have to sell my last bow to pay for it..."

"Yes," I agreed.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

I knew as I was telling them our conclusions, that there are a couple other places we'd been that also would have been good choices. The location of our final battle against the shadowjerk looked at first to be a good choice, because of the energies and gate involved. But it was still a collapsed complex, according to Elanee, and more importantly, the site of my biggest victory. Not a place where he'd want to spend time. The Keep itself could also have been a potential target, due to the various costly battles over it. But keeping it as our base ever since then, made it a too expensive early gambit for him. If the party had not kept it as a base while I was gone, it would have been a much more viable move, but now it was too late.

Smiling at Bishop's comment, I agreed, "That is something we may want to seriously consider. I'm not sure if we would want to hire mages or dwarves for this level of destruction. I know I don't have enough funds, even with the Keep, to pay for that level of expertise."

Grobnar piped up, "We may not need to hire all the mages, the Lady Necromancer might be willing to help, or at least pass the request on to others who would welcome the challenge and agree with the cause."

"I'm sure a few of my lads would welcome a fresh task, and a chance earn some while making things go boom," Khelgar rumbled. "We could hire some more from Neverwinter, or elsewhere, to make a full crew."

For some reason, Casavir was amused at this, I'm sure he'll tell me later if I ask.

I tried to get back to topic, "I'm sure we can work this out, but first we'll need to clear it out again. Jerro's little teleport-gate thingies and entrance gate trigger won't work right anymore."

Sand was confident, "Either we try magic travel or we establish a physical hole in the wall, we will have to determine that once we have returned. My larger concern is as to what his purpose or purposes are. The last notes and journals we have only cover up to the autumn. The journal about the lemure indicated completion of that project. There are also hints that he had another deal in the works with a yuggoloth, who are so vile, demons and devils are wary of them. There was no journal for that project, ergo, he must have taken it with him."

Reading the scumbag's papers, and checking it against Sand's library, showed that Yuggoloths didn't care about order, they didn't care about chaos, they only cared about power and corrupting anything they could, though they found corrupting the good to be the most sweet. No wonder he wanted to get cozy with them. Xamell was going to be their plaything whether he had worked it out or not, when he died. I couldn't wait.

Sand continued, "We are still too scant on his goals, and the scope of his ambition. I confess, I am somewhat surprised we had not heard from him again before this time."

Casavir and Bishop both looked pole axed at this thought, and were plainly counting back the months since my return, and took both my hands to reassure themselves I was still here. Sand had mentioned it to me before, but I had been too glad at the break, to remember to warn the guys of this thought.

Sand resumed his comments, "I did perceive through his journals and records, some materials listed and remnants remaining, that gave other potential goals, aside from his plans for the Commander. The first, of course we know part of from what we saw in the drow site. He likes to take advantage summonings, and has apparently mastered techniques to summon more infernals than is common. What he wants to do, once he has finished his research, is unknown."

"He already demonstrated that it probably wasn't to use on me, that was his 'pleasure," I had to pause there, to take a deep breath, while the guys squeezed my hands again. I forced myself to finish the thought, "And he didn't need infernal creatures to make me doubt and err. So what did he want them for? I expect I will be doing a write-up of this for Lord Nasher, before we take our next step. In case his plans are coming to fruition even as we chase him."

Sand resumed, "The other suspicious correspondence is that many of the missing materials from his lab inventory are similar to those needed for lichdom. And the quantity was very high, even allowing for losses due to experimentation. So the next question is, why does he need that much?"

x x x

_--Bishop _

This just kept getting better. Karnwyr was staying very quiet, even though I thought he was listening in through me.

I looked across at Casavir, and it looked like he had had the same thought I'd just had. I really did not want to say this, and for once, Casavir looked like he might also be in favor of secrets. Elondra was listening to something Neeshka was saying.

"We never heard what happened to his wife. Can liches be made from someone already dead?" she asked, doubtfully.

Sand pondered this briefly, "Not typically, as willpower and intelligence are supposedly part of the process. But it does seem that he may not be aware or willing to accept that, which could explain why his list did not match the traditional lich components. Additionally, becoming a lich, whether good or evil variants, is thought only possible for yourself, in all the referents I've seen. If she's dead, she wouldn't be able to do the required rituals. I am reasonably certain that he will be trying to attain lichdom for himself as well. Perhaps that explains his quiet since summer. I am not convinced that he is intelligent enough to be successful. He seems to have had trouble learning some spells, that most mages have no trouble with. Becoming any kind of lich requires the highest comprehension and skill."

Elondra summarized, "He's probably at Jerro's lair, he's got a lemure for information and possibly a deal with a yuggoloth, plus who knows how many other infernal minions. Why, we don't know. And he's probably aiming for lichdom, for self and wifey, even if its not possible. Anything else we discovered, guys?" as she scanned the researchers.

They all were shaking their heads, and I saw Casavir starting to speak. I really didn't want him to get the chance, and he was too far away for me to elbow.

So I groped Elondra, it would distract her from the discussion, at minimum. I wondered what she had thought of as payback since the last time, and I know Casavir was very interested in the progress of this game. And it was fun too, I know I was grinning.

She yelped, glared at me briefly, and grabbed Casavir into a liplock.

It might have worked, if I didn't have other fish to fry. I was expecting the slap this time, which would have distracted him fairly well. This was **so** much better, and I could barely restrain a snicker.

I glanced at the rest of the party, and saw various expressions of shock. We had been fairly discrete to this point, and I think Casavir had managed to keep his staid appearance for the most part, but it was blown now with the depth of **this** kiss. I think I could count them both as being distracted.

I couldn't help my grinning, but then I noticed Neeshka looking at me suspiciously. I moved over to join the fun, kissing her as well, even as I tried to remember that I wanted to talk to Sand later.

By the time we had come up for air, much of the rest of the party had taken a break of some kind. Casavir was sending me a nasty glare, but since everyone but Neeshka had left, the moment to speak was gone. Elondra was also annoyed, since I plainly wasn't upset at her tactic. So, she would probably think of something else. I wasn't worried.

M'Lady stomped off, and both Casavir and Neeshka both seemed torn between following her or staying here. I may not have much time for this.

"Casavir," I hissed, "tell Sand, tell Neeshka, tell that nutty kobald bard if you want, but don't tell her! This is one of those times when the truth will hurt far more than a lie. Don't you dare hurt her to keep your conscience lily-white!"

They were both blinking at my vehemence, but Neeshka's suspicions were back, in spades. Casavir was looking doubtful, but at least he was thinking now. I settled to wait for him to choose.

Neeshka looked like she was trying to figure out who and what to ask. She easily settled on Casavir, and said, "You do know what he's talking about, right?"

He nodded, and held up a hand for her to wait a moment.

I kept watching the door, hoping she wasn't going to return.

_--Karnwyr, would you be lookout for me?_

_Coming_

_--Just let me know if anyone comes towards us..._

_I know._

"We'll have warning if she comes back, now. Decide, Casavir. Truth or compassion? I'm not demanding you lie, but it will make it needlessly harder for her. She won't be any more protected if she knows. He wants her fear to grow. Just don't volunteer it. Please." I had to stop there, as my voice was cracking on the unfamiliar word.

He reluctantly nodded, even as I got warning.

_Mage coming._

I said, "Good, Sand's about to return. I wanted to tell him anyway."

Neeshka looked pleased at being included, while Casavir still looked unhappy.

Sand reentered the room with a wine goblet. He was about to say something sarcastic, but noticed our tension. Casavir cleared his throat, then he was finding it hard to say anything. Neeshka was bursting with impatience.

I didn't know how long we'd have before Elondra might return. I sighed. Which got Sand's attention to me.

"We both had the horrible thought on why he wanted to remake her, the lichdom. If I'm wrong she doesn't need to know. If I'm right, she doesn't need the additional strain. He rattled her enough before."

"Oh, that explains why you were so pleased about that kiss." Neeshka connecting the dots around the confrontation Sand had missed.

"Yeah, you can tell everyone else. But this guy has been too much about mind games, and she's still recovering from the last round. She doesn't need an extra layer of second guessing herself." I would prefer if everyone else knew this possibility.

"Though I will admit, Casavir, that was not the slap I was expecting to get." I grinned.

Sand said musingly, "You may be right, though. At least about one of his goals. The Commander could have been dead many times before we found her, and the... candidate's blood is a known substitute for several steps of the conversion. But one of the paramount things is the obsession with immortality. That's why I doubt it could work with someone already dead. But the Commander... she didn't want the same things, she normally would, when we found her. I will need to make a quick visit to an archive before we depart. I will be back in the morning before you need to leave.."

And he teleported out, just like that.

Almost whispering, Cas said mournfully, "She may have died, at least once." After a long moment Casavir turned to me and said, "We need to discuss your using M'Lady to get at me, and enjoying it. You said a while back now, that I should be honest when I..."

Oh, that. It was going to be some payback for this and resulting future omissions. I had told him myself that he should be honest about it when he did it. I sighed, "Sure, we can work it out. Let's go."

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

Bishop was obviously far too pleased to have gotten Casavir to blow his image. My idea punished poor Casavir, and Bishop not at all. Until I came up with something better to deal with Bishop, it was the slap or the shins.

It looks like they had grown past the jealousy. While I could be proud of them for that, I felt oddly off-balance, they'd been butting heads for so long.

I really had to apologize to Casavir. I should have asked, or at least warned him of this idea ahead of time. It must have been quite a show, considering Neeshka's expression.

Where were they? Were we going to get together again today? We should. It was getting to be lunchtime, and we still hadn't decided far too many of the logistics of this expedition. I hadn't meant to put a spike in our wheels that much over a kiss. I'd better go find out what's going on.

Hurrying back to the armory, I found only Neeshka was still there, fiddling with some of her finer picks and tools beside a pile of junk, while Karnwyr dozed.

I asked, "Where is everyone?"

She smirked, "Well, after your display with Casavir scattered the pigeons, everyone went off in different directions. I think everyone will be getting together again for dinner. Sand said something about departing tomorrow morning, and I didn't hear any protests at the time."

"But where's Casavir? I need to apologize for that scene," I said, with my throat tight with worry for him.

"Hmm," Neeshka said absently, looking at some crummy old lock, "I think he and Bishop were heading upstairs for a workout."

Without me? It was that time of day, but them not stopping by to get me, gave me a bad feeling. Maybe I was wrong about them being past it. I left for the roof at a trot.

x x x

_--Casavir _

The noontime sun shone was we sparred with a good bit more heat than normal. Without even speaking about it, we had started up with only fists. Bishop was acting more defensively, but his fewer blows were still telling. I was getting tired now, and he was drooping, when he held up his hand for a hold.

He asked, "Sa'isfied?"

"You will refrain from using her to get me."

"Sure. Nex' time, I'll jus 'ackle you. Tha'll never make her shush-picious..."

Bishop swallowed, and said, "We need 'o heal up... now. 'E said she's already 'alking to Eeshka, an upse' 'nuff 'o 'urry."

Damn, he's slurring his words, I've hurt him more than I meant to. His eyes were unfocused and dilated, and we had only a few minutes. I began a healing spell, hoping we'd have enough time to clean up a bit before she got here.

As I was beginning the third one, he waved me off, and began his own chanting. I healed myself, and was wiping off my face at the water bucket, when I heard the roof door opening.

I really hated this, but he had a point.

Bishop dunked his head in the bucket, and splashed all over bringing it out. Enough to get Elondra as well, stopping her charge forward.

M'Lady was looking at us suspiciously, but I think all we had left was bruising. I was hoping she wouldn't notice the small bloodstains on Bishop, but the water made that more difficult.

Bishop asked cheekily, "Is it my turn now, my dear?"

Elondra replied, "No, I'm still peeved with you. And I owe Casavir an apology for not warning him of that lame-brained idea ahead of time." She paused and turned to me, saying, "I'm sorry, Casavir. That was needlessly embarrassing to do to you. I won't do it again, and you tell me what you think I should do to make it up to you..."

I took her in my arms, hushing her. I didn't know what else to say, and was afraid she'd note something if I said anything.

I really hated this, my throat was aching so.

After a few minutes, she pulled back and asked, "Why didn't you guys come by our room to get me?"

Bishop looked apologetic, he had to have been planning for this question while I was busy, either while we were sparring, or just now. "Well, I don't think either of us could seriously try to punch you for real. Khelgar teaching you redirection and avoidance is one thing, but this is brute force. I not sure I could even watch if you were involved."

True enough, for me as well, but Elondra was only looking thoughtful.

She began to speak, paused, and began again. "Bishop, it was never the grope I was ticked at. You both should know by now, I like you to touch me. That other time, Casavir already had his hand in a nice, discrete spot."

I nodded, with a faint smile of my own.

"The problem was," she continued, "the manipulation behind your reasoning that I should like it, and not object. I've had far too much of mind games from Nasher and scumbag, to be able to accept it easily. I don't want to be protected, I'm not some Lady, I do that kind of thing myself. That's much of why I turned down both your offers to substitute for me in the trial by arms against Lorne."

Bishop offered to fight for her, that far back? That was unexpected.

"I had to be the one to take down the shell of my childhood friend's brother. I didn't want Bevil's family to suffer any more from their bad sheep. And I had to prove myself to me and the others of Neverwinter, that I could survive whatever the Luskans threw at us."

"Casavir being too protective hurt his chances far more than anything you did. Being too protective takes **my choices** away, in some ways like Nasher's political machinations and scumbag's chains."

Bishop had paled, and was looking nauseated. I wasn't happy either.

Elondra quietly mused, "I can survive pain, I can even survive betrayal, but don't take away my choices, or there'll be nothing left of me..."

Bishop looked at me, pleading for something, what, I don't think even he knew.

"M'Lady," I began. "We had a disagreement, unrelated to his grope. He was willing to go to somewhat extreme measures," I waved at his bruising, "To try and give you peace of mind. While I am in complete agreement on wanting to protect you, I feel you could be better protected if you knew."

"Knew what?" she asked in a whisper.

Bishop had to say it. He took her hand, tracing her palm, closed his eyes, and whispered, "I think he wants to make you a lich."

As the horror of that set in, we all sank down to the roof deck, and long held each other as the birds sang their springtime calls.


	32. Firepit and Pledges

**Crossroads Keep - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

After a while, my thoughts began sluggishly moving again. "Thanks, I needed to know that, as much as it hurt." I traced both of their jaws before I sat back. "I was thinking of burning that clothing we found, want to help?"

Both of them looked relieved, I didn't know if it was the change in topic or the clothing. We didn't have a lot of time before dinner, and I was going to have to send something to Nasher, too, before we left.

It was so much easier to think about our travel plans, as I really did not want to somehow become an undead. Damn straight, I wanted to live, but I hoped I would never be tempted to that. Planning guidelines to leave with Katriona, rations, mounts and feed, and hoping we wouldn't get any late snowstorms or heavy rains, these all should keep me distracted later, if needed.

We went back down to our room, and I picked up the clothing, the vials of blood, and a lap desk. On the way out beyond the wall, we borrowed a shovel and tinderbox. We were all quiet, aside from a small argument as to who would get to dig the firepit. I was glad to see them acting more like themselves, so I stayed out of it. Though the firepit was a bit deeper than necessary... Once it all was burning, we settled together, nearby, to watch the fire while I started the letter. I didn't get much done.

Once it was down to embers, we each filled part of the dirt back in, and then went back in for dinner. The normal noise and chattering in the Great Hall seemed very loud, but I knew it was me. Neeshka looked searchingly at both Casavir and Bishop, so she knew, too. Though it could also have been their still-visible bruises.

Grobnar began a series of very comic ballads as we all ate, and I was cheered up. I'll have to thank him later.

x x x

_--Bishop _

Our meeting after dinner started out quietly, but Elondra announced that she had forced the news out of us. Casavir raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything to correct this. It certainly hadn't been willingly for me.

No one else had any new insights, so the talk turned to our morning departure plans. I had been ready for days, so I checked on Karnwyr. He was just running through the home woods, enjoying the spring scents for both of us. I was really looking forward to getting out of the Keep myself.

M'Lady nudged me some time later, and said with twinkling eyes, "We're done planning. Let's get you both upstairs and finish with healing. I don't want people thinking that I beat you guys.

Casavir was waiting for us by the door, where it looked like Neeshka was teasing him about his kissing skills. He was gamely trying to keep his composure, but his ears were already pink.

I gestured over to them, grinning.

Elondra snorted, and called over, "Neeshka, leave him alone. He was the last one involved in that scene. It was far more my doing, or Bishop's."

Neeshka smirked, and left the hall.

Once we got to our room, I dozed off early, while she stayed up late, muttering over her letter for Nasher. Cas was planning to keep her company, by the small book he had, but he almost always woke before we did. I woke up early, eager to be out. Casavir was already dressed, though M'Lady said something unintelligible, and hid under the blankets.

Casavir was visibly trying to decide, if she had enough time to sleep in, and shook his head at me. I wasn't sure how late she had come to sleep, and I wasn't looking forward to waking her if she was short on sleep. I waved at him to go ahead, and his half-smile said he knew why I was ceding the task, even though I was still next to her.

Wise as he was, he elected to wake her nicely instead of just stealing the blankets.

x x x

_--Casavir _

Once Elondra and Bishop were up and dressed, we went to find some breakfast and to see if Sand had returned. He was already in the armory, while the others were chattering around him.

"I understand you learned of that rather nasty possibility, Commander."

M'Lady nodded, "Yep, he's a loon. I certainly don't want to be a lich. And wanting to die to be free is nowhere near wanting that kind of immortality. I'm more concerned with the power he's been gaining and what he's going to do with it. And I'm sure any new allies have their own agendas."

Hmm, that's a good way to look at him. He's no less dangerous, and his madness makes him unpredictable, but the fact that he wants to make unwilling or impossible liches, is a weakness. He'll be focusing on the wrong things. Our conversation turned back to travel details, as we ate.

We left in good order about a candlemark later. I couldn't help but remember the last time we had left for Jerro's Haven, with doomed Shandra still with us. It wasn't much of a trade, losing a good woman, even if sometimes naive, for an evil sorcerer. We were all quiet for the first hour or so.

The gray rains of early spring had given way to sunshine and the bright spring growth. It would take nearly a tenday of travel to get to that barren valley where Jerro had built his strange version of a mage tower. Everyone was in better spirits, it was hard to be gray with all the spring growth. Bishop was in an unusually good mood, often in a daze, from all the springtime he was experiencing from Karnwyr for the first time. The evening card games had started up again, though it was usually Neeshka, Grobnar, Sand, and Khelgar playing. Elanee was concerned with an unexpected increase of wild growth as we traveled, so she was doing a survey with Naloch after we settled each night in camp

The three of us, just stayed close. With so many on this trip, we were down to taking watches only every other night.

One evening, several days out of the keep, when we had settled ourselves together at the base of a tree after dinner, Elondra began to speak.

"I want you both to know, whatever happens, I love you both. As you once said, Casavir, some orc could get lucky. Or even a scumbag loon could get lucky. I don't want either of you doing anything stupid, just because I could be in danger. Or worse, something pointless if I'm already dead. I want both your promises to take care of yourselves, and try to be kind to each other. Please."

I didn't know what to say to this. Bishop went directly for a kiss. She kissed each of us and settled back, waiting for an actual response.

Reluctantly, I said, "I can promise to try, and to be fair to Bishop, but I'm finding it hard to imagine life at that point."

Bishop said, roughly, "I don't have to imagine, I remember all to well. But I'm a survivor, and won't be stupid. I'll even keep an eye on Casavir, he needs a nanny sometimes," he finished smugly.

While not the promises she was hoping for, she accepted our pledges as they were.

We arrived in the old and dry washes, that lead to the Haven after only a couple minor skirmishes. Neeshka had been complaining for hours after the one, as she hadn't even gotten to help kill any of our lizards attacking us. The dry canyons were more desert than not. We were almost caught by surprise by a fresh batch of fire elementals, but aside from some singed armor everyone was fine.

As we got closer to the entrance, first Bishop and then Elanee, looked a bit strained.

Bishop said wryly, "He's been a busy loon. We'd better deal with the cul de sac before going in."

Then I caught a whiff of a rancid smell of decay. M'Lady and Sand started digging flasks of oil and torches out of their bags. Once they were ready, we entered the side channel, and found a mound of dead bodies. They looked like the barbarian we had encountered last time we were here, but it wasn't just one would-be conquerer, but a whole tribe. Men, women, and children, in various stages of decay and dehydration.

Elondra asked Elanee and I to bless the pyre, while Grobnar played a bittersweet tune. We paused, and once we were sure it had caught fire, we continued to where the entrance clearing has been before. This place was new to some of our group, but we told them more about it as we had gotten closer. No one had wanted to miss this mission.

There was the half pillar, which had been a gate into the Haven.

Sand announced, "It reeks of active magic again."

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

Traveling here had been almost fun. The weather had been very pleasant, the card players had often gotten rowdy, and I could cuddle a little closer to the guys on nights when we didn't have watches. The main reason I couldn't relax, was the scum at the end of the journey.

We reached the clearing with the pedestal, even as we could still see the smoke cloud from the pyre over the hill.

When Sand told us the pedestal was magical again, all I could think of, was that we had no Jerros anymore. Shandra was long gone, and even Ammon was doing his bit to provide nutrients for the regrowth of the Mere.

Trying to remember if we'd seen any notes that the scumbag might have had any relatives, I wondered how long it would take to track them down in Luskan. The others were starting a debate on that theme as they studied it, while I considered smug ass himself. And what he wanted.

I stepped over to the pedestal. Drawing a dagger, I cut my left hand and slapped it on the top before I could change my mind.


	33. Not a Haven

_Language warning_

**Jerro's Haven - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

Feeling a sizzle of magic when I touched the pedestal, my sight cleared. I was inside the Haven again. However, I was not in the entrance chamber we started in last time.

This room looked more like a lab, with workbenches, alchemical equipment, and two exits. Great, the scum had been making changes. The strangeest thing was a worm-like creature the size of my arm in a metal cage on the workbench. The cage didn't have any door, hinges, or any other way to open, though it did have a familiar sheen. The worm-thing had an awful lot of teeth, and seemed to be watching me, even though I saw no eyes on it.

_Hello Knight Commander Whyntll, long time no see._

"Do I know you?"

_I should not be surprised, my appearance has certainly changed since last we met. Indeed, yours has changed little. In some ways I owe your intended some thanks. Advancement to even this form is so rare, I have much better odds now than if I had become part of a Wall or been eaten by those higher in the infernal food chain than I. All I have now is my knowledge to trade with._

"Jerro?"

_I suspected you hadn't gotten as dumb as he thinks you are._

"So, you've been selling information about us to scumbag?"

_Of course, why should I care about you? I lost everything, including my life in that war. Thanks to your poor leadership, the last of my kin as well._

Feeling a pang at that reminder of Shandra, I wished she had not died in a place as vile as this, tainted and evil in even its construction. Resurrection magics had had no effect, and I'd prayed then, that her soul was freer.

_I have no reason to wish you well, and seeing you lose all to him will be almost as rewarding as if I could do it myself._

I was frantically trying to think what happened if you killed one of these worm-like things. Would it reward him, remove him from play, or hurt him? Can they even be killed here, or only banished? And I wasn't sure if killing an infernal in a cage would be bad morally, or good. Worse, too much of me was eagerly anticipating it, which scared me. Aside from my own qualms, he was a clear danger to us all, especially with his knowledge of us.

_No, it won't 'kill' me permanently. But I will be free of your intended's control, so I see it as possibly a slight improvement. _

"Intended? He's a loon, Jerro. You know lichdom is only voluntary,"

_Ah, you figured that out too. I hadn't thought his conditioning had been going as well as he thought. His misunderstanding the process is not my problem, my biggest problem was getting outside the Wall, and I have. I still treasure the thought of that violent ass when he finds himself there someday..._

"Bishop? He's now connected to nature more properly. You'll be all by yourself..." As I killed him, I said, "...as you deserve."

x x x

_--Bishop _

I had been listening to the others' debate and watching for trouble, when Karnwyr barked, _She's cut herself_!

Spinning around, I was just in time to see her put her bleeding left hand down on top of the half column. When I could see again, I looked for her, but only saw the rest of the party in the familiar entrance chamber.

Casavir was showing signs of the same panic I was feeling. We all remembered what happened to the blood-gate key carrier the last time, and now it was Enondra at risk. Karnwyr's howls were beginning to echo through my head, when Neeshka pulled both Casavir and I aside, and slapped us.

Karnwyr was silent.

Neeshka looked at us, to be sure she had our attention.

My jaw was still stinging, and Casavir was rubbing his, but we were calmer.

Neeshka insisted, "Elondra is brighter than Shandra was. She'd never kill herself to free some demons or devils. She'll wait for us to find her."

Sand also commented, "She also knows far more on planar matters than the last time. If the gates are now built with her blood, she will be able to catch up with us eventually. More safely than we, in fact. She still has the message stick, and can use it if she's in trouble."

Casavir also wasn't happy about her being alone again, nor was I, but we didn't have much alternative. I wanted say something, anything to get my mind off, what loomed so large to us.

I tried to say quietly to Casavir, in my old cynical style, "You do know, I'm never going to apologize for killing Jerro. He was so evil, he made me at my worst, seem like sweetness and light. And once the shadowjerk was gone, he would have been as big a threat."

He smiled faintly, "No argument there, I could feel his evil flowing off him like a heat wave. I would have liked to have killed him myself, especially after Shandra."

I mused, looking around without really seeing anything, "At least this isn't like my dreams. You're with me, and this is no village..."

Casavir said sharply, "Dreams? You've had more than that one?"

"Yeah, I had a second similar one when I went out solo over the winter. It wasn't a problem, I've had nightmares about that village for most of my life now," I said, a bit puzzled.

"Bishop, you are now in favor with your patron power, the fire during our handfasting should have told you that. You now may get omens now, just as Elanee or I. What did you dream? Was it like always or different?"

I was appalled at this news, and tried to remember. "It was like the one back at the Keep, not what actually happened. You and Elondra were somehow killed without weapons by something reeking of darkness and corruption. This time, I fled, and was killed by my trainer, even as he became something very dessicated, maybe a mummy or lich. I didn't even care that much, as I was alone."

_You're never alone._ Karnwyr told me as he nosed my hand.

Casavir's face said he heard that one, "No, only if it is your choice, will you be alone. If you have any unusually strong dream, or that repeats in the future, it could be an omen, so ask. More importantly, did what killed us, resemble any of the planars Sand was talking about? We know scumbag wants to be a lich, and your dream hints he may have gotten it."

Trying to remember, I said, "I guess the yuggoloths. Not order or chaos, but pure evil. But we can't warn her now."

He said sternly, "But we can push ahead, and clear as much as we can before she gets there."

The rest had left us alone, while they examined the room. But we had to get moving.

--_You okay, pack-brother?_

_Yes. I only know she's still alive._

--_That's good to know. If you learn anything else, let me know, Karnwyr._

"Karnwyr just told me she's still alive," I announced.

Elanee looked interested, and asked, "How long has this been going on?"

I counted back, and said, "Since about mid autumn. Elondra occasionally hears Karnwyr when he's laughing at me. A few times, more than that. Casavir, as well."

He nodded confirmation.

"Hmm. At least that means we don't have to rush forward stupidly," remarked Sand.

Reminded of our pledges, both Casavir and I exchanged glances. Then, grimly loosed our weapons. Not that I'd have any problem breaking mine, at least then she'd be alive to be mad at me.

Casavir spoke up, "Khelgar and I will take point. Bishop and Elanee, middle with ranged attacks and protecting the casters. Neeshka, watch them from the back. Any other suggestions?"

I said, "Let's get moving."

x x x

_--Casavir _

I felt empty every time I took over command from my lady. No one objected, but still.

We carefully stepped through the gate disguised as a doorway. And when my vision cleared, I was alone in a swinging cage. No one else was in sight.

This was very bad.

The visible part of the room was small, the cell hanging from the unseen ceiling, but I could hear an echo whenever I made a noise. Down on the floor was a half dozen infernal creatures, of a type I hadn't seen before. I still had all my weapons and equipment, but it wouldn't do me much good from the inside.

I started praying as I examined the sides for some kind of door or latch, then would come trying to break the bars...

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

I didn't know which door would lead me quickest back to the party, and as they'll be moving around too, it was like hitting a moving target with a bow, blindfolded.

Breaking Sand's message stick was another option, but I was reluctant to, for two reasons. One, that they would need his spells more than I. Shandra hurt herself, but was safe from the threats of the Haven. By that, I should be pretty much physically safe as well. The second reason was that I didn't know if I could control the gates well enough to keep him with me. I didn't want to strand him without support from either the party or I. I'd use the stick only in extremity, hopefully I'd find them all before then.

I decided it would be a good idea to leave some kind of mark that I was here for each room, so they'd know I was okay so far. I took three pieces of equipment from the workbench, and stacked them in the middle between the two doors with a scrap saying 'E.' To save time, I penciled another dozen scraps for the other rooms.

Done with that, I chose a door randomly, and concentrated on going through the door directly. I didn't want to travel around here randomly, like when I entered, but circle around to visit each room.

After the usual flash of stepping through the gate-door, I looked back through the door I had just come out of.

A stack of lab equipment was visible where I left it.

Looking around, I found that there were several demons inside a summoning circle. They looked at me with greed, but were held in by the circles and whatever other commands they were under. I doubt scumbag wanted them to kill me. He had other plans for me, so these were for other intruders.

I scrounged three more objects, and left them in a stack between the doors with another scrap paper. I went through the next door, concentrating again. But this room had a loathed voice coming out of the dimness.

x x x

_--Bishop _

After we stepped through the door and my vision cleared, Casavir was missing this time. He's toying with us, he controls these gates now. I just hoped M'Lady was free.

--_Karnwyr, is Casavir still alive?_

_Yes, but I can't feel him as well._

I announced, "Casavir's still alive as well. I don't know any more than..."

"Mr. Bishop, I found something." interrupted Grobnar.

I looked around again and saw we were in the middle of an alchemical lab. There was a doorless cage on a workbench, with what looked to be a dead giant worm in it.

Grobnar was standing beside some equipment, that was just sitting on the floor. Breakable equipment. I went over, and saw he was holding a scrap of paper he had apparently gotten from inside the equipment.

He said solemnly, "This is her writing, isn't it?"

I saw on the small scrap, the letters 'E,' and admitted, "I think so. You've read her writing more than the rest of us, Sand. Can you confirm it?"

He examined it minutely, and said, "Of course. More than her writing, it is the fact that back of this scrap seems to be part of a draft about our plans to come here, to Nasher."

"So she's leaving a trail of breadcrumbs behind her..." added Neeshka with a small smile.

Grobnar clarified, "I think she left this to let us know she's okay; we just can't follow her trail."

I guess we should have kept those vials. I was just happy she was destroying the tokens of that time.

Reluctantly, I said, "It's time we moved on, I'll take Casavir's place in point." I had a sinking feeling I would not do nearly as well.

The third room we entered didn't have any message on the floor, but it did have a group of devils. One of my favorite kinds of things to kill.

We took care of them quickly, it was just as well everyone had come this time, with the loss of Casavir and M'Lady. I was just hoping neither of them was getting into fights alone.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

"Welcome, my pet. I'm glad you decided to join me here, finally," came in that oily, hated voice.

Enter loon, stage left.

"What kind of nut are you? To think I would want to spend any time with you, after what you did to me?" I asked, wondering if 'loon' was an understatement.

"Oh my, you've lost ground. I see that I did not kill you nearly often enough. No matter, you'll be ever so much more pleasant than my first wife. Eventually. First I must take care of your pets. Until later, my pet..."

And he waved a now ringless, dry, and dessicated hand as he exited the far door. He didn't appear in the next room, so he has much better control over the gates than I. I was learning, though. If I remembered correctly, three down, and about nine rooms to go.

The wedding ring being finally gone was a special kind of creepy. And I was afraid the dry skin would not be healed by a lotion.

This room looked like a library, so I got three books and placed them between the two doors with my paper scrap in the pages. I'm sure Sand would like to raid this before we raze it. I wondered if it was all scumbag's, or if Jerro had left it, it didn't matter anymore.

I looked into the next room, and prepared to concentrate while stepping through.

x x x

_--Casavir _

I had already been alone here for a while, nothing I did seemed to affect the bars of the cage. Whether sword, hammer, or strength, nothing worked against this odd metal. My time here felt like longer than I knew it was. I hadn't been forgotten or abandoned. I knew that, but was still a little afraid as I prayed.

The cell swung slightly around me in the air with my movements, even spinning a bit if I wasn't careful. The cage had no door I could feel. I wished Neeshka was here. At least M'Lady wasn't here, as I doubted he had multiple prison rooms. Elondra was still free to find Bishop and the party, I prayed.

Then I heard a voice from the darkness. "So you are the lovesick paladin. Frankly, I hadn't thought it was possible. But it seems my informant is correct."

I tried to control my face and my posture. I can't give anything away to this mage, as vile as he is.

"What? Nothing to say? Alas, it would not be worth my while to try to corrupt you. My friend says you are still far too pure. You might do as a present for him, or to help my wife. Your purity means you are no threat and have done no harm to her. But you can still be of use to me to aid her recovery after her ascension, so I will give you a wonderful treat."

I heard nothing else after that disturbing speech, and I still hadn't seen him in the dim room.

x x x

_--Bishop _

We reached another room, holding only some succubi. While beautiful in a disgustingly familiar way, all brown haired, gray eyed, lithe, and in scant clothing, they didn't hold my interest much anymore. Of course, immediately trying to kill me, ended even my body's unwilling reaction pretty quickly.

We killed them quickly, even with our shifted combat order. I was missing Casavir's lead almost as much as Elondra's.

M'Lady had not been here yet, but this was only our fourth room. Still, there was no sign of ass-hole.

We chose a door randomly, and left.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

This room was larger than most of the others. I was beginning to think the larger ones were in corners. Not that it mattered, as long as I kept enlarging my mental map of this place.

This room had a squad of devils filling a third of the room. They peered at me, and then ignored me.

I ignored them as well. I wasn't stupid enough to provoke them.

The doors were in a corner of the room, so I found a few scraps that had been scattered on the floor, and stacked them with the usual paper scrap.

Looking through to the next room, I was surprised to see the party, oddly silent, just stepping out the far door.

I concentrated and ran through, but they were gone. Looking around, I could see the fading remains of... perhaps succubi. What they fought didn't matter, except that it looked like they were still clearing the Haven, as we had planned.

Looking around, this room had only scraps. I found the two largest scraps and put them on top of a leaking water skin I would have need to get repaired. I hoped they wouldn't take the wrong idea from that, but I had to keep moving. Looking into the next room, I concentrated again and walked through.

x x x

_--Bishop _

When my vision cleared this time, I felt a loss. I was alone in a hanging cell in a dark space. Caged! Trapped, like an animal. I could feel Karnwyr was some unknown distance away, and howling for me.

"Well, well, the betrayer. The one who wants my wife, but lost her to the paladin," came from an unfamiliar voice in the dim light.

--_Hush Karnwyr, I need to concentrate._

It was hurting to even talk to him. I saw our target standing some distance away, looking older than the portrait, and still quite self satisfied. How does he know this? M'Lady would never have told him this. Wife? No! No. Concentrate. Don't reveal weakness. Breathe.

"...actually found your records. They had such high hopes that you would be an effective agent in Neverwinter, with the toughness of your breed. Your siding with the Shadowking was an excellent sign. Perhaps your training can be completed still..."

Karnwyr was growling, or was it me? He wants to finish my training. The chains of being someone else's pawn wrapping around me. A shudder went through me, as I tried to silence my voice.

"Of course my wife is not for you, but I am quite willing to accommodate your other wish. We'll make this an easy choice, this time. Choose who will die first: the paladin, or your minions?"

I could not stay still any longer and I threw myself against the side of the cage, trying to claw through to kill him. The cage began to sway alarmingly, but I didn't care. Maybe it would break if it fell.

His laughter echoed through what must have been a large room, as I got dizzy from the swaying and my efforts to reach through the bars.

So I froze, panting.

"Excellent, trainee. But you still haven't chosen. All these henchmen, or the paladin you hate?"

"I will not **choose** anything for you! You rotten mother-fucking bastard,..." and my language sank down to the lowest filth, on the way to just a howl, as I started the cage swaying again.

x x x

_--Casavir _

I had been praying, waiting to see what a loony mage would consider a treat. Or better, for the party to find me. I touched the pocket where I kept my ring, to remind myself every few minutes.

I could hear some laughter from further across in the darkness. He seemed to be talking to someone else, but I couldn't see that far. I held myself as still as I could, to try to hear what I could not see.

Hmm, agent? Training? Siding with the shadowking? Gods, it was Bishop. I didn't even breathe. He was offering Bishop a choice of who would die. No, not all of them for me.

Bishop, or was it Karnwyr, was growling and I could hear metal screeching and clanking through scum's laughter.

The laughter faded, and I heard nothing but Bishop swearing vilely, before he just howled until his voice got ragged. Some phrases I had never heard before, even from him.

Still no hint the mage was still here, I tried to detect him. I was sure he was evil.

An icy burn hurt me, wherever I'd been touching the cage. This cage must be imbued like those shackles used on M'Lady. I had to ignore it long enough... nothing evil in this room. It was safe to talk, for now.

I pitched my voice to carry, "His information is pretty detailed, even if out of date."

"Casavir? Are you okay?" Bishop said hoarsely.

"Yes. Apparently, I'm so pure, I'm only useful as a lever. Be warned, we shouldn't talk long, he comes and goes silently, and he obviously doesn't know we're friends now."

"Yeah, he thought I'd be happy to order your death," I could hear that he was drinking from his waterskin.

Keeping my voice firm, I said, "I heard most of that. If it comes to be no choice, save them."

"M'Lady would not be happy," Bishop's voice sounded better, but still cracked.

"But she would understand," I said, hoping to convince him. I hoped she'd forgive us.

"I'm not sure I do. The other problem is that playing his game, makes me responsible too."

"Not if I've volunteered." I was firm on this, willing self-sacrifice was sanctioned for us. This was not a wish to die or seek martyrdom, I cherished my lady too much to want to go. "One last warning before we'd better be quiet, the cage seems to warp magic, like the shackles M'Lady mentioned from before. I don't think I can afford to even detect evil too often with the cold effect. Also, there's some infernal critters on the floor below us."

In a still raspy voice, Bishop said shortly, "Got it."

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

This was just a bit strange. A kitchen staffed by devils, all bowing and scraping as soon as I walked in. They were trying to tempt me to a small table and chairs, grotesquely set up for a romantic dinner.

"Ah, just in time, my pet. Their cooking is actually quite good. Then, perhaps we can..." came from the ass off to my side in the dim room.

I had drawn my sword and shadow stepped behind him, eager to kill him. This time, he hadn't found me starving and unconscious. He would make a lovely corpse. For what else, had I been training so hard for all these months?


	34. Choices and Gateways

_Language warning_

**Jerro's Haven - - -**

_--Bishop _

I was thinking about what scumbag had let slip, and what Casavir had passed on. I was calmer now, it was good knowing Casavir was nearby, even if we were both stuck right now. I was in a comfortable crouch, keeping my contact with the cage to a minimum.

He knew about my checkered past from my training to my ill-judged time with the shadowjerk. And it seems he has privileged access to my unlamented trainers' reports, one who independently chooses the best targets and lives off the land. I'd had enough a taste of that life; a shudder went through me again. I could have been sent after Elondra...

Well, I could console myself, I probably would have been long dead if I'd tried. Probably.

But where could he have gotten that kind of detailed information? The only people who knew many of those things were the party, all who were with us, and seemed to at least tolerate me these days. And former party members, who were dead. That means Qara and Jerro. Shandra died long before my final descent, she never knew. Qara would have been happy to tell all, for kicks and perhaps for a bit of revenge. But Jerro would make a much better source of information as I doubted Qara would remember anything useful aside from when and how I threatened her. As a bonus it would have made it so much easier to take control of this place. Jerro as the lab journal lemure fit so much better as an information source than some dead enemy.

And I had come so close to being that lost. I touched the sleeve where I kept my ring.

I had to risk giving Casavir a clue, I growled, "Ammon Jerro." I hoped he would figure it out.

I could tell Karnwyr was fine, but when I tried to talk to him the cage metal iced over and it hurt, a lot.

After the cage warmed up again a bit, I felt around, trying to find a door or hinge. I doubted I would find anything simple, or Casavir would already be out. And as expected, I couldn't feel anything. I didn't hear the slightest of clank from another cage, or see one, so she was safe from this.

I checked my equipment, and felt like a dunce. I hadn't even tried my bow on the ass-hole! I heard myself swearing again, and stopped. Well, next time I would. If he wanted to 'retrain' me, he would be back. But I wasn't going to choose. Neither choice was acceptable, and I wasn't going to choose the deaths of good people again. Volunteering not does change the acid of the choice.

Not choosing, was the only card I knew I could play, right now.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

Not so smug now, as he teleported out even as I slashed him once, enough to make him bleed. He was almost bleating as he left.

I laughed, great gusts of humor. The devils looked at me strangely, but still made no move. As scumbag's supposed intended, or maybe just that so much of my blood was used here, apparently I had free reign. I shooed them into the corner, and they went.

I collected two saucers and a teacup. I put my scrap in the cup, with the saucer above and below, and the whole thing midway between the two doors.

Peering through the next door, I concentrated and stepped through. Looking back, I could see the the teacup, so I was still going in a circle.

I looked around the familiar room. Had I been here before? No stack, in fact there was only one door, the one I had just come through. Ah, this was the entrance chamber. I wished I could read tracks and verify they had been through here. I had to hope they were in here somewhere. I could make him bleed, but I was under no illusion that my tricks would protect me if he got serious about using major attack spells.

Nothing else to see here, I made a another message stack.

It was time to try to move to somewhere other than the room next door... but...

Damn! Why hadn't I thought of it before? Because I was too determined to make him pay. Careless, careless. What else had I missed?

Moving over to the wall, I hid in the shadows, to try to think more clearly. I counted my breaths before thinking again. I could help them, maybe, but only if I could leave a gate-key behind, leave blood samples for the party, maybe they could better control their travel through these gates. I started digging in my pack and magic bag, looking for any empty potion vials.

I didn't have any. I had been so busy restocking, and the guys so careful for me, I hadn't used any since last year. If I emptied most everything but healing, I'd have five empty vials. Hopefully, they'd think of splitting them, or diluting, or whatever. Sand could figure out something, I hoped. If it worked at all.

I drank a couple of the long lasting enhancement potions, before dumping my extras that I couldn't use in the corner. I rinsed with a bit of water from my waterskin, then looked at my dagger again with distaste. This reminded me too much of what happened to Shandra. Was this, what she was trying to do?

Maybe I'll ask, if we somehow ended up in the same outer plane.

I didn't like this, but it was necessary. I cut myself, and collected a little bit for each vial. Then I put some more into one of the vials, and drank the healing potion, hoping it would be enough.

As I was putting the extra blood from the one into the one that had held the healing potion, I wondered why Shandra hadn't used any healing. She let herself bleed to death, when I know I always made sure she had healing potions whenever we left town for amission. Maybe I'd ask the guys their thoughts on it afterwards. If there was an after.

Yeah, the necklace with my ring was still there.

I put the vial in the bend of the wire along with the paper scrap.

This meant I would have to skip the shortcut, so I could drop off vials the way I came, and spread them out quickly. It took me only a few minutes to drop off the other five vials. And in the last one, I found a chalk mark in the color Grobnar liked to use. Good, we were crossing paths.

I hoped they would find the vials, and the ass would not. If I'd scared him, he probably went off to his healing stash. Or possibly my healing stash. That sucked.

As I was next to the room I started in, I went back. The lab, with that cage that had once held the again dead lemure-Jerro. I should only have five rooms or so to go.

x x x

_--Casavir _

Bishop's voice came over, despite my warning, saying only, "Ammon Jerro." He must have thought it important enough to say it anyway, despite the risk.

What about Jerro was he trying to say? He's quite dead, we talked about it earlier. He had traveled with the party, but no one liked him, even the sunny Grobnar had turned his back to him after Shandra's death. We had to let him live, because we needed that blessing. But I always felt dirty after dealing with him. I don't know how Elondra managed it, I know she was horrified too.

I heard Bishop swearing again for some minutes, I wished I knew why.

Jerro had been with us through the darkest part of the war, even when Bishop had that maggot in his head. But... he knew about Bishop's betrayal. I don't know if he even saw whose arrow it was that hurt him so badly later. He probably noticed my feelings, and he would be destined for one of the lower planes upon death. The lemure from the journal must be Jerro. Source of intelligence on us and control of this place. That fits, and is certainly important enough to risk communication.

It was time to risk another evil detection, despite the cold.

As I felt for the miasma, the truly evil always gave off, the cage became rimed with frost and the very air became painful to breathe. He was here in the room.

I had to warn Bishop, and I started rattling the cage, hoping he would guess.

Guessing would not be a problem, as scumbag started a wheezing taunt almost immediately, "It must pain you that I fucked your Commander many times, and you never will."

Ha. At least Bishop is warned, but which of us did he think he was taunting? Oh yes, it must be me, since I'm supposed to be dying. He wanted to remake Bishop, this was not the best taunt if he was trying to corrupt him and he knew of our rivalry. He was insane now, no matter what he'd been before.

"...so warm, and she was beginning to like it. Still nothing to say little paladin? Not going to damn me? Perhaps you all do get icewater in your veins when the gods pick you to be their disposable spear carriers."

Tyr, give me strength to hold until I get a chance, and to strike. Tymora, give us a chance. I let his words pass by me like a breeze. They had no meaning to me.

x x x

_--Bishop _

I had bitten my lip until I had drawn blood. I don't know how Casavir managed to stay quiet. I knew this ass knew I had been pursuing Elondra, but how will he think that turned out? I was supposed to stop pursuit, so he could have her? Guess he thought being his minion was really wonderful. And what insane idea would make him think a traitor would be back in the group, and still be the enemy?

Well, he certainly would not guess the truth, as long as we can stall and stay quiet. I did know Karnwyr was still fine, so they should still be following the plan to clear out each room. The party should be able to finish clearing the haven in a few hours, we just needed to stay alive and distract him if we can.

Though taunting Cas seemed to be keeping the ass happy at the moment. He'd been panting when he arrived, maybe he'd run from something or someone. And forgotten.

I found it hard to imagine a wizard being that forgetful, outside the senile and harmless Aldanon. But this ass wasn't that benevolent.

Should I play mindless anger, or mercenary when he remembers me? It'd better be the anger, mercenary I'd have to prove my value immediately on Casavir. Mindless, he might not be sure he had my attention and understanding.

After some more time, he must have remembered me, and said, "Well, traitor, have you chosen whose death with be your entry into the greater serv...?"

I had jumped up to grab the top edge of the cell, and tried to whip the cage around me, making it spin and swing wildly. I was growling again and trying to reach through the gaps in the cage. The cage was creaking loudly

Maybe I'd get lucky and break it.

He asked me something a couple more times, but I couldn't hear it over the noise I was making. I stopped in 'exhaustion' after a while, but no more questions came.

Casavir said, "He's gone again. Jerro's the lemure? A big worm. Why the swearing earlier?"

Our time may be limited, so I said, "The worm? We found one, dead in the first room right after we lost you. I'd forgotten I had my bow earlier, I was so pissed. Now I'm saving it for the right time."

"Heh, she killed him this time. Now, hush," came from Casavir.

I guessed it would be Casavir's turn if somehow we ran into Jerro again. That seemed oddly fitting, Cas hadn't liked him either.

Karnwyr was getting excited about something, wished I knew what.

I settled into a crouch, and pretended to doze, though it wasn't that far from the truth. Mindless took a lot of energy to fake.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

Nothing interesting in this room. No devils or demons. It looked like it was a bedroom, but it was empty now. I found a fat candle and a candlestick, and placed my paper scrap between the two, just a little closer to the wall between the two doors. I looked into the next room, so I'd know what to concentrate on, and stepped through. Looking back, I saw the candle. I looked around this room.

This room looks like it may have been used for storage, but aside from a few odd things on the remote shelves, it was empty. I put two of the masonry cubes I found between the doors with the scrap paper in between.

It was time to try more direct control of the gate. I moved to the door supposedly going back, and concentrated on the lab where I'd killed wormy Jerro. I stepped through and was there. I could control it, if I knew where I wanted to go. I got so excited that I could control the gates, I almost felt light headed. Well, back to the storage room, the more rooms I could visit, the faster I should find them, as I had to be moving quicker.

I stepped through again, but this time I realized I felt more than a little dizzy and tired, and my hands were now a bloodless white.

"Ah, my pet. There you are. I can now see why you never chose a consort during your ill-judged campaign." Not him again! Not afraid now, he sounded way to satisfied. And I was feeling so tired, even with the rage I felt.

"One full of icewater and the other a mindless animal. Fascinating specimens, and probably quite useful as guardians later. I am so glad you waited for me," his leer was obvious.

"You're insane," I got out, as I lurched for the door, hoping for the entrance chamber.

When my vision cleared, I was collapsed on the floor, alone. My blood powers this, and I've been hurrying through many of the gates, rapidly.

I drank most of my waterskin and one of my healing potions, and felt much better. I stretched, and checked to see if the party had gotten the vial. It was gone, and the paper had the chalkmark also.

Good. I hoped Sand had figured out how scumbag got it to work using my blood. I stepped over to the kitchen next, to refill my waterskin. The devils were gone, and it was no surprise to see the vial was gone as well. I could hope they were circling the same way.

Wait, consorts? Icewater and animal? Damn, he had Casavir and Bishop. But he was either under an extra delusion or they were being very careful.

I'd better not think about it. If I went and got myself killed after making **them** pledge to avoid doing something stupid... I'd better stay with my plan. So I concentrated on that storeroom again, and stepped through, with my sword out.

x x x

_--Casavir _

So Elondra was a free agent, free at least long enough to stop Jerro's usefulness.

No, she probably was still free. If she was a prisoner again, she'd be here so he could use Bishop and I as levers, even if he didn't know yet how big the levers he had. Maybe she had caught up with the rest of the party, and was safe.

Bishop still had his bow. That was unwise. And with him playing the mindless beserker, he could switch to bow and help as soon as anyone made it in this far. But it would not be very effective against this mage the way we were now, with just us. But I couldn't do anything from in here.

I wished I knew what kinds of opposition the others and M'Lady were meeting. We both had been here long enough that anything Bishop knew was badly out of date, but I still wanted to know. I steeled myself for the pain, and felt for the evil nearby.

There was none at the moment so I asked Bishop, "Kinds of opposition?"

He hissed back, "Succubi and devils that I saw. And stop that, I can hear your teeth chatter from here. You won't do her any good later if bits of you freeze and fall off!"

Bishop had a point.

x x x

_--Bishop _

If we were going to be provoking the magic on the cages, I needed to see if I had brought my winter gloves. No, all I had were my betrothal ones, oddly fitting.

I hissed over to him, hoping he also had his, "Gloves."

My hands felt warmer already. It was time to risk contacting Karnwyr.

--_Karnwyr, are you well? Where are you?_

_Bishop! I...we are fine. Left book room, killing demons. Elf controlling our path._

--_Is Elondra with you?_

_No, we follow behind her, but closing slowly. Nature-woman speaks for me..._

I had to stop. The frost on the cell and me was getting alarming. I didn't want scumbag to see any evidence I wasn't just mindless anger. I spent the next few minutes rubbing the cage with my hands to warm both.

Sand was controlling their path, but she wasn't there with them. I know the entrance was now keyed to her blood, must have been part of why he wanted so much of it. It was beginning to look like he had a lot of reasons to want it, aside from weakening her for 'retraining'. I knew of selling, the lichdom, and keying the gates of this place. I didn't want to think there was still a genius inside the loon.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

The storage room was empty this time, and my scrap was still unchanged between the two blocks.

It seemed sadly ironic, I thought as I prepared to leave another package, I was still giving blood. But voluntarily this time. I'd have two more vials after I healed myself with a healing potion again. But I only had a handful of healing potions still.

Maybe Shandra had used up all her potions.

I touched my ring on the necklace. I wanted to fancy that I would know if they were dead, but I knew better. They could have died hours ago, now.

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to remember that the party was still alive and would either stumble on me randomly or would trail me through the gates. They would be taking longer as they fought the outsiders.

I propped the one blood vial carefully between the two blocks, I didn't want to leave it where it could roll away to get stepped on.

Peeking into the next room, it seemed darker. I concentrated, and stepped through

I was back in that hell-hole. **No!** I could feel my knees buckle...

The pond scum laughed, "So this is your preferred kind of rendezvous. That explains why the paladin never won you, he's too pure to even think of this, as pleasure."

He had the whip again. Focus.

"No matter, dying a few dozen more times, should smooth that stubbornness. Then I'll reward you with such power."

Apparently he thought that was persuasive.

I had to block so I could attack when he got close enough. My favorite sword was mostly hidden next to my knees, I was hoping he hadn't noticed it was out until he was too close.

Too bad I hadn't gotten my lighter sword out for my left hand. But I was in too much of a hurry, and only had my buckler.

I got lucky, thank Tymora, the second whip crack wrapped partly around my left arm and caught in my elbow. Ablaze with pain, I grabbed it before he could pull it back, and pulled as hard as I could.

Surprised, he didn't let go. Which brought him within my sword's reach. It felt really good to be hurting him for a change, but he teleported away again before I could finish killing him. Without the whip this time.

He should be running out of that spell soon.

I looked around again. While it did look like the outer room of my exile, the smell was wrong, musty instead of damp underground. He used some high power illusion to rattle me. I could even run my hand through the crystal ball.

Nothing I saw seemed real, and real items were not all visible here. I think two rooms, and probably the toughest, to go. I had to leave the last vial, and hope they'd see it with illusions all around.

I pulled out my egg timer out of my magic bag, and cut the whip into pieces, nestling the timer and vial in them. I hoped Sand would understand. This was taking far too long for the loon's delusions, and he could do anything now. Not that I was upset to have hurt him, **that** part I was enjoying.

Perhaps a bit too much. I took a good long look at the illusion of the summoning circle where I'd killed the other man. I prayed that he hadn't been an innocent bystander, as unlikely as it seemed from his appearance. I wanted to see the ass dead, but he wanted my blind fury. Just kill him, quickly. Get everyone else out alive and hale.

I didn't care, I'm not waiting any longer. I took the ring off my necklace, and put it on. I'd wanted to be free of this scumbag permanently first, and not give him an extra lever, but he already had them. They had him fooled, and I needed its comfort now. The gods approved, so it wasn't that much of a stretch.

I traced the metals a moment, but I had to move on.

Feeling a little calmer, there was little left to explore, but I really didn't know how the others were doing. I had to get moving, and find either the guys or the party. But he sounded as if he had them, and I was getting worried at how much I had just hurt him.

I peeked into the next room, it looked like another lab. I concentrated once more and stepped through.

The first thing I saw, was what looked like a female lich, unmoving.

The first thing I heard, was a new voice, with an oily kind of snide, saying, "Welcome, little sweet and savory. I see you much better now that we are in the same room."

The voice wasn't shifting focus as I moved my head, it must be another kind of planar who didn't need a voice. It was plenty ugly, inside another magic circle.

"... your new jewelry, and new husbands at risk here. How delicious! The sweet corruption will be even tastier than your blood is. A paladin and a betrayer, so much possibility. Even that dolt should be able to make use of this, to finish his plans."

I knew I was going to be breaking the magic circle, never a good thing. This may be a yuggoloth, and it may be too tough, but I had to shut him up **now**. Scumbag could not know this!

x x x

_--Bishop _

The frost on the bars was gone, and none too soon, as I heard the scum's voice getting closer, muttering. Since I already had the pose of a dozing animal, I kept that, only slitting my eyes open.

I almost laughed aloud to see him very battered, and probably by Elondra's sword. He must have fled, with his tail between his legs, before she could finish him off. He was hurting. As he should be. Round two to M'Lady.

I think I managed to keep my sleep pose, as he didn't slow down. Probably running for a healing stash.

Those strange planars eddied around him, still watching us with some kind of hunger. I didn't know what they fed on, and I didn't want to find out. He disappeared into the dark corner of the room.

I heard nothing from Casavir's direction, I hoped he had gotten to see it too. I wanted to feel my link with her... with them, and decided it was time to wear my ring. I took it from my pocket and put it on. It felt like a wind tie in my swaying cage. Ass-hat wouldn't know its meaning, but I would.

It had been a couple hours, at least, since I got here, I think we could expect someone to arrive soon, it wasn't that big a building. And I knew Karnwyr was still out there. And getting hunt-excited. I laid out my bow, to be ready for the first chance.

x x x

_--Casavir _

I had been praying for inspiration after I donned Bishop's first gift of the gloves, when I heard an angry wizard adversary coming in this direction.

He wasn't taunting us this time. In fact, he came close enough for me to see him for the first time. He looked dried out and older than the portrait. He's tried for lichdom, but I don't know how successful he was. Alas, he didn't die from the attempt, perhaps that was the source of some of his madness, not that the reason mattered.

The muttering rage was better explained when I saw he was hurt, and very badly. Looks like Elondra had caught up with him or he with her. The injuries were wrong for the rest of the party. And they would have had a chance to immobilize him and finish him. He disappeared into the darkness furtherest from his entrance, and I could hear him rummaging, probably for healing magic.

I was proud of her, she hadn't wasted time on vengeance shots, but went right for lethal ones. I was proud of both of them, Bishop no less for his actions. Waiting for another ceremony seemed pointless now, so I dug my ring out and put it on. My anchor to her, even if she wasn't with me. It already felt warmer in here, as they were with me as much as Tyr.

If he came directly here after fighting her, she's either close, or the building has been mostly cleared. No, that's wishful thinking, but I still hoped.

Nevertheless, his pose of control is gone, and their next fight will be for real. She's chasing him alone, and I'm stuck in here.


	35. Convergence and Emergence

**Jerro's Haven - - -**

_--Knight Commander _

I could barely move when the planar finally stopped taunting and attacking me. Even with the outsider cleansing blessing, he'd been so hard to hurt. I wasn't sure if he was dead, unconscious, or faking it, until his corpse began to fade away. Summoned and imprisoned, he probably wasn't that unhappy to be sent back either, but that hadn't made his attacks any less painful. But all that was left now, was some of his ichor and my blood spattered and pooled in places.

I knelt down, and hid for a moment in the darkest area by a lab bench to catch my breath. Near the top of the list of things I wanted right now, was a nap. More blood loss, more pain, all on the ass.

Enough. His time will come. I needed to rest a little. I bandaged myself, wherever I could reach, and drank all but one of my remaining healing potions. I still didn't really feel whole, but it would have to do. With so many of us who could provide some kind of healing, how did I end up without one so often?

I looked around again, now that I wasn't fighting for my life.

The bitch lich was still motionless, though her eyes were tracking me. I waved my hand in front of her and above, still no reaction.

I couldn't resist the idea, and it felt like so long since I had laughed. I got a larger piece of the scrap paper and wrote a few words on it. Then knotted both ends of a long piece of string to the paper. Then I looped the longer string around her neck, and made faces at her.

It was stupid, it was silly, but it felt so damn good.

She glared at me, but made no other move. He must have used a lot of magic on her control. Too bad I couldn't just let her keep him.

"You should know," I told her, as soon as I could keep a straight face, "I really would have preferred if he'd gone off into the sunset with you. I'd even bake a cake and send you off with a case of wine But he seems to have the oddest ideas. Goodbye."

She looked blankly at me, and then got angry. I couldn't know if she was mad at me or the ass, but fighting a lich by myself, was not something I thought was a good idea. I had only a few magic tricks to me, and most of those were the Illefarn blessings, not that useful without a party. The others would have little trouble with her if she was dangerous. If she wasn't...

I sighed, at least I had gotten a much needed laugh.

Just to be fair, I added, "If you had enough of your not-ex-husband enough, just surrender later. Then we'll see what can be worked out."

Trying to say it peaceably, I got no further reaction in her facial expression. Ah well, Sand would know better what to do with her. I was sure the party would get this message, and it didn't take any longer than searching and gathering the stacks I used in the other rooms.

The new door was in the middle of the wall instead of a corner, and had slightly different construction, this may finally be to that central area, where the guys and the scumbag must be. I hoped my tarring him had not inspired him to take it out on them. It had only been a few minutes, the time my combat with the outsider had taken. I hoped he was still licking his wounds. I planned to use the shadows to hide me, to give me that extra moment and let me come from an unexpected direction. I prayed for luck as I stepped through.

It was dark, hiding would be easy, and I could hear him muttering in a rage some distance away. I could just see Cas and Bishop in separate cages, though I doubted they could see in the dimness. The asshole was on the far side of the chamber, with several drawers open in front of him.

Him, I was pretty sure could not see me.

x x x

_--Casavir _

The inspiration I'd prayed for, finally came as the wizard continued his tirade. Elondra had broken her restraints by making the metal brittle from cold. That could work here too, but I was also taking a risk of more damage than I could be useful with in combat. This cage was much larger than her manacles, so more of me would be exposed to the cold. But if I alternated protection and healing, it might work. She would have had almost no magic, as she'd lost all her items by the time she was a prisoner.

I could not wait any longer, I could not help her imprisoned in this cage. If I took harm getting out, so be it. I prayed I would still be able to cast spells when freed.

It would take more spells to try to weaken this larger cage than those manacles. I still had most of mine, and even detecting evil seemed to cause the icing effect. That I could do until I turned literally blue.

I began chanting as quietly as I could, hoping the loon wouldn't notice, and Bishop wouldn't say anything.

Apparently, keeping your fingers around your holy symbol, and in your armpit to stay warm was acceptable in certain circumstances, though I did send up a prayer of apology to Tyr. My middle was least affected by the cold, while my head and feet felt like ice. I bent over a little to get my head a little further away from the top of the cage. The frost layer didn't look thick enough to make it brittle, so I continued my casting.

x x x

_--Bishop _

I heard Casavir begin to chant quietly. And he began another spell. And another. And yet another. He was pouring out his magic and his life with it into the cold, and I didn't know why.

I thought I heard Karnwyr whine beside me, but he wasn't here.

Another pair of spells had been cast, when I could hear the ass was still muttering from the same direction. Not saying anything was killing me.

Then I heard the sweet, quiet sound of Elondra invoking some magic scroll, from the direction the ass had entered. I'd never heard her cast one like this before.

It was time now, and I was glad the waiting was over. Getting out of this cage would have to be later, hurting him took priority. I nocked an arrow, and half-drew my bowstring, waiting for the scum to come closer and show his face so I could shoot it. I could feel myself smiling in anticipation of his blood.

There was a flash of light in her direction, and I could see some kind of outsider bowing, but I still couldn't see her. Good, she wasn't alone or visible, and her planar had gotten the attention of the pack below us.

Casavir had continued his spells, and this one I knew. It was the blessing of Tyr, for all of us.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

As I edged further into the space, I could see them both in their cages a bit more clearly now. The light was a bit odd, if I moved my head one or the other of them would fade a bit towards darkness, so they probably could not see each other. They might glimpse me, not that that was a problem.

The metal of the cages had a familiar sheen, I'd seen from when I had been prisoner. There were no visible locks or hinges, so busting them out would take too long. No quick rescue then. Below the cages, was a pack of something that resembled unfinished goblins, but looked at the guys with a toothy avarice.

More worrying, was the way Casavir was casting spell after spell, as the frost grew all over the cage and started to affect his armor from the cold. I hoped he had a plan, as I didn't want an icicle as a husband. I cast the shielding Illefarn blessing, hoping it might help them.

I finished quietly casting a planar summoning off one of my scrolls. At minimum, it would be a distraction while I went after loony, a very tough distraction.

Bishop still had his bow, that was stupid of scumbag. This building wasn't big enough for him to be out of range, as soon as he could see a target.

I was about to move forward to attack, when loon came forward and finally saw something had changed. Our planar ally was methodically destroying his pack.

He stopped muttering, and looked a bit panicked, when we heard a new sound. The sound of swaying metal, creaking under stress, and beginning to break coming from Casavir's direction. Adding to his fun was two arrows appearing deep in his shoulder, and another grazing his temple.

Laughing, I went forward to attack.

x x x

_--Casavir _

I heard Bishop start to say something after I had already cast several spells, but he stopped. Good.

The rime of frost was over an inch think in places, and the healing spells were not helping me at all when I cast them. I would save the strongest healing I had to be cast last, and hope I was free before then.

Then I heard Elondra's voice. She was quietly invoking some kind of summoning spell. The muttering from the mage had not changed, so he had not yet heard either of us.

Only a couple spells left and I was about to switch to my divinations, when I realized the mage was coming this way. When he saw M'Lady's planar minion fighting his pack, he looked a bit upset.

I cast a blessing on all of us, and reached up to the frosted metal bars above me and started pulling and swinging in different directions. My gloves kept my hands from slipping too much, as the sounds of stressed metal filled the room.

I was cheered to see between swings, that Bishop had given the scumbag some tokens of his esteem. I did not see M'Lady but I heard a bit of her laughter between the shrieks of the metal.

Cracks were growing in the metal above me. My fingers were going numb as I kept pulling, swinging, and kicking at the cage. I felt I was falling for an instant, and felt myself part an immense bell when the cell and I hit the floor. My hands had been knocked loose from the bar, but it didn't matter much. The cage was in four large pieces, and many smaller ones.

I was free! I wiped the ice and slush off my hands and grabbed my sword.

The mage was casting his own summoning spell after a defensive fire, and more infernals began to appear. She ignored them and kept attacking him through the flames as I closed.

x x x

_--Bishop _

The sounds of over-stressed metal were echoing through my head, as I sent arrow after arrow into the the scumbag. Not all did any harm, but they did help keep him distracted. At least one spell had been interrupted.

There was great crash of metal on stone, and the sounds of metal strain ended. I hoped Casavir was free to help, but I didn't want to stop firing long enough to copy him. He could be hurt or stunned, as he hadn't come charging out yet. Worse, it may not have broken, **and** he was injured. I hoped Tyr favored him today.

Elondra appeared next to our host, with her sword bloody and him bleeding. So not sad. She already had some injuries, and must be low on healing. I wished I could do more to help from here. Aside from more arrows.

Casavir charged into the fight, a little frosted, but still swinging. With both of them so close, the risk was too high to continue with a bow.

I was just switching to attack the new summoned creatures, when a blaze of fire engulfed us all.

x x x

_--Knight Commander _

I could see he was getting really frightened. Alone, I could scare him, but now it was the three of us. I don't think scumbag had ever been in any major battle before. He cast a familiar spell, blasting fire at us. I could keep going for a while, but Casavir was in bad shape

"Heal, you idiot!" I yelled at my beloved, before invoking the healing blessing.

I glanced back, and Bishop was almost a blur, shooting at the newly summoned demons, or whatever they were. He was in good health, as the cage was protecting him from most things aside from magic. The original planars, both friendly and not, were gone now.

I stepped to the side and invoked the Illefarn aurora blessing to help all of us, as another arrow flashed by. I moved in to attack again, when scumbag finished another spell and glared at me.

No more patronizing speeches, I guess. A magical force blocked my getting any closer to him, damn it.

Casavir looked better, and was attacking the jackass again with more success than I.

Damn. I really wanted to be the one who killed him. I had been so treasuring doing it myself. But I had to let it go, let someone else finish him, as long as he died.

I could work on the newly summoned demons, and keep them off the guys. The important thing was that we win. I'm sure the guys both would like to finish scumbag off too. I waded into the middle of the demons, hoping. My focus narrowed to only my opponents, I had to keep them busy, so Casavir and hopefully Bishop, could focus on scumbag.

Getting tired, I needed real healing soon. Some of the demons must also be summoning allies, as there were even more of them now, some of them really strange looking.

I drank my last healing potion as a bolt of lightning hit loony. I looked back towards the entrance, and the rest of my friends were emerging through the gate. They had some minor wounds, but looked fine. He may have been protected from me by that force sheild, but he wasn't protected from everyone else's spells and weapons.

It didn't take long. We did get crispier from another fireball, but soon he was trying to dig for some more healing. I don't know who finished him, but I'd guess Cas if I'd have to place a bet.

The wizard was a lovely corpse. Once loony was dead, the summoned outsiders began to disappear or be killed, and soon it was just us left.

It was over. Thank the gods.

Karnwyr had already gone over to Bishop's cage, and I suspect, was saying something rude. I hadn't noticed they'd been separated. As Casavir and I went over, I noticed they were both wearing their rings, too.

Bishop was grinning, and mock-complained, "I told you a year ago, I was feeling hemmed in and restricted! Now, do you believe me?"

I couldn't stop smiling, and Casavir was shaking his head, even though his lips were twitching.

We reached up, and he reached down, so we could at least grip hands together.

Neeshka sauntered over, and asked me, as she started examining the cage, "Are you planning our next big party? I think your game of 'pin the tail on the lich' has possibilities. But you're going to need a new lich."

"Could be," I grinned at the guys as they grinned back.

--- x x ---

_Continued in "Choices II: Aftermaths," a tale with smaller goals..._


End file.
